nunca vuelvas romper tu promesa
by hinata teikoku
Summary: después de la cuarta guerra ninja todo a vuelto a la normalidad pero Hinata sigue perdidamente enamorada de naruto, decide dejar de buscar el amor que él nunca correspondería, y como anillo al dedo un chico nuevo llega y esta dispuesto a dar todo por ella y enamorarla, cosa que no le agrada a Naruto y también lucha por su amor pero ¿que pasaría si Hinata elige al otro?
1. Chapter 1 no es justo

Hola a todos etto esta es mi primer historia, ya tenía cuenta en esta página pero no sabía cómo subir mi fanfic XD espero y les guste esta historia es anti-sakura y tal vez a muchos no les guste por la actitud de Hinata o que se enamora de otro muy rápido pero es por su bien XD.

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-Sama

(yo invente unos cuantos)

No es justo

Se sentía sola desahuciada, sentía que la vida y el destino la odiaban, le quitaron lo más preciado se había vuelto a enamorar y de un día para otro, la muerte se lo arrebataba como si fuera algo que le perteneciera, no era gusto para ella, prefería morir antes, pero él no la dejaba, nunca la dejaba sola, le hartaba que siempre estuviera en sima de ella vigilándola con la escusa de "le prometí que te cuidaría", debería irse con su pelirosa y dejarla en paz, pero no, él simplemente no se iba.

Se encontraba entrenando en el dogo de su casa, desde que él murió, entrenaba para no pensar y cuando lo hacia se hundía en el alcohol como si con eso fuera a olvidar sus penas, pensaba que estaba sola en casa, pero no era así cierta peli castaña de ojos color perla como los de ella la estaba vigilando, cuidándola de que no fuera hacer alguna tontería como la última vez que la dejo sola, se había hartado de que siempre la estuviera observando pero ella se lo gano a pulso cuando la encontraron con un kunai en las manos a punto de perforar su estomago, si no hubiera sido por su padre que llego a detenerla.

-ya sal Hanabi, ya te vi- dijo de mala gana.

-¿donde quedo el nee-san?- pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Kiba-Kun me pidió que te avisara que habrá una fiesta en su casa y quiere que asistas-

-dile que no iré y que no moleste-

-ya pasó un año y medio de su muerte ya supéralo-

-tu cállate, tú no sabes nada déjame en paz- estaba dispuesta a salir del dogo pero la peli castaña la detuvo.

-mírate- le dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo y le alzaba las manos- tienes callos en las manos por tanto entrenar… ¿ya te viste en el espejo?… mira las ojeras que traes… te estás perjudicando tienes que salir de todo esto no puedes continuar así… ¡NO PUEDES!-

-déjame en paz ¿Qué acaso no me he convertido en la perfecta y fuerte heredera del clan para oto-sama? ¿QUÉ MAS QUIEREN TODOS DE MI?-.

-no queremos que sufras, ¿qué caso tiene que seas fuerte si no eres feliz? El destino es impredecible y no puedes tener el control de el- suspiro profundamente- tienes que salir de tu depresión todos queremos ayudarte-.

-¿¡QUIEN DICE?!… Tú NO PUEDES ENTENDERME… LA ESTÚPIDA GUERRA ME QUITO A MI PRIMO, CASI MI HERMANO… DESPUÉS ESA ESTÚPIDA HARUNO ME QUITA AL HOMBRE QUE AME DESDE QUE ERA NIÑA… Y POR SI FUERA POCO ME QUITA AL HOMBRE QUE AME DESPUÉS POR UN ESTÚPIDO CAPRICHO… ME QUITO A MI MARIDO… ME QUITO LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI…-.

-A ÉL LE HUBIESE GUSTADO QUE SALIERAS ADELANTE… ¿QUÉ ACASO NO LLEGO A TU VIDA PARA ESO?-.

-déjame en paz- salió del dogo.

-onee-sama- dijo para sí misma- ¿Por qué te tuvo que pasar esto?- una mano se coloco en su hombro-¿oto-sama?-.

-descuida Hanabi ella se recuperara… es fuerte… lo sé porque lo he visto… además se parece a tu madre- dijo el ojiperla tratando de consolar a su hija-además "él" no la dejara hacer alguna tontería.

-¿él? ¿Te refieres a ese baka que solo la hizo sufrir hace 3 años? ¿Te recuerdo por que se caso antes de enamorarse?-.

-no… no es necesario pero… con fio en él… además se lo prometió ¿recuerdas?-.

-si tienes razón ¿creo?-.

El primer capítulo esta corto perdón

Tratare de subir cap diario ya q ya lo tengo muy avanzado

Esta historia la subí en otra pagina pero es 100% mía


	2. Chapter 2 años atras

y como lo prometí subí el segundo capitulo hoy

espero y les guste

los personajes no son míos son de kishimoto-sama

* * *

2 años atrás

Era un día soleado y alegre por fin y gracias a kami la guerra había dado fin, todos vivían al fin en paz y armonía habían triunfado pero aun se lamentaban tantas muertes de aquellos seres queridos pero eso no le quitaba el ánimo a unos cuantos shinobis.

Hinata aun lamentaba la pérdida de su primo pero aun así no se dejaba caer había mostrado valor y destreza en la guerra y por primera vez sintió que su padre por fin la había reconocido, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el líder del clan fuera ella cosa que no le emocionaba mucho aun dudaba un poco de su fuerza.

Ella definitivamente no había cambiado respecto a su carácter a un jugueteaba con sus dedos cuando estaba nerviosa, hablaba con timidez pero ahora un poco más segura (ok eso es raro), y aun se sonrojaba cuando Naruto le hablaba cosa que a él no le tomaba importancia.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo de pain y naruto no le daba una respuesta.

_-Para que sigo esperando algo que ya se-_ pensaba una Hinata distraída mientras iba caminando sin dirección, necesitaba despegar un poco su mente confundida_ -creo que... Aunque me duela mucho… y con todo el dolor de mi corazón... Mejor renuncio a él_ -dio por concluido_ -si mejor así-_ una lagrima cayó sobre su mejilla la limpio y miro haber donde se encontraba. Vio un puesto de ramen, curiosamente era el puesto de ramen que frecuentaba Naruto, definitivamente se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y automáticamente camino al lugar favorito de su rubio.

Decidió entrar y no avía ningún cliente bueno al menos que ella conociera quería irse pero a tenia rato de a ver desayunado y ya era más de medio día así que se sentó y pidió un tazón grande de ramen en serio moría de hambre.

-oye ya oíste el héroe de konoha al parecer anda tras alguien- se oyó decir una chica que iba acompañada de su novio y un amigo.

-si el héroe de konoha realmente merece ser feliz-respondió su novio.

El chico que los acompañaba los callo de inmediato al notar la presencia de Hinata, esta solo bajo la mirada escondiendo sus ojos con su cabello -_tienen razón él se merece lo mejor… y lo mejor para él no soy yo_-empezaron a emanar lagrimas llenas de tristeza y melancolía.

Estaba a punto de irse y salir corriendo cuando oyó que el chico que los acompañaba hablaba y se dirigía hacia ella alzo la cabeza él se sentó frente a ella.

-yo pienso que él es un tonto y cabeza hueca -dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada penetrante-por no corresponder a los sentimientos de una lindura valiente como tu-.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida, no era el hecho de que supiera de su confesión hacia Naruto pues lo que ella hizo se expandió incluso en otras aldeas y algunas naciones cercanas como asuna. El chico la miraba fijamente tenía una mirada penetrante más que sasuke, su cabello era de un fuerte color azul marino, tenia ojos pequeños, el corte de su cabello lo hacía ver un chico malo y problemático, pero aun así era muy guapo incluso más que Sasuke y Naruto, ella no pudo evitar ver algo familiar en él como si ya se hubiesen conocido antes.

-a-arigatou- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-mi nombre es Nozomi kurata - se presento- vengo de una aldea lejana, pero espero convertirme en shinobi pronto aun que empiece como genin- dijo con una sonrisa.

-m-mucho g-gusto kurata-san…anno…yo soy-

-Hyuga Hinata- la interrumpió Nozomi- sé quién eres, eres hija de Hyuga Hiashi, y por favor dime Nozomi no kurata por favor-.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente

Del otro lado de donde estaban -oye ya te diste cuenta hace tiempo que no le veía sonreír a Nozomi- en un susurro dijo la chica.

-si yo también espero y eso sea bueno para él, no hay que interrumpirlo vámonos -.y los do salieron de ahí in despedirse pensado en no hacer mal tercio

En otra parte no muy lejos de ichiraku

-ya quiero comer ramen ´tteballo-

-Naruto ya estate quieto ya casi llegamos- dijo sakura irritada del comportamiento de Naruto

-qué bueno que pudimos reunirnos todos otra vez-dijo Lee

-no, no todos-con cara triste dijo Ino.

-si hace fala Neji. Para que estemos todos completos- dijo Tenten más triste.

-la muerte de Neji no fue en vano de eso estoy seguro ´tteballo-con cara melancólica recordando aquel día en el que perdieron a su amigo.

-oigan y Hinata-pregunto shikamaru

-no sé, cuando fuimos a buscarla hanabi-chan nos dijo que no estaba que había salido muy temprano- contesto Kiba haciendo una mueca y rascándose la cabeza.

-debe estar entrenando pronto será la jefa del clan-dijo shino pensativo.

-hanabi-san me dijo que su padre planea nombrarla líder del clan en unos cuanto meses-menciono Lee

-bueno Hinata ha alcanzado a superar a Neji sin ningún problema- contesto Ino.

-Hinata aun no cree en si misma piensa que aun es débil, debe de creer en sí misma pero pareciera que algo la detiene, eso es problemático-.

-debemos ayudarla es nuestra amiga no podemos dejarla así-dijo Tenten.

-yo creo que simplemente es rara ´tteballo- dijo naruto echando una mirada al cielo.

- mas que rara diría yo tiene unos gustos horribles- dijo sakura sin indiferencia.

_-Naruto tu como siempre de ignorante_-pensó Ino -_que acaso no le dijo que lo ama hash y sakura bien gracias-_ lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a la ya mencionada

-bueno hay esta ichiraku vamos comer-dijo sakura

Hinata se la estaba pasando bien con Nozomi, el solo quería verla reír hacia y decía de todo, no quería verla deprimida, pareciera que el chico la entendía y sabia por lo que estaba pasando.

-jajajajaja si es muy cierto la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos entrenando casi no tenemos tiempo de convivir con nuestros amigos- luego la cara de la chica cambio- pero eso ayuda a sernos más fuertes y proteger lo que más amamos con todas nuestras fuerzas…pero…- de pronto muchas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-… yo no… serví de mucho en la guerra… solo…pude… v-verle m-morir…-

Hinata agacho la cabeza para dejar caer sus lágrimas, de pronto sintió dos brazos cálidos que le rodeaban y al instante sintió un pecho cálido y una barbilla recargada en su cabeza.

-yo… se que diste lo mejor de ti… desafortunada mente en la guerra siempre curren estas cosas-dijo el chico tratando de consolarla-… estoy seguro que el algún día te reconocerá y vera lo especial que eres-Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, ya no hablaban de Neji sino de Naruto, pero Hinata sintió de corazón que el solo quería ayudarla y dejándose llevar y le correspondió el abrazo agarrando su brazo y ahora el sorprendido fue el-y-yo creo que tu eres muy bonita p-para el-y al decir esto Hinata lo soltó y se sonrojo igual que él y se miraron a los ojos.

-te me haces conocido- soltó por fin Hinata después de un largo silencio-seguro que no nos hemos visto antes.

-y-yo…-

-¿HINATA?

Los dos saltaron ante tal grito causado por Tenten, todos se quedaron viendo pasmados ante tal situación comprometedora que se encontraban pues aun seguían algo abrasados y sonrojados ahora más de a ver sido pillados en tal situación.

* * *

aww ¿quien es ese chico grandiosamente atractivo que llamo la atención de Hinata? :3 nos vemos en el próximo capitulo cualquier duda que tengan con mucho gusto respondo reviews


	3. Chapter 3 torpe y rara

hola hola!

a qui estoy con el otro capitulo y que bueno que lo revise antes de subir ¿saben cuantas cosas se saltaba al momento copearlo? bueno no importa espero y les guste este capitulo esta algo corto pero ya saben que mañana me daré una escapadita de mi inmensa tarea que a pesar de ser puente y que no voy a la escuela es pesadisimo :P lo subire sin falta

bueno nos vemos

* * *

Kiba al ver los ojos rojos de Hinata no pudo evitar encender su instinto protector ya que Hinata para él era como su hermana. Frunció el seño e inmediatamente empezó el interrogatorio.

-Hinata ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué te abraza? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Hinata porque lloras?-al decir esto último cambio la mirada de padre protector a chico preocupado y se acerco a Hinata mirando con odio y amenaza a Nozomi quien irguió sus hombros de nerviosismo pero por la forma de su mirada ese acto pareció un gesto de "que te importa" al cual Kiba estaba a punto de responder si no hubiese sido por Hinata quien hablo al ver las intenciones de su amigo-padre.

-nada Kiba-kun no pasa nada solo estaba recordando cosas-dijo Hinata quien se seco los ojos y luego prosiguió-les presento a kurata Nozomi-san es mi nuevo amigo-.

-¿nuevo amigo?- pregunto Ino.

-no te avía visto por aquí- dijo un curioso shikamaru

-¿kurata-san de donde bienes?- pregunto una coqueta sakura a lo que Naruto no le agrado en absoluto pues aun seguía tras de la pelirosa.

-vengo de la villa de Nadeshiko, estoy a qui para convertirme en un ninja vine con yûki-kun y sawako-chan…- miro alrededor y vio que sus dos amigos ya no estaban- annosa… hina-chan no viste a donde fueron mis amigos.

_- ¿hina-chan?- _pensó Naruto curioso.

-¿t-te refieres a tus a-acompañantes?…n-no, n-no vi cuando sa-salieron- dijo Hinata al ver que Nozomi avía entrado en mucha confianza para llamarla así cosa que ni shino ni Kiba asían aunque ya llevaban tiempo conociéndose y a él lo había conocido hace menos de una hora y ya hasta lo avía abrazado, ante este pensamiento Hinata se sonrojo mas.

_-hay va su tartamudeo, Hinata es rara si fuera un poco mas como sakura y no tartamudeara tanto seria la chica perfecta, pero no es mi tipo-_ pensó Naruto- ya vamos a comer tengo hambre viejo prepáreme mi ramen el de siempre- dijo naruto y se sentó a un lado de Hinata.

-bueno ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer te veo luego hina-chan- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Hinata y esta se sonrojara y haciendo que naruto se molestara mas por que vio intensiones al tipo de besarla en la boca pero no hizo nada, que podía hacer el si Hinata no era nada suyo - sayonara minna- dijo después a lo que los demás le devolvían el gesto (a excepción de Kiba y naruto).

-Hinata ¿cuándo es la boda?-pregunto Tenten con una mirada picara.

-¿he?- Hinata a un no entendía estaba en shock por lo del beso-¿Cuál boda?

-pues la tuya con kurata-san- dijo una Ino divertida.

-HEEEEEEE-grito Hinata mientras se ponía toda roja- no…yo no…él es… él y yo-decía torpemente.

Todos empezaron a reír por la reacción de la hyuga, a excepción de Kiba que no le había caído nada bien el tipo y de Naruto que al parecer a el por alguna extraña razón no le cayó bien el chistecito de sus amigos.

-no digan tonterías alguien tan torpe como Hinata no se casaría con alguien como él solo abusaría de su gentileza- dijo naruto irritado por la escena y el chiste sin gracia de sus amigos.

-_Torpe_- pensó Hinata _-él cree que soy torpe-._

-l-lo siento me tengo que ir- dijo Hinata ante lo que el rubio creía de ella y se fue sin decir más.

-¡NARUTO POR QUE DIJISTE ESO BAKA!- grito una Ino muy molesta por la actitud de Naruto.

-naruto tiene razón-hablo sakura - Hinata es muy torpe e incompetente no podría mantener un hogar lo más seguro es que su matrimonio entre ellos fracase-.

Hinata escucho tales palabras de sakura pues no se había ido solo quería escuchar lo que pensaban de ella sus compañeros, tal vez solo para hacerse sufrir mas como si lo de Naruto no hubiese sido suficiente no resistiendo mas Hinata se fue de ahí, pero su presencia no fue desapercibida Naruto de alguna forma se había dado cuenta de que aun seguía ahí.

-sakura como puedes decir eso Hinata es nuestra amiga debemos apoyarla, a demás solo conoció a otro chico que de seguro quiso consolarla por el RECHAZO de cierta persona- hablo Tenten echándole indirectas a Naruto cosa que el rubio ignoro y no se percato que la indirecta era para él, por estar hundido en el pensamiento de que tal vez lo mejor era pedirle disculpas a Hinata por su comportamiento- de cualquier forma yo apoyare a Hinata en sus decisiones.

-yo solo digo lo que pienso- dijo sakura cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en una silla- a demás ese chico es muy guapo para ella ni siquiera podría ser capaz de permitir tal unión, primero muerta, si Hinata lo conquista fácilmente se lo quitare yo- dijo sakura sintiéndose segura de su belleza.

-si claro como lo hiciste con sasuke no- dijo shikamaru algo molesto por tales palabras salidas de su compañera kunoichi- de cualquier forma meternos entre ello es algo problemático aun que pienso como Tenten-.

-a demás nos estamos apresurando Hinata sigue enamorada de naruto y… -rápidamente shino le tapo la boca al oír que a Ino se le había zafado tales palabras, acto seguido Naruto se levanto con brusquedad de su silla dejo de un lado su ramen a medio comer y se dirigió a salida del local.

-me tengo que ir- dijo naruto con semblante serio y tono enojado.

Mientras iba caminando dirigiendo su vista a todas direcciones para encontrar a la ojiperla se percato que Nozomi se dirigía asía la mansión hokage -_que está haciendo ese-_ pensó naruto dispuesto a seguirlo pero desvió un poco su mirada y en un callejón se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba sentada en el rincón de un basurero tapándose la cara con sus manos, al parecer estaba llorando eso le preocupo y fue a verla.

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien?-

-Naruto-kun-

-necesito hablar contigo Hinata-

-c-con… migo-

-hai-

* * *

¿que le dirá Naruto a Hinata? los dejare con la duda hasta mañana

si hay faltas de ortografía me disculpo :D

bueno y de los dos reviews que me dejaron les contestare:

**Mhialove02** si tal vez Hinata sufra un poco nee te voy a decir la verdad sufrirá muuuucho la pobre y de veras que seré un poco cruel con ella pero es por el bien de el drama de la historia espero y sigas leyendo mi fic y que no te aburra :D

**7 siniestro **claro que leeré tu fanfic solo que con la tarea que tengo me tardare un poco ¡gomenasai! pero tratare de hacer espacio en mi ocupada agenda y me alegra que ya ayas leído los 18 cap que llevo como te abras dado cuenta la versión de aquí si esta editada y revisada XD espero y los sigas leyendo conforme lo suba :D


	4. Chapter 4 rechazo

si ya se, prometí actualizar pronto, pero tengo problemas para las faltas de ortografía y tuve que enviárselo a alguien para que lo revisara y le quitara las faltas de ortografía, espero y sean menos ahora bueno los dego con la historia

los personajes no me pertenecen son kishimoto-sama

* * *

El rechazo

-Naruto-kun… -en las mejillas de Hinata se apreciaron gotas de viles de agua- yo estoy desesperada… necesito una respuesta… yo… yo no quiero hacerme ilusiones que tal vez algún día tu me des una respuesta positiva… es por eso… que yo…-apretó fuerte sus puños-me digas…sí o no…-.

-Hinata…yo… tú muy bien sabes de mis sentimientos, la persona que amo es a sakura-chan realmente yo no pu...-.

-SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN… ¿ES TODO LO QUE SABES DECIR?-grito Hinata poniendo sus dos puños bajo su barbilla- ¿QUE HAHECHO ELLA POR TI PARA QUE TE ENAMORES ASÍ, Y NO PUEDAS CORRESPONDERME?- Naruto no supo que responder, pues nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, según él era por la madures que Sakura aparentaba, sin embargo la peli-rosa no había hecho nada por su corazón tanto como lo que había hecho Hinata-yo… estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti naruto-kun lo daría todo, sólo por ti-.

-Hinata ¿yo que he hecho para, según tú, ganarme tu corazón?-pregunto el rubio confundido-

-tu…por mi hiciste muchas cosas Naruto-kun… lo mejor de todo… es que las hiciste sin darte cuenta… tu…solo con reír…llorar…gritar…luchar…me diste…lo suficiente para seguir viviendo y ser mejor persona… yo realmente te he admirado-hizo una breve pausa , meditando sus palabras- yo solo quería estar contigo eso era todo, caminar a tu lado …pero…después…me di cuenta…que era algo mas lo que yo sentía por ti…primero pensé…me gusta…pero luego…-Hinata se quedo callada con la cara caída y las lagrimas en los ojos.

Naruto con una mano en su mentón le levanto el rostro-luego que Hinata… te enamoraste de mi por arte de magia…como esas segura que lo que sientes por mi es amor…como lo sabes…-

-porque con tan solo verte…yo…yo…-Hinata no supo que responder y se perdió en los ojos del rubio.

Ambos no se habían dado cuenta pero hubiese parecido que ambos con solo conectar miradas se habían dicho mucho.

Luego Hinata se hizo hacia atrás.

-lo entiendo-dijo mientras, sin perder la vista los ojos del rubio, se secaba las lágrimas con brusquedad y retrocedía unos pasos-perdóname no te molestare más, te dejare en paz a ti y a Sakura-cada vez iba apartándose más del rubio- espero que sean felices, ya no te molestes por darme una respuesta, déjalo todo así como esta, olvida todo lo que te dije, y solo no nos volvamos a dirigir la palabra-.

-Hinata eso no es necesario, yo no quiero que dejes de hablarme-.

-¿que acaso no soy muy torpe para ti?-Escupió Hinata con una risa falsa y con tono sarcástico-¿para qué le quieres seguir hablando a una torpe que lo único que sabe es sonrojarse y ta-tar-tamudear? Lo mejor para ambos será dejar las cosas-

-Hinata yo no pienso eso de ti-

-claro que si-

-bueno, está bien lo admito, pero yo pienso que eso solo muestra lo inocente que eres-

-no, solo muestra mi debilidad, muestra que soy solo una inútil…yo…solo soy débil nunca podre ser tan fuerte…no como ella…-

-¿ella?-

-n-no importa m-me tengo que ir-Hinata estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando naruto le agarro la mano-N-Naruto –kun-.

-Hinata –naruto escondió sus ojos con el cabello-promete que no dejaras de hablarme-Naruto la jalo un poco hacia él, pero no hicieron contacto-por favor prométemelo-.

-Si -dijo Hinata en seco y se marchó hacia su casa-

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Hinata conoció a Nozomi; a ambos les agradaba la compañía del otro, sin mencionar que Hinata estaba empezando a adquirir más confianza en sí misma. Para la fortuna de ambos Tsunade le dio la orden de estar con él mientras se convertía en chunin ya que el examen genin lo concluyo sin ningún problema. Nozomi a un no le decía a Hinata la razón por la que había llegado a konoha y realmente a ella no le interesaba eso, si él se lo quería decir se lo diría mientras no afectara su relación.

En cambio con naruto era otra cosa distinta puesto que se habían distanciado demasiado, la conversación que tu vieron, sirvió para sacar sus sentimientos a flote, sin embargo las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que pareciera. Hinata se lo tomo muy a pecho, por que no le dirigió palabra alguna durante toda la semana y no era para menos prácticamente él se había burlado de sus sentimientos.

En un día soleado Hinata despertó y recibió el aviso que Tsunade tenía una misión para ella, después de comer algo rápido o más bien un tentempié para distraer el hambre se dirigió a la mansión hokage.

Una vez allí, ella se acercó a la puerta de madera que tenía un letrero de "hokage" y dio unos leves golpes.

-adelante- Hinata entro y para su sorpresa Naruto y Nozomi estaban ahí, suponía, esperándola.

- ¿me mando a llamar hokage-sama?- dijo con voz firme sin nada de tartamudeos, Naruto se sorprendió al oír la reacción de la ojo-perla, pues esperaba que se pusiera nerviosa al verlo como siempre lo hacía.

-si, por favor acércate- respondió la Hokage igual o incluso más sorprendida que el portador de Kurama-

- ¿qué sucede Hokage-sama?-

-el día de hoy Hinata cumplirás con una misión junto con tus nuevos dos compañeros de equipo, Uzumaki Naruto y kurata Nozomi- Hinata, miro con atención a la hokage con un poco de sorpresa en su rostro- de ahora en adelante serán un nuevo equipo, el equipo once, encabezado por la única jounin disponible Hyuga Hinata-.

- ¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- grito Naruto- PERO SI HINATA…-

-Hokage-sama-interrumpió Hinata la queja del rubio- ¿porque yo y no otro?-

-Porque eres la única disponible a la que aún no se le ha asignado un equipo-explico Tsunade- de cualquier forma Hinata, solo será por un mes, mientras que los dos genin a tu lado suben de rango, y como hace ya treinta días que obtuviste el título de Jounin, creí que serias la adecuada para lidiar con este equipo-

-Hokage-sama-Hablo Nozomi por primera vez-después del mes… ¿seremos ascendidos?

-si- contesto Tsunade-

-¿cuál es nuestra misión?- pregunto naruto aun confundido pero con seriedad.

- para empezar tendrán una misión rango b, y lo que deben hacer es llevar estos documentos a suna y entregárselos al Kazekage, no está de más decir que son muy importantes, no los pierdan ¿de acuerdo?-todos asintieron- salgan lo más antes posible-.

-hai, Hokage-sama-

Los tres salieron de la oficina hokage y se quedaron de ver en la entrada en veinte minutos, el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la entrada, iniciaron el viaje hacia las tierras del Kazekage-

-Hinata, no sabía que a eras jounin- dijo naruto rompiendo el silencio que se formo.

-sí, hace como un mes- contesto Hinata con voz fría.

-ya veo… no lo había notado- dijo Naruto mientras corría por los arboles.

-tal vez te hubieras dado cuenta, si tan solo notaras la presencia de hina-hime-dijo Nozomi con voz un tanto burlona y enojada por lo poco que la Azabache significaba para el rubio, cuando para él, Hinata, se había transformado en su mundo entero-

-claro que si me importa la vida de Hinata- Hinata volteo a ver a naruto y Nozomi- y no le llames hime-

-y porque no-

-porque Hinata no es una princesa, Hinata es una persona que está dispuesta a luchar y no quedarse de brazos cruzados eso lo sé bien- ante estas palabras Hinata se sonrojo sutilmente, sin llegar a ser notado por ninguno de los dos-por eso no le digas hime-.

_-Naruto-kun, gracias-_

* * *

_bueno espero y les aya gustado nos vemos la __próxima_

_sayonara_


	5. Chapter 5 ¿celos?

konnichiwa minna

lamento la tardanza pero esta semana fue de pruebas de la prepa y ayer me la pase día y noche haciendo tareas y guías de estudio, ustedes saben una que quiere aprovechar su juventud viendo anime y saliendo con sus amigos XD bueno como me tarde un poco y este capitulo esta corto subiré dos capitulos hoy wiiii los de jo con este capitulo

* * *

¿Celos?

Ya era de noche y la ojiperla dio la orden de descansar, se detuvieron y empezaron a sacar las cosas para hacer la tienda, se detuvieron a uno cuantos metros de un lago.

-chicos por qué no se dan un baño o van a refrescarse un poco mientras yo preparo todo para comer algo- dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

-buena idea Hinata ttebayo-

-¿no necesitas ayuda?-

-no se preocupen, yo me encargo de todo-

-esa bien enseguida volvemos-

Ambos salieron directo al lago y empezaban a quitarse la ropa para bañarse. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaban a solas tenía planeado reclamarle a Nozomi por tan acercamiento hacia Hinata, no entendía porque pero no le gustaba el hecho de que la llamara Hina-Chan.

-oye Uzumaki-san-le hablo de repente-¿tú crees que… si… yo…?-se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Qué?- pregunto molesto.

-¿crees que tenga una oportunidad con Hina-Chan si la invito a salir?-.

-¿QUE, QUE?-grito el rubio ante tal pregunta.

-si tu sabes Hinata… yo…en una cita- dijo algo confundido.

-¿Por qué la quieres invitar a salir?

-bueno… veras… a mi Hina-Chan me gusta desde que la vi en ese puesto de ramen… creo que… me enamore de ella a primera vista… nunca antes había vito a una mujer así de bella…-cerro sus ojos y miro al cielo mientras Naruto lo veía confundido-tu sabes… con ojos claros como la luna… cabello azulado pero a la vez obscuro como la noche… mirada tierna-Naruto empezó a visualizar a la chica-sonrisa cálida…sin mencionar sus grandes…-Naruto se sonrojo pensando en lo que iba a decir Nozomi pues a él se le vino a la mente la enorme "voluptuosidad" de la ojiperla- talentos-Naruto suspiro -_creo que se me pego lo pervertido de ero_-senin pensó algo sonrojado.

-Hina-Chan es muy bonita pero a mí me gusta alguien más- dijo el rubio pensando en la pelirosa.

-por eso la rechazaste-ante eso comentario el rubio se enojo- por eso la dejaste llorar esa noche-.

-¿Cómo supiste?-dijo enojado.

-ella me lo conto… veo que realmente se enamoro de ti…en su mirada había tristeza y dolor en aquella noche-Naruto entristeció su rostro- pero para eso estoy yo- lo miro confundido-quiero que los sentimientos de Hina-Chan hacia a ti sean para mí-.

En otro lado Hinata estaba terminando de hacer la comida pensó en llamarlos y empezó a gritar pero no la oían así que fue a gritarles de más cerca pero por el ruido de la cascada no la podían oír, se asomo desde la parte de atrás de una roca, ante lo que vio fue imposible no morir desangrada, el perfecto torso esculpido de Naruto, sus cuadros estaban muy bien marcados y lo músculos laterales estaban en perfecto estado, giro la mirada para no seguir viendo y se topo con el ojinegro, con un cuerpo igual que el rubio pero no soporto mas y se tuvo que tapar la nariz pues ambos estaban a punto de salir del agua Y NO TRAÍAN SUS BOXERS PUESTOS. Esto fue mucho para la ojiperla.

-KYAAAAAAAA-se escucho el grito de la ojiperla.

Minutos más tarde.

-Hina-chan ¿segura que te tropezaste con algo?-

-Hinata ¿estás bien? ¿Segura que no fue una emboscada? ttebayo-.

-N-No, e-estoy segura-

-bien dinos como te caíste-

-b-bueno… yo iba a avisarles que la cena estaba lista… cuando no me figue bien y me tropecé con una rama- dijo nerviosa, no quería que se enteraran que había visto sus esculturales bíceps y su abdomen bien formado.

-bueno vamos a comer ttebayo- agarro sus palillos y empezó a devorar el ramen que la ojiperla preparo para ellos, una vez terminaron de comer fueron a descansar, Naruto y Nozomi en una tienda y Hinata en otra obviamente ¬¬.

Al día siguiente continuaron con su misión.

Durante todo el camino Nozomi no se aparto de Hinata platicaban muy abiertamente y se notaba que ambos disfrutaban de su compañía, Naruto que iba atrás de ellos no podía evitar quitarle la mirada de encima a Nozomi

.-_¿invitar a salir a Hinata? ¿Qué se cree? ttebayo-_ escucho como Hinata reía muy feliz y tímidamente, mientras Nozomi admiraba su sonrisa como si fuera lo más hermoso que allá visto en su vida, al rubio se le revolvió el estomago, empezó a imaginar a Hinata y a Nozomi en una cita, la ojiperla tomada de la mano del ojinegro y comiendo ramen y riendo muy felices, e imagino como el ojinegro se le acercaba a la ojiperla y le trataba de dar una beso y ella lo recibía, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza porque -_me imagino eso… y porque me da tanta rabia el saber que ese cara de rata está enamorado de Hinata… acaso estoy ¿celoso?… no eso no puede ser Hinata no es nada mío… además… todavía amo a Sakura-chan… debe ser otra cosa-_ el rubio tubo esos pensamientos en todo el camino ¿Por qué le daba rabia el ver a Hinata con Nozomi?.


	6. Chapter 6 no pierdo la esperanza

Llegaron a asuna y le entregaron personalmente los papeles al kazekage Gaara, llegaron a la aldea de la hoja 2 días después.

-muy bien chicos iré a dejar el reporte a la hokage, si ustedes quieren vallan a descansar a casa- dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

-bien iré a comer a ichiraku ramen ttebayo-

-Hina-Chan ¿te molesta si yo te acompaño?- pregunto el ojinegro.

_-¿Acompañarla para qué?_ - el rubio lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata esbozo una sonrisa tierna- claro Nozomi-kun por mí no hay ningún problema-

-gracias Hina-Chan- el ojinegro sonrió como si le hubieran regalado un dulce a un niño.

-entonces yo también voy- dijo el rubio medio enojado.

-¿no ibas a comer ramen Naruto-Kun?-.

-yo también soy parte del equipo y también quiero ir ttebayo-.

-no es necesario Naruto-Kun si quieres ir a comer ramen por mí no ha ningún problema de verdad- dijo la ojiperla confundida.

-no yo quiero acompañarte también- tomo la a delantera y fue rumbo a la torre hokage, Hinata y Nozomi se miraron el uno al otro algo confundidos, Naruto los vio por encima de sus hombros - ¿que no vienen?- siguió caminando, la ojiperla y el ojinegro alzaron los hombros y lo siguieron después -_¿Por qué hice eso?-_ se pregunto sonrojado ¿otra vez le dieron celos?

"toc, toc" se escucho en la puerta de una rubia de ojos color miel.

-adelante- dio la autorización para entrar, se abrió la puerta y se pudo notar al nuevo equipo 11 entrar por ella.

-Hokage-Sama, con su permiso, el reporte de la misión- Hinata estiro su brazo y le entrego el pergamino a la ojimiel.

-muy bien Hinata, llegaron muy rápido ¿Qué no descansaron?-

-claro que si Hokage-Sama, pero madrugábamos para que fuera más rápido nuestro trayecto- explico Nozomi.

-sokka, bueno me alegra que estén dando los resultados que me esperaba pueden retirarse-dijo con una sonrisa.

-hai, Hokage-Sama- dijeron al unisone Hinata y Nozomi.

-nee, ba-Chan ¿Cuándo dejaras ese asiento y me le sedaras he? ttebayo- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa zurrona.

-en primer lugar, deja de quejarte de tus misiones- la hokage se paró de su asiento muy enojada- luego entrena más duro y por ultimo DEJA DE SER TAN IDIOTA- lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara que salió volando y rompiendo el muro de la hokage cayendo en el suelo.

-h-hokage-s-sama- Hinata miraba con preocupación al rubio tirado en el suelo- ¿no c-cree que s-se p-paso esta v-vez?-Nozomi mientras tanto tenía una gota en su nuca y una cara de susto enorme m-mejor n-no la h-hago e-enojar pensaba mientras veía a Naruto que a duras penas se reincorporaba.

-no, a tipos como el ahí que tratarlos así- dijo la hokage mientras se reincorporaba en su asiento- pueden retirarse- no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron corriendo llevándose a Naruto en sus hombros.

Una vez salieron de la torre hokage llevaron a Naruto a descansar en una banca.

-Naruto-Kun ¿estás seguro de no querer ir al hospital? Te ve muy herido- le dijo Hinata mientras lo incorporaba en una banca.

-no es necesario Hinata me pondré bien yo me recupero pronto ttebayo- dijo el rubio tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero tenía la cara llena de moretones y el ojo hinchado, y cuando quiso sonreír un diente de en medió se le cayó y Nozomi lo recogió.

-no lo sé viejo te vez mal… deja que Hina-Chan y yo te llevemos con un medico- dijo Nozomi devolviéndole su diente.

El rubio lo miro sorprendido y luego sonrió pero esta vez no se le cayó ningún diente- No se preocupen yo me curare pronto-.

-OYE KURATA-SAN-le gritaban a Nozomi desde el otro lado del parque una chica de cabello café amarrado en una trenza y ojos grandes obscuros y tenia la banda de Konoha en la frente y alado de ella se encontraba un joven de cabello obscuro y ojos claros con la banda de Konoha en el cuello.

-es yûki-kun y Sawako-chan- dijo Hinata al reconocerlos.

-hai, creo que nos veremos después- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hinata la cual se sonrojo un poco y recibió una mirada de desprecio de parte del rubio-Naruto deberías ir al médico- le dijo mientras corría.

El los dejo solos Hinata empezó a concentrar un poco de su chakra.

-Hinata ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el rubio mientras veía a la ojiperla.

-ya que no quieres ir a un medico curare un poco tus heridas- dijo mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de Naruto- ¿te parece bien?- Naruto asintió con la cabeza algo sorprendido.

-¿sabes ninjutsu medico?- el flujo de chakra verde empezó a sanarlo.

-le dije a Shizune-san que me enseñara lo básico durante la 4º guerra, no están bueno como el de Sakura-chan… pero espero que te sea de ayuda-los moretones empezaron a desaparecer y al ojo se la bajo la inflamación, Naruto no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se sonrojo un poco al ver como la mirada de Naruto se dirigía a ella- listo ya esta-.

-gracias Hinata- le dijo mientras sostenía su mano antes de que ella la quitara.

-d-de nada N-Naruto-Kun- se aparto un poco de él, pero el rubio no le soltaba la mano, el rostro de Naruto se entristeció-Naruto-Kun ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto Hinata mientras veía el triste rostro del rubio.

-no, nada, es solo que- Naruto empezó a acariciar la mano de Hinata y esta se sonrojo más-me puse a pensar en lo que ba-Chan dijo- suspiro- tiene razón soy un completo idiota, así nunca llegare a ser hokage como mi padre-para sorpresa de Naruto la ojiperla empezó a reír- ¿qué es tan gracioso?-.

-nada Naruto-Kun- siguió riendo- es solo que yo nunca me imagine que tú te pusieras así por un comentario que de seguro la hokage lo dijo para que mejoraras ¿no crees?- Naruto la miro, y por primera vez se tomo la molestia de ver cada facción de Hinata-bueno aunque debo decirte que yo aun no pierdo las esperanzas de llamarte "Hokage-Sama"-la ojiperla siguió riendo con los ojos cerrados y Naruto admiraba su sonrisa- _¿Cómo nunca la vi reír así?-_ pensó el rubio mientras admiraba, para el entonces, el ser más hermoso que había conocido, la ojiperla paro de reír- me tengo que ir, mi padre me debe estar esperando-se soltó de la mano de Naruto que aun la sostenía- nos vemos en nuestra próxima misión "hokage-Sama"- le dijo mientras se retiraba.

El rubio la vio marcharse, aun admirando lo que en muchos años no pudo ver, su corazón retumbaba con fuerza, por fin se había dado cuenta lo importante que era para él aquella chica que lo admiro desde pequeña y que aquella admiración que ella sentía se volvió amor, un amor puro que él no pudo entender hasta ahora.

_Arigatou Hinata._

* * *

espero y les gusten estos dos capítulos y que mi ortografía por supuesto aya mejorado tan siquiera un poquito, por cierto si no entienden las palabras que pongo en japones por favor aganmelo saber para poner los significados al ultimo bueno nos estamos leyendo XD A DIOS


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Me ama?

perdón por no subir el capitulo ayer pero llegue muy cansada a mi casa, cansada y estresada pero a qui les traigo el cap espero y les guste :D

* * *

**¿Me ama?**

Narrador Naruto.

Desde aquel día medí cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, fui un tonto al no darme cuenta antes, decidí luchar por ella hasta el último momento, jure que su corazón seria solamente mío otra vez, pero cometí un grave error.

Esa misma noche fui a casa de sakura-Chan, ella era mi mejor amiga por lo cual quería contarle lo que me sucedía, además de decirle que ya no estaba enamorado de ella, siempre supe que mis sentimientos asía ella fueron un estorbo en subida, pero no lo quería admitir.

-Naruto ¿qué haces a qui?- me pregunto sorprendida.

-Sakura-chan yo solo pase a verte, ya sabes como amigos-

-a bueno gracias-Sakura me miraba como si mi visita fuera un alago para ella, eso me sorprendió pero no le tome importancia- ¿quieres pasar?-.

-No gracias solo vine a decirte algo- le dije apresurado.

-¿qué cosa Naruto?-me miro esperanzada.

-bueno es que… vine a contarte mis… mis sentimientos… hacia una persona importante para mí- le dije algo nervioso, cada palabra que decía ella lo tomaba como si hablara de ella.

- y ¿Quién es esa persona?- se acerco mucho a mí.

-es Hinata- retrocedió unos pasos desilusionada- creo que… me enamore de ella Sakura-Chan- continúe rascándome la cabeza, su rostro reflejaba tristeza ¿había dicho algo malo?-¿Sakura-Chan?- de sus ojos empezó a salir un liquido cristalino ¿estaba llorando?-Sakura-Chan ¿Por qué lloras?-.

-N-Naruto… es que yo… yo-empezó a sollozar- m-me… m-me enamore… de…ti-se lanzo a mis brazos pero yo la agarre de los hombros y la mire a los ojos, ¡no estaba mintiendo como la ultima vez! ¡Hablaba en serio!

No supe que hacer, así que me fui corriendo, fui un cobarde, otra vez había cometido el mismo error, no me atreví a decirle que ya no la amaba, pero de verdad no sabía qué hacer, seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a mi casa me eche a la cama hasta que amaneció.

Pasó una semana y aun no podía dirigirle la palabra a Sakura, me dolía, ya no la amaba como antes, pero era mi mejor amiga, ¿Cómo se lo decía?, tenía miedo de su reacción.

Mis días fueron pésimos, parecía que Hinata no me quería dirigir la palabra, me evadía y no sabía por qué, yo pensaba que desde aquel día nos acercaríamos más, pero fue todo lo contrario, parecía que solo quisiera estar con esa cara de rata.

Un día iba caminando por el parque distraído, ya casi se cumplía el mes y me convertiría en chunin, me sentía feliz, pero me preocupaban muchas cosas, Hinata era el dolor que sentía mi corazón al pensar que tal vez ella seria la que no correspondiera mis sentimientos, ahora el que se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba cuando estaba enfrente del otro era yo, y mi dolor de cabeza, Sakura.

_¿Cómo diablos le digo que ya no la amo?_

_**fácil "perra ya no te amo" jajajaja **_reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

_Kurama tú no te metas_

_**Jajaja niégate que no sea así de fácil**_

_No así de cruel ttebayo_

_**vamos maldito mocoso, pon en claro tus sentimientos, haces que me de dolor de cabeza**_

_Pues simplemente no me escuches_

_**No es fácil hacerlo, la voz de tu cabeza es muy escandalosa** _se oía molesto _**aun que si fuera tu, me quedaría con la maldita perra pelirosa**_

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

**_Mira al frente jajajajaja_ **hice lo que Kurama me digo, me arrepentí de a verle hecho caso, vi a Hinata agarrada de la mano del cara de rata, estaban sentados, él estaba a punto de darle un beso, no aguante la furia me acerque a ellos antes de que la besara, la cogí del brazo y la aparte de él, le di un golpe en la cara y lo tire al suelo- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA- le grite y me lleve a Hinata de ahí.

Apenas escuchaba los gritos de Hinata replicando que la soltara, pero no podía, la lleve al campo de entrenamiento Nº 3, deje de correr y voltee a verla, se veía agitada, había olvidado que yo corría más rápido que ella.

-p-por…q-que… h-hiciste… e-eso- hablaba entrecortado por el cansancio, aun no la soltaba, la jale asía mí pecho, ella me miro con sorpresa, pero yo me perdí en esos ojos color luna, eran hermosos, me tenían hipnotizados.

-¿ya no me amas?- le solté sin rodeos algo dolido.

-¿q-que?-.

-¿Qué si ya no me amas?- la apreté más asía mi- contéstame- le exigí me miraba confundida- ¿te enamorase de él?-.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- alce su mentón con mi mano la obligue a verme a los ojos.

Me arme de valor tenía que decir lo que sentía, no podría callar y podría perderla-porque yo me enamore de ti- le dije serio, me acerque más a ella y trate de besarla pero ella desvió la mirada.

-no sabes mentir, aun amas a Sakura- dijo tratando de esconder unas lagrimas.

-eso es mentira-la mire a los ojos seguro de mí.

-claro que no- esta vez las lagrimas se hicieron presentes- yo se que aun la amas… nunca podrás olvidarla.

-¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?- me enojo que ella pensara eso- déjame mostrarte que no es cierto- esta vez la bese, al principio fue a la fuerza, pero después pude sentir sus dulces labios corresponder mi beso, lo sabia aun me amaba, y yo la amaba, nada nos podía separar, la abrase con fuerza y pude sentir el amor que ella me tenia, y ella pudo sentir cuanto la amaba, nos besamos hasta que obscureció y las estrellas se hicieron presentes, fue hermoso.

La lleve a su casa y nos quedamos de ver al día siguiente para ir a la torre hokage, nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

* * *

jeje espero y les guste este capitulo :D


	8. Chapter 8 olvidarte

olvidarte

-Oye, Hinata-Chan- dijo algo molesto el rubio.

-¿Q-Que sucede Naruto-Kun?- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué él cara de rata te iba a besar? ttebayo- dijo más molesto mientras abrasaba con fuerza a la ojiperla y la pegaba más a él.

-a bueno veras…-

Flash back.

En el parque de Konoha una pareja iba caminando hablando muy felizmente, hasta que un peli azul marino tuvo la iniciativa de sentarse y una ojiperla le imito el acto.

-nee, Hina-Chan, te sigue gustando Naruto?- pregunto serio.

-b-bueno más que gustarme…-empezó a juguetear con sus dedos-y-yo…-

-aun lo amas verdad- dijo algo deprimido.

-te juro que no es mi intensión- un poco sonrojada- he tratado de olvidarlo… pero…-soltó un suspiro-con tan solo verlo… yo- Nozomi se acerco a ella y la agarro del mentón.

-Hina-Chan… tú me gustas mucho- dijo con un leve sonrojo sonrojado- yo… quiero que sepas que si Naruto no te corresponde yo lo hare Hina-Chan… yo estoy dispuesto a ir por ti a donde sea- Hinata lo miro sorprendida-

-N-Nozomi-Kun- lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Hina-Chan… ¿y-yo te g-gusto?- él se fue acercando poco a poco.

La ojiperla lo pensó unos segundos- yo… creo que s-si-.

Él sonrió un poco era la respuesta que estaba esperando se acerco más- eso es suficiente- le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, ella lo imito, sabía lo que venía, estaban al rose, su corazón palpitaba con una rapidez y empezó a sentir mariposas en el estomago, pero en vez de sentir unos cálidos labios, sintió una mano apretarla fuertemente del brazo.

-KYAAAA-grito mientras era jalada, miro a su atacante era un rubio lleno de rabia, le soltó un golpe al ojinegro-NARUTO-KUN DETENTE- grito con desesperación la ojiperla-NOZOMI-KUN-.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA- le grito el rubio y salió corriendo junto con ella.

-NARUTO-KUN DETENTE… NARUTO-KUN ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO-le gritaba la ojiperla mientras a duras penas podía mantener el paso del rubio-NARUTO-KUN ¿QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS?-la siguió jalando hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

Final flash back.

-y eso fue lo que paso- el rubio la abrazaba de ambas manos por la cintura y la ojiperla lo abrazaba del cuello.

- nee, ¿enserio trataste de olvidarme?- pregunto triste con la mirada baja.

-bueno es que yo… -dijo nerviosa.

-y… ¿te gusta Nozomi, verdad?- volvió a decir serio, pero esta vez su mirada penetrante se dirigió a los ojos de la hyuga que lo miraba preocupada- eso no me gusta- declaro, acaricio con una a mano la cintura de la ojiperla y con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla-no me gusta que la mujer que me ha amado todo este tiempo… le guste otro hombre que no sea yo- le susurro y pego más sus labios a los de ella, dándole un cálido beso lleno de amor y ternura, se separaron después de un largo rato, el rubio se separo poco a poco.

-tu tuviste la culpa- replico Hinata.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido.

-si tu hubieses correspondido mis sentimientos desde un principio,-lo abrazo y se recargo en su hombro- tu serias el único en mi pensamientos- lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- y no tendrías celos de alguien más- dijo en tono burlo y se separo de él, pero aun tenían el tacto.

-no me lo recuerdes- dijo el rubio con cascadas en los ojos.

La ojiperla lo abrazo y soltó una risilla- pero aun así te amo y me alegra que tu también siena lo mismo por mi- le sonrió con lo ojo cerrados.

-y-yo también t-te a-amo- dijo algo sonrojado-ven te llevo a tu casa- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedo con los de ella, llegaron a la casa de la hyuga quedaron de verse en un lugar en especifico para el día siguiente ya que ese día Naruto se convertiría en chunin y tendría que ir a una misión y se separaría por 1 mes de la ojiperla.


	9. Chapter 9 ¿traición?

Hola a todos a qui les traigo la conti hoy también subiré dos capítulos espero y les guste mi fic :D

* * *

¿traición?

Me desperté y me cambie, me quite la pijama y me puse la vestimenta de siempre, baje a desayunar algo después de comer un rico pan de melón salí al jardín y vi que el día estaba estupendo soleado y muy bonito los rayos de sol alumbraban cada gardenia de mi jardín que yo desde pequeña me avía encargado de que crecieran sanas y hermosas, en especial una de color celeste, esta era una especie de planta rara, estaba dispuesta a dársela a la persona más importante en mi vida, Naruto, se la quería dar antes de que se fuera a su misión yo ya no sería mas de su equipo así que me sentí un poco triste respecto a eso, quería decirle todo lo que sentía por él, que lo amaba, al principio pensé que solo estaba jugando con migo pero me di cuenta que él me empezaba a sentir algo por mi, o al menos eso creía yo .

-Hinata-sama, Kurata-san vino a buscarla- me grito kou-san.

-ya voy-le grite mientras iba asía la entrada.

Cuando salí me tope con Nozomi me había llevado un ramo de flores muy bonito.

-anno…ohao Nozomi-Kun- le dije mientras recibía los ramos

-ohao Hina-Chan-

-no sería yo la que tendría que darte algo- le dije con una sonrisa.

-me gusta regalarte cosas-me decía y se acerco a mi cachete y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-pues gracias-dije con una sonrisa- las pondré en agua y nos vamos ya vuelvo-,

Regrese al minuto siguiente y nos dirigimos al punto de reunión donde me quede de ver con Naruto-Kun veníamos hablando de cosas triviales sin importancia hasta que Nozomi hizo una pregunta un poco incomoda.

-¿tú y Naruto andan desde ayer verdad? -me soltó de repente, si algo me gustaba de Nozomi es que nunca se andaba con rodeos pero esa pregunta me incomodo definitivamente.

-etto… él y yo-no sé porque pero sentí que él se sentía incomodo con esa pregunta, tenía la sensación de que si le decía que si él se deprimiría mucho, para mi sorpresa Nozomi río muy alegremente.

-Hina-Chan yo te amo mucho ¿sabes?- yo abrí los ojos como plato- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, haberte conocido, nunca me arrepentiré de haberte hablado en el puesto de ramen ese día- me dirigió una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados- yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

-Nozomi-Kun-le dirigí una sonrisa y luego voltee hacia enfrente-ari…-la siguiente imagen que vi hizo que me quedará en shock no reaccionaba-

-Hina-Chan ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Nozomi lo máximo que pude hacer fue alzar mi brazo temblorosa y señale hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sakura besándose se veía como Naruto disfrutaba el beso, él la estaba agarrando de los hombros no aguante mas y salí corriendo- Hina-Chan shoto mate- Nozomi salió tras de mí y me alcanzo justo antes de llegar ami casa me abrazo de la cintura-tranquila todo está bien- me decía mientras yo empezaba a derramar lagrimas y sollozos

-no, nada está bien-dije una vez de calmarme por unos segundos. Nozomi me llevo a hasta mi casa y sin que se dieran cuenta, me llevo a mi habitación, ahí me ayudo a recostarme en la cama realmente estaba mal empecé a llorar recordando una y otra vez esa asquerosa escena, Nozomi se acomodo a mi lado y me abrazo.

-ya no llores Hina-Chan, recuerda que te amo y que me duele verte llorar- me dijo Nozomi mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, pero mi sollozo una vez más se hizo presente haciendo que mi cuerpo brincara bruscamente cierto determinado tiempo.

-los odio Nozomi-Kun, los odio, los odio-le decía mientras apretaba con fuerza mis dientes luego lo abrase con mucha fuerza y empecé a gritar- LO MALDIGO, MALDIGO EL DÍA QUE LO CONOCÍ, EL DÍA QUE ME ENAMORE DE EL, MALDIGO TODO LO QUE HICE YO POR EL LO MALDIGO, LO MALDIGO-mis gritos se escucharon por toda la mansión Hyuga y lo seguí maldiciendo hasta que me quede dormida cuando me desperté el que estaba a mi lado abrasándome ya no era Nozomi era mi hermana hanabi.

-Hanabi-neechan-Hanabi me abrazaba con fuerza- ¿y Nozomi-Kun?-.

-ya se fue tiene como 20 minutos que se fue, se quedo un buen rato esperando a que despertaras,-dijo mi hermanita mientras se frotaba lo ojos- cuando yo entre a la habitación él se sorprendió mucho, me contó lo que había pasado y me dijo que me quedara contigo hasta que despertaras me digo que el volvería mas tarde y que te digiera que todo está bien-la puse frente a mí y la abrase, nuevamente me volví a quedar dormida.

Nos quedamos dormidas hasta que mi padre nos despertó anunciando de nuevo la llegada de Nozomi salí a dar una vuelta con el necesitaba despegar mi mente y la compañía de Nozomi le daba calma a mi corazón herido el no hablaba yo tampoco, estaba muy dolida, me dispuse a hablar pero él me gano.

-¿qué vas a hacer esta tarde?- me pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano.

-mmm… no tengo nada planeado ¿quieres hacer algo?-le dije dudosa pero sin tener ganas de salir a hacer alguna actividad.

-bueno pensé que podríamos ir a pedirle una misión a la hokage de alto rango eso te ayudara a despejar un poco tu mente ¿no crees?- la idea me pareció muy buena así que accedí.


	10. Chapter 10 pesadillas I

Pesadillas PARTE I

Era un día soleado para mi realmente el sol brillaba tan radiantemente que me despertó con el primer destello de luz que lanzo a mi habitación, hoy eran un día importante para mi pues le pediría a Hinata que fuera mi novia sin mencionar que mis días de genin se acabaron, ese mismo día ba-Chan me ascendería a chunin, le pedí a Sakura-Chan, kakashi-sensei y por supuesto a mi Hinata que estuvieran presentes en el momento inclusive al cara de rata de Nozomi era obvio que estuviera presente a él también le ascendían solo faltaba que ese mismo día llegara sasuke que prometió regresar a la aldea cuando estuviera más tranquilo, mi día hoy sería perfecto o al menos eso pensé yo.

Estaba esperando a que llegara Hinata al lugar de donde quedamos vernos me dijo que pasaría por Nozomi y que de ahí nos íbamos a la torre hokage ese mismo, día también me asignarían una misión especial solo para mi, ya que Nozomi según el tenia otras cosas que hacer y rechazo la misión se me informaría de todo ese mismo día también me acompañarían otros chunin y jounin supuse quienes estarían ahí en especial que estuviera mi Hinata.

-Naruto- Para mi sorpresa Sakura llego y me beso en la boca mientras me abrazaba yo me quede desconcertado por eso tarde en reaccionar la tome de los hombros y la empuje.

-oye Sakura-Chan que te pasa no hagas eso yo ya no quiero nada contigo- dije muy disgustado pero a Sakura no le afecto en nada y siguió sonriendo.

-perdón Naruto me deje llevar- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado- y a quien esperas creí que te vería en la torre hokage-

- si espero a alguien-me sorprendió que tomara esa reacción le había dicho que ya no la amaba pero o no me escucho o lo tomo bien, no lo supe, trate de ser cortante con ella para que se fuera, para mi sorpresa seguía ahí y no se quería ir me estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberla invitado- ¿y tú a quien esperas?-.

- a nadie, ven ya vámonos de seguro Hinata-san llegara después con Kurata-san- me dijo mientras me jalaba de la mano y me llevaba a la torre hokage.

Cuando llegamos ni Hinata ni Nozomi avían llegado eso me preocupo un poco pero no le di tanta importancia _-de ven estar esperándome-_ pensé. Ya había pasado una hora y no llegaban me preocupo mucho.

-Nozomi-san ya se atraso me temo que…- fue interrumpida la puerta se abrió y entro Nozomi solo.

-disculpe la demora hokage-sama puedo pasar-

-adelante Nozomi-san puedes pasar, pero que sea la última vez-

-lo siento mucho hokage-sama se me presento un inconveniente- dijo con calma mientras avanzaba, cuando paso por mi lado el cara de rata me lanzo una mirada de odio que hizo que se estremeciera la piel, tuve un mal presentimiento.

-bueno comencemos- hablo tsunade-bachan cuando termino de hablar nos entrego nuestro chaleco y nuevas bandas protectoras indicando que ya éramos chunin y no es por presumir pero el chaleco se me veía genial. Cuando salimos de la oficina kakashi puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de "felicidades" y Sakura me abrazo y trato de besarme de nuevo pero no la deje aparte mi vista y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Nozomi.

-¿dónde está Hinata-Chan?- le pregunte.

-no se-se acerco hacia mi- iré a verla a su casa creo que está enferma-

-está enferma pero si anoche estuve con ella y se veía bien, iré a verla-

-no- me dijo rápidamente Nozomi- si quieres festejar con alguien por qué no te vas con tu amiga- me dijo con frialdad haciendo énfasis en "amiga", mirando a Sakura que aun colgaba de mis hombros, la aparte de mi lado y mire a Nozomi- además ¿que no tienes una misión?- me dijo mientras se iba.

- es cierto tengo que estar en la puerta en una hora nos vemos- dije despidiéndome de todos y Salí corriendo.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me prepare después de que termine vi que me quedaban 20 minutos de sobra,

Me recosté en mi cama y me puse a pensar en lo del día anterior estaba realmente felizHinata-Chan y yo empecé a pasar mis dedos por mi boca recordando el sabor de la dulce boca de "mi chica", nunca ante me había sentido tan feliz, recordé lo que Nozomi dijo.

_- ayer estuve con ella y parecía que todo estaba en orden, ¿Qué abra pescado? Yo no estoy enfermo para decir que yo la contagie, ttebayo-_

**_-probablemente le dieron nauseas después de besar tu boca apestosa jajajajaja-_**

_-Kurama no digas tonteríasle grite con una vena en la sien ami no me apesta la boca-_

**_-Porque no te la hueles jajajajaja-_**

_-Cállate-_

Mire mi reloj y vi que ya me había a trazado 5 minutos Salí corriendo. Cuando llegue a la entrada me esperaban Tenten, Rock lee, kakashi-sensei, e Ino con ellos me habían asignado la misión me decepcione cuando no vi a mi Hinata. Kakashi-sensei explico rápido la misión y salimos de inmediato.

La misión no era tan difícil, una aldea había sido a tacada y nosotros teníamos que ayudar a su restauración, pero la aldea volvió a ser a tacada gracias a Kami que yo estaba ahí, los vencí a todos, claro con ayuda de mis compañeros ¬¬, pero cada que vencíamos un grupo llegaba otro. Pero sin darme cuenta el tiempo se pasaba y ya iba a cumplir un mes desde que salimos de misión. Pero trataba de escribirle a Hinata cuando kakashi enviaba a pakku a llevarle el informe a la hokage, aun que kakashi me miraba con mirada picara y me incomodaba un poco.

Extrañamente no podía dormir bien y no toda la culpa la tenía el estar pensando en Hinata. Durante más de una noche tenia horribles pesadillas y casi siempre terminaba gritando, soñaba que me encontraba en el campo de batalla de la cuarta guerra, estaba muy herido no podía mantenerme de pie y caía en los brazos de Hinata y me miraba con desesperación, ella trataba de gritar pero no podía, yo estaba medio muerto pero podía ver cuánto sufría, me di cuenta que los cuerpos de Neji y Nozomi estaban a mi lado y Sakura me apartaba de Hinata y me agarraba la cabeza, yo trataba de moverme para ir y abrazar a Hinata pero no podía, cerraba los ojos fuertemente y el escenario cambiaba, estaba en un hospital hecho en ruinas detrás de mi había una bola de médicos rodeando una camilla, oí los gritos de una mujer, los cuales reconocí de inmediato eran de Hinata pero no sabía por qué gritaba, ella estaba sufriendo, lo veía en sus ojos, corría asía ella pero no la alcanzaba -_HINATA, HINATA_- le gritaba, pero al parecer no me oía, yo seguía corriendo hasta que , por fin llegaba a la camilla, Hinata empezaba a llorar y me decía _-no me abandones Naruto-kun-_ estaba llena de sangre voltee y los doctores ya no estaban volví a ver a Hinata pero su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierta por una manta, reconocí la mano de ba-chan _-lo siento Naruto pero no pude salvarla_- me decía y se llevaba a Hinata en la camilla, Nozomi aparecía atrás de mi tenía una espada atravesada en el estomago estaba lleno de sangre pero aun hablaba _-no cumpliste tu promesa… LA DEJASTE MORIR-_

–NOOOOOOOOOOOO- despertaba gritando siempre que soñaba eso, y la pesadilla era muy constante lo que aumentaba mis ganas de ver a Hinata.

* * *

mañana temprano subo la conty nos leemos :D


	11. Chapter 11 pesadillas II

Perdón por subirlos tan tarde pero los subo en mi tiempo libre ademas estoy escribiendo de nuevo, ya que me tome 2 semanas de descanso.

A mi no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente XD.

Pero los iré subiendo de dos en dos para que pronto lleguen a donde me quede.

Algunos me dijeron que los hice llorar pero quien sabe a qui XD.

* * *

Pesadillas PARTE II

La hokage nos asigno una misión de emergencia salimos tan rápido como pudimos, nuestra misión era atrapar a un sujeto del libro bingo, de alto riesgo necesitaba golpear algo, así que me di prisa para salir cuanto antes. Una vez que salimos Nozomi venia leyendo el pergamino de nuestra misión.

-oye…sabes francés- dijo mientras venia leyendo.

-no ¿Por qué?-

-por que no le entiendo al nombre de este amigo jiosede… Josete aaaaaaaaaa no le entiendo

-a ver déjame ver…mmm…no le entiendo que extraño nombre…se le a visto cerca de la aldea oculta de Konoha, es acusado del asesinato de 2 familias enteras y 2 menores de edad… que cruel… se le vio acompañado cerca de por a qui.

-bien empecemos a buscarlo-

-hai BYAKUGAN- active mi byakugan y empezamos la búsqueda del hombre.

-ya habían pasado dos días y no lo encontrábamos agudicé mas mi byakugan pero no encontraba al hombre, llegamos a un lago y decidimos descansar nuevamente ahí.

-deberías dormir un poco, usar tanto el byakugan te podría lastimar lo ojos y podrías quedar ciega, ya te paso una vez recuerdas-.

-¿cómo sabes que me quede ciega?-

-Hanabi-san me contó, también lo que hizo tu primo por ti, parecía que te amaba mucho ¿no crees?-.

-sí, yo lo quería por igual… pero esa estúpida guerra… me lo arrebato…-Nozomi solo me veía con nostalgia.

-ya no vayas a llorar- me abrazo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla-no llores ven duerme un poco-.

Me quede dormida entre el pecho Nozomi sentí su cálido abrazo él era una gran persona, y ahora significaba mucho para mí, me quede tan dormida que tuve un extraño sueño, soñé que bestia un lindo y hermoso vestido de novia me encontraba en el dogo de mi casa, Ino-san me estaba dando unos retoques de maquillaje mientras me decía -_te pondré hermosa para "el"- _ella salía de la habitación y me asía señas para que saliera -_mira quien está a qui Hinata_- volteaba a ver y Neji con un smoking se encontraba ahí esperándome con un ramo de flores blancas, yo lloraba e iba a abrazarlo -_NEJI TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO_- le gritaba mientras él me abrazaba con fuerza luego Nozomi también estaba ahí lo abrazaba con fuerzas el también estaba de traje extrañamente le decía -_porque me dejaste, no debiste irte de mi lado_- le decía mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba por el _-no_ _llores debes estar lista para "el_"-le asentía con la cabeza mientras me metía de nuevo al dogo en donde un hombre de traje blanco me esperaba pero por la sombra no podía ver su rostro, el estiraba su brazo para que le diera el mismo, voltee y lo siguiente que vi me estaba a punto de volver loca, Neji y Nozomi estaban acostados, más bien tirados en el suelo muertos, voltee a ver a mi acompañante y vi a Naruto sangrando y caía en mis brazos yo cerraba mis ojos y los volvía a abrir y le escena era la misma pero estaba peleando yo sola en la guerra no aguante mas y grite, gritaba y gritaba pero de mi boca no salía ni un sonido de pronto Sakura se encontraba a mi lado con la cabeza de Naruto en su pecho y me gritaba -_SU MUERTE FUE TU CULPA TU LOS MATASTE, NO PODISTE PROTEGERLOS_- -_no no es cierto…NO ES CIERTO_-

-NO ES CIERTO- desperté gritando, estaba aturdida Nozomi no estaba a mi lado empecé a buscarlo pero no lo encontraba active mi byakugan y una hacha trato de cortarme por la mitad pero la esquive a tiempo, mire a mi agresor, era el hombre que buscábamos pero a diferencia de la foto estaba completamente gordo.

-muñeca ten cuidado o podrían hacerte daño jajajaja- reía su voz era muy gruesa.

-donde esta Nozomi- le pregunte enojada con el ceño fruncido.

-no se dé quien me hablas de seguro ya me lo comí jajajajaja- ante su respuesta trato de volver a atacarme con su hacha pero yo la sostuve y salte arriba de ella dándole un patada y tomando a mi deposición su arma.

-TE LO VOLVERE A PREGUNTAR… ¿DONDE ESTAS NOZOMI-KUN?-

-NO SE QUIEN ES ESE- se aventó a mi dispuesto a teclearme.

-ARTE NINJA, ELEMENTO AGUA, DRAGON DE AGUA- me puse en el lago he invoque al dragón de agua y lo dirigí hacia el- ARTE NINJA, TORNADO DE AGUA- volví a gritar, el hombre quedo atrapado en mi tornado pero cuando se termino la técnica este se despertó como si nada.

- eso es todo muñeca – y se volvió a lanzar asía mi pero alguien lo ataco por atrás.

-ELEMENTO FUEGO. BOLA DE FUEGO- el fuego lo quemo todo y ya no se pudo mover voltee a ver quién era.

-NOZOMI- me lance hacia él y lo abrase con fuerza, mi sueño a un me tenía algo aturdida- ¿Dónde estabas?- Le pregunte entre lagrimas- no importa no me lo vuelvas a hacer- lo abrase mas pero luego me di cuenta de algo, abrí los ojos ya que los había cerrado para abrasarlo, y el no tenia camisa en realidad, solo estaba en pantalones y pude notar y tocar su gran torso bien esculpido y detallado lo mire y el estaba tan rojo como un tomate incluso mas- g-gome-me-nas-sai- le dije cuando me puse igual de roja que el.

-n-no i-importa hina-c-Chan- nos separamos de golpe y espere a que se pusiera la camisa estaba realmente a penada y me tapaba la nariz esperando no tener una hemorragia nasal.

-¿d-donde estabas?-

-cuando t-te quedaste dormida, fui a conseguir algo de comer y s-salí a pescar p-pero no conseguí n-nada-

-n-no importa-.


	12. Chapter 12 Naruto-baka

Naruto-Baka

Ya habían pasado un me desde que Naruto se fue de su misión, una pelo de chicle (odiada por muchas personas especialmente por mi ¬¬) caminaba tristemente en las calles de konoha muy pensativa, -_Naruto, tu realmente te enamoraste de Hinata_-.

Flash back

Ya era de noche y Sakura se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento para aclarar su mente, pues aun se preguntaba si realmente amaba a Naruto, estaba 100% segura que si era así ellos andarían sin ningún problema.

-Naruto…- salió de su boca como suspiro, de pronto escucho unas risas juguetonas, se asomo sin ser vista escondiéndose entre unos árboles y vio quienes eran- ¿Naruto…y también…H-Hinata?- siguió mirando y pudo observar como Naruto sostenía a la ojiperla de la cintura y como cada determinado tiempo estos se besaban.

No lo soporto más y salió corriendo.

Final flash back.

Se dirigía ahora más deprimida asía la torre hokage pues tsunade la había mandado a llamar, ya había terminado todo su laborioso trabajo en el hospital de konoha. Llego a la oficina de la ojimiel y toco.

-adelante- indico la ojimiel.

-¿me mando a llamar tsunade-sensei?- pregunto una vez se incorporo en la oficina.

-Sakura, tengo una misión de rango d para ti-.

-¿rango d? ¿Y qué es?-**inner: ****_que cree que_**_**soy**_**_genin o que_****-**

-como el hospital de konoha ya se está restaurando no es muy necesario que te quedes ahí, te daré un trabajo menos estresante-

-y ¿Cuál es?- pregunto curiosa.

-necesitamos ayuda para el correo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-ha, si claro- **inner: ****_¿es enserio? (tic en el ojo_**_)-._

Sakura salió de la oficina rumbo a su "nuevo empleo temporal", llego y espero a que las palomas fueran llegando, ya llevaba un buen rato ahí aburrida, cuando de pronto vio acercarse a un perrito conocido.

-¡PAKKU!-grito la Haruno al reconocer al pobre perrito cansado-¿tienes noticia de Naruto?

-si…toma… un pergamino… es para tsunade… lo manda kakashi… otro es para ti… y otro para Hinata- dijo pakku en pausas por el cansancio.

-¿Quién manda estos dos?-pregunto señalando ambos pergaminos.

-Naruto-

-¿Naruto me envió un pergamino?- dijo contenta.

-y a Hinata- dijo pakku sentándose en sus patas traseras.

-a si, también a ella- dijo indiferente.

-bueno me retiro- dijo pakku levantándose y echando andar de nuevo. Sakura no resisto más y leyó su carta, tenia patas de araña y dibujitos raros y se podía alcanzar a leer "cuida de mi casa" con faltas de ortografía un tic le dio en el ojo.

-MALDITO BAKA-grito dejando la carta en el suelo echa trisas. No evito su curiosidad y abrió la de Hinata perfectamente echa, otro tic apareció en su ojo, pensó mientras hacía trisas el pergamino de Hinata_- ya se tengo una idea_- pensaba con malicia- _Hinata me vio besando a Naruto… si yo intercepto los pergaminos de Naruto hacia Hinata diciéndole cosas horribles… si eso hare… para cuando Naruto llegue… Hinata lo odiara y Naruto será mío, si eso hare_- pensaba con malicia dicho eso, más bien pensado, se puso en marcha haciendo dos cartas una para ella bien hecha y otra para Hinata tratando de asimilar la letra del rubio.

Narradora Hinata

Un día fui con Tenten, Hanabi, Kiba y Nozomi a comer ramen a Ichiraku llegamos y estaba vacío, pedimos nuestros tazones de cerdo y empezamos a comer.

-esta delicioso- decía mi hermana.

-Hanabi-san ¿Qué nunca avías comido ramen?- pregunto Kiba.

-mi padre no la deja salir solo se la pasa entrenando en el dogo, me esforcé para que la dejara venir- dije con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hanabi.

-cielos que estricto ¿no crees?- dijo Tenten.

-si demasiado pero no importa, algún día me vengare de el- dijo mientras empuñaba su mano en su pecho, todos empezamos a reír por su comentario.

-jaja jaja ya lo creo Hanabi-Chan, esfuérzate como tu hermana y todo saldrá bien- dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa. Seguimos comiendo hasta que llego Sakura.

-ha Hinata a qui estas- dijo con malicia.

-que quieres Haruno- conteste de mala gana.

-no me digas así Hinata, ¿acaso no somos amigas?- dijo descaradamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije cortante, todos menos Nozomi, me miraban con descontento.

-te llego esto, creo que es de Naruto- dijo con mas cinismo.

-¿Qué es esto?-lo recibí y era una carta la abrí y la leí en silencio.

_ **Hola Hinata, solo te escribo para pedirte una disculpa,**_

_**La mentó haberte ilusionado de esta forma,**_

_**Creo que lo nuestro fue error realmente lo lamento ttebayo,**_

_**Pero me di cuenta y por más que trate de pensar en ti,**_

_**Solo pude pensar en Sakura-Chan,**_

_**No lo pude evitar pero su beso,**_

_**Fue más perfecto que el tú, yo lo siento mucho,**_

_**Espero y podamos ser amigos,**_

_**Regresare pronto**_

_**atte.: Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo**_

Ante leer la carta no pude evitarlo y salí llorando, no lo pude evitar, me sentí como una basura, ni siquiera hice caso a los gritos de mis amigos, deje la carta en el mostrador, no quería verla, ni leerla de nuevo, ahora estaba segura de mis sentimientos, lo que algún día sentí por él en un instante se desvanecía y se transformaba en odio, odio puro y más cosas, pero no sentí el amor que llegue a sentir por él, corrí y seguí corriendo, hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento en donde le di ánimos alguna vez, mis lagrimas cada vez se hacían más presentes, no paraba de llorar cuando sentí una mano tras mi espalda.

-Hinata estas bien- me pregunto una chica que no la reconocí al instante pero después me di cuenta de quién era.

-Sawako-Chan- me limpie mis ojos- cuanto tiempo sin verte-.

-si ha pasado algún tiempo pero estaba de misión-me sonrío- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

-por idiota- le dije mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

-Hinata ¿por qué dices eso?- se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo.

-porque lo soy… creí en un idiota y solo me ilusiono… le di todo lo que pude…estaba completamente enamorada de él… y yo como la idiota que soy…creí que él sentía lo mismo por mi… pero siempre estuvo enamorado de una estúpida chica-.

-te refieres a Uzumaki-san ¿verdad?-asentí con la cabeza- Kurata-san tenía razón el es un idiota…pero sabes algo Hinata- alce mi cabeza y la vi ella me sonreía agradecida, pero no sabía porque-quiero darte las gracias por lo que le hiciste a Kurata-san-yo la mire confundida- Kurata-san nunca te a contando de su vida ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza- el también estaba enamorado de una chica… al igual que tu… le dio todo lo que pudo,…pero ella no le correspondió… él se deprimió mucho… no quería salir inclusive hizo cosas que realmente no valían la pena- ella bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Qué cosas?- le pregunte confundida.

-él decía que no valía la pena un ser tan despreciable como el…así que…más de una vez…el trato de quitarse la vida… -me quede pasmada ante esa información- pero, después de algún tiempo él decía que te avía soñado a ti y que tenía que salvarte antes de que fuera demasiado tarde,… entonces se le metió la loca idea de venir a la aldea y transformarse en shinobi, mi mama le ofreció el techo, y bueno el sabia quien eras de alguna forma él se enamoro de ti antes de conocerte, por eso quiero darte las gracias, eres la razón por la que ahora el vive.

-¿es… eso… cierto?-

Antes de que Sawako me respondiera una voz atrás le respondió.

-es cierto Hina-chan… yo estoy a qui para salvarte…-estaba parado a tras de mi me miraba serio pero su mirada escondía algunas lagrimas-estoy a qui para ti… yo no quiero que tu sufras- me lance a sus brazos con fuerza.

-ayúdame a olvidarlo… por favor-le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-yo ya me voy- dijo Sawako mientras se iba- de nada- escuche decirle en un susurro a Nozomi.

-Hina-Chan- lo mire a los ojos- te amo… y quiero ayudarte a salir a delante… por favor… cásate con migo.

Lo pensé unos minutos y luego supe lo que tenía que hacer-si- le dije segura- casémonos lo más pronto posible- si realmente quería olvidar a Naruto tenía que rehacer mi vida sin él y empezar una nueva con Nozomi.

* * *

A qui los dejo espero y les guste casi no los pido pero me interesa su opinión

de verdad me gustaria que me dejaran un review son bienbenidos tanto buenos como malos

de hecho alguien me comento que no le gusto y lo acepto.

solo han de saber que yo solo escribo lo que yo quisiera leer :D

hasta la proxima :)


	13. Chapter 13 regreso

Regreso

A la semana siguiente, anunciamos nuestro compromiso con mi padre, al principio no quería acceder pero Nozomi le dijo que no me iba a obligar a tomar su apellido y que nuestros hijos aun que no fuera lo más correcto, llevarían el apellido Hyuga sin excepción, lo cual mi padre accedió al final. Y al día siguiente lo anunciamos a los demás Kiba se molesto un poco, pero empezó a llevarse bien con Nozomi, los demás me felicitaron, a excepción de Sakura que ni me dio importancia, aun actuaba raro y durante los demás días solo se la pasaba presumiéndome las cartas que le mandaba Naruto, diciéndole cuanto la extrañaba no quería ni ver lo que esas malditas cartas decían aun me dolía, pero, Nozomi se esforzó por no dejarme llorar, no dejaba de abrazarme y me sentía más segura con él.

Mi padre me dijo también que me daría mi tiempo pero que él creía que ya estaba lista para ser la líder del clan y que prefería que mi hogar estuviera dentro del clan para que no hubiera problema alguno, yo accedí y le dije que no me tardaría mucho solo los primeros meses.

Pasaron 3 meses y la boda estaba a una semana, me sentía nerviosa pero segura, Nozomi había cumplido lo dicho, casi no me molestaba el hecho de pensar que había algo entre Sakura y Naruto, no me importaba nada de él, Sakura me había dicho que me habían llegado otras cartas de él pero no las recibí.

-es un día muy bonito ¿no crees?- le dije a Nozomi mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa después de una cita con él.

-sí, casi tan bonito como tu-se detuvo y se acerco a mi boca, me beso y yo le correspondí el beso, me encantaba besarlo, era como si fuera mi necesidad, al parecer al fin me había enamorado de él, nos separamos y seguimos caminando.

Suspire- ya falta poco para la boda-.

- si dentro de poco seremos marido y mujer- me dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-supongo que me iré a vivir a tu departamento ¿no?-

-si, pero solo será por poco tiempo, compraremos una casa- se sonrojo casi como un tomate- para que puedan jugar nuestros hijos-

-s-si, será m-muy b-bonito llegar a ser m-mama- me sonroje totalmente seguimos caminando y llegamos a mi casa.

Nozomi me abrazo y me dio otro beso se despego luego de un largo rato- procura no tener pesadillas-me dijo con una sonrisa- mejor sueña con migo-.

-lo haré, y tu sueña con migo- le dije.

-entonces soñare con un ángel- me volvió a besar.

-nos vemos mañana-le dije en un susurro y me despedí de él.

La pesadilla se hacía presente cada vez más veces con más frecuencia siempre era la misma no cambiaba, esto empezaba asustarme y a preocuparme tanto por Nozomi como por Naruto, no quería saber nada de él, pero no era para desearle la muerte o que se hiciera daño. Decidí contárselo a Nozomi y a la hokage ambos me dijeron que solo era un sueño, pero cuando les dije que era más frecuente y que era la misma pesadilla, la hokage decido tomar precauciones y mando un equipo a cerciorarse de que Naruto estuviera bien y todo su equipo pero sin que se diera cuenta, y con eso me sentí más tranquila aunque la pesadilla no se iba.

En cuanto a Nozomi, yo lo tenía a mi lado y sé que ambos nos cuidaríamos él uno al otro, por eso no me preocupaba tanto, se que estaríamos bien ambos.

Por fin fue el día más esperado, me estaban poniendo mi vestido de novia blanco como la nieva realmente era muy bonito, me encontraba en mi habitación Hanabi me estaba ayudando a acomodármelo y Tsunade-sama dejo un rato la oficina y me ayudo con el peinado, Sawako me ayudo con el maquillaje, me sentía realmente en un sueño, la boda seria en mi casa en el patio, sentía mariposas en el estomago, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, Hanabi me puso el velo con cuidado y una vez ya lista, me dirigí al patio, mi padre me estaba esperando en el pasillo con un smoking nunca lo había visto así.

-te vez muy linda- me dijo mientras alzaba su brazo para llevarme hasta mi futuro esposo.

-gracias tu también te ves muy bien de traje- me sonrío me alegraba que mi padre al fin me aceptara.

Llegue al patio agarrada de mi padre con un ramo de flores blancas, lo vi a él estaba de traje se veía más guapo de lo que ya era, me sentí realmente feliz, estaba realmente nervioso, pero yo se que nunca sería tan feliz como en ese momento, realmente me había enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo.

La ceremonia fue muy bonita y tierna, después de que concluyera pasamos al dogo de la mansión, me senté junto con mi esposo en la mesa de anfitriones nunca me espere lo que paso al instante siguiente y estoy segura que tampoco los demás.

-felicidades…hip… a los nuevos es…hip…osos… -decía rock lee que apenas se había tomado una copa de sake y estaba para caerse.

-Kurata-san te tenemos una sorpresa- decía Sawako que estaba abrazada de su novio Yûki.

-nos costó mucho traerla así que no la hagas enojar-decía Yûki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- espera ya viene.

-¿sorpresa? ¿Me pregunto que se traen?- pregunto Tenten, al poco rato entro una mujer de cabello castaño amarrado en dos trenzas de ojos color miel, de mediana estatura, era muy bonita, note el rostro de Nozomi de felicidad y sorpresa, todos entraron en silencio pues no venia sola, reconocí al instante ese pelo negro azabache, era Sasuke y venia agarrado de la mano de la chica, se dirigieron hacia nosotros.

-o-onee-san - dijo Nozomi sorprendido.

-¿Qué no le vas a dar un abrazo a tu hermanita? Onii-san- dijo en tono burlón y lo abrazaba con fuerza y cariño- mama te extraña mucho, deberías ir a verla- me miro de reojo con una sonrisa- y presentarle a tu mujer- ante esto me sonroje y mire a Sasuke.

-S-Sasuke-Kun ¿Donde te habías m-metido?- le pregunte sorprendida.

-larga historia, nunca pensé que te fueras a casar con alguien que no fuera Naruto- me dijo serio, después miro a la hokage- supongo que debo explicaciones-dijo con una mueca.

-sí, pero será después ahora descansa que te espera un duro trabajo- dijo la hokage que ya estaba un poco ebria.

-sí, claro-dijo Sasuke luego me miro- ¿y Sakura y teme?

-Sakura no es bienvenida a esta ceremonia… tampoco Naruto aun que ahora está de misión- dijo Nozomi.

-¿me perdí de algo?- dijo sorprendido.

-de muchas cosas- dijo Tenten- luego te cuento, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?-.

Sasuke iba a hablar pero la joven la interrumpió-yo les cuento… bueno ya que mi hermanito no me presenta lo haré yo… me llamo Kurata Kazuyo y soy la hermana menor de Nozomi-niisan y la futura esposa de Uchiha Sasuke…-

-¿NANIIIII?-casi se cae el dogo completo ante tal noticia, todos los que estaban en la fiesta gritaron con fuerza sorprendidos ¿futura esposa de Uchiha Sasuke?

-si así es… todavía no tenemos fecha para la boda pero es seguro que nos casaremos- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Kazuyo.

-S-Sasuke ¿e-es eso c-cierto?- le pregunto Kiba sorprendido.

-claro, fue gracias a ella que me encontré con migo mismo y recupere la paz que alguna vez perdí- dijo mientras abrazaba a su futura esposa.

-me alegro mucho por ti Sasuke-Kun- dije con una sonrisa.

Eso realmente fue inesperado, y confuso, pero todo salió bien ese día. A Sasuke no le fue tan mal, hizo algunos servicios para la hokage y fue libre de toda culpa, la fiesta termino y nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz.

Paso una semana y ya me había mudado a casa de Nozomi, ya desde hace algún tiempo que él no vivía con su tía, su departamento era un poco grande y espacioso, era cómodo y me hacía sentir en casa, estaba desempacando las cosas que me faltaban, mi padre me las había entregado esa mañana, me encontraba en el cuarto recogiendo todo, cuando Nozomi entro.

-¿vamos al parque?- me dijo Nozomi mientras me abrazaba de la cintura.

-tengo cosas que desempacar- le dije mientras me daba la vuela y lo abrazaba.

-déjalas así yo te ayudo después- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-bueno pero solo un rato-.

Salimos a caminar, el parque quedaba muy cerca de mi ahora nueva casa, caminábamos abrazados cuando me tope con cierta rubia muy conocida.

-Ino-chan- ya me su atención-.

-Hinata, Kurata-san- nos miro sorprendida al ver que veníamos abrazados- huuy veo que están en una cita, vez Hinata te dije que avía algo entre ustedes dos- nos miraba con mirada picara.

-se nota que no has estado por a qui ¿Dónde estabas? -Le pregunto curioso Nozomi.

-a bueno me fui de misión a apoyar a una aldea que había sido atacada, tsunade-sama nos envió como apoyo a los aldeanos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-nos miro confundida.

-bueno, estuve tratando de localizar no quería que faltaras a nuestra ceremonia- dije muy contenta.

-¿ce-ceremonia? Ósea que tu y…- me pregunto con la mirada a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

-kyaaaaaaa- grito de repente y nos abrazo con fuerza- ¡me alegro mucho por ustedes dos par de tortolitos!… vez me voy 5 meses y ya sientan cabeza… -Ino hizo una pausa y me miro con preocupación- me alegra que lo hayas olvidado… el aun ama a la frente de marquesina…- supe de quien hablaba por lo que asentí con la cabeza cambio su mirada a una de felicidad- bueno nos vemos me tengo que ir felicidades- nos dijo y despareció en un puff.

-bueno, regresemos-dijo Nozomi.

-hai-le dije con una sonrisa enorme y le di un beso.

Llegamos al departamento Nozomi saco su llave para abrir la puerta y antes de que pudiera hacer algo alguien me galo del brazo.

-COMO QUE ESTAS CASADA CON NOZOMI- me di cuenta que era Naruto estaba muy enojado-ME VOY 5 MESES Y TU TE OLVIDAS DE MI, NO SE SUPONE QUE TU ME AMABAS, O ALMENOS ESO DECIAS EN LAS CARTAS-.

-¿cartas? ¿Cuales cartas? Naruto-Kun me lastimas-nunca lo había visto así de enojado, aflojo un poco su agarre y trate de zafarme pero no pude, note en sus ojos un color carmesí, me di cuenta que el zorro se estaba apoderando de él, lo vi con intensiones de llevarme con él pero Nozomi lo detuvo y lo empujo.

-NO LA TOQUES- le grito Nozomi y me puso atrás de él.

-TU NO TE METAS-el chacra del kyubi estaba en pesando a salir - TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO.

-Naruto cálmate Hina-Chan te explicara todo pero cálmate-dijo Nozomi tratando de calmarlo al darse cuenta de su estado, Sasuke se había a parecido por detrás, saco un pergamino y se acerco a Naruto.

-NO LE DIGAS HACI… HINATA ES MIA TU NO TIENES DERECHO…- sasuke puso un pedazo de ese pergamino en la cabeza de Naruto y se desmayo.

-Sasuke arigatou- dijo Nozomi.

-de nada hay que llevarlo al hospital- dijo Sasuke cargando a Naruto iba dispuesta a seguirlo pero Nozomi me detuvo.

-Hinata mejor quédate a qui después te aviso que paso- me dijo.

-está bien por favor cualquier cosa avísame- le di un beso rápido y me metí a la casa.

* * *

y el gran sasuke hace su aparición XD y hasta hace su nidito de amor

los dejo mañana subire la conty probablemente más de 2 capitulo 0.o

espero y les guste y que la mala ortografía aya disminuido tan siquiera un poquito :/

sayonara :D


	14. Chapter 14 gato encerrado

como lo prometi ¡triple capitulo hoy! estamos al 3x1 ok no

bueno a qui es donde todo se sale de control y empiezan a suceder cosas buena y malas... pero más cosas mala que buenas... muy malas

espero y les guste este 3x1 XD

* * *

Gato encerrado

Estaba recostado en una camilla no sabía dónde se encontraba, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, miro al techo y reconoció a la persona que estaba a su lado.

-¿y Hinata?- pregunto con pereza.

-está en casa, casi la lastimas- dijo el ojinegro.

-¡¿está bien?! ¡¿La lastime mucho?! – pregunto desesperado.

-no, ella está bien, no te preocupes-.

-ha, que bueno, ¿dónde estoy?- dijo mientras abría los ojos

-en el hospital de konoha, Sasuke y yo te trajimos-

-gracias, ¿Qué haces a qui?-se incorporaba en la cama.

-quiero hablar de algo muy importante contigo-.

-bueno ya somos dos ¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-bueno en primer lugar, te voy a decir las razones por las cuales me case con Hinata- Naruto abrió los ojos como plato y apretó las sabanas con sus puños, Nozomi continuo-Hinata y yo te vimos besar a Haruno-San el día que nos ascendieron a chunin-

-¿n-nan-ni?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-por eso Hinata no quiso ir a la reunión, además tu me confirmaste cuando Sakura te estaba abrazando- el ojiazul solo se quedo pensando y recordando aquel día que Sakura llego y lo beso, ese día no se había dado cuenta de las malas intensiones de la pelirosa-ese día no quiso saber nada mas de ti-.

-PERO YO LE ENVIABA CARTAS A ELLA DURANTE MI MISIÓN… ELLA ME LAS CONTESTABA- grito el ojiazul desesperado.

-¿cartas?… a Hinata solo le llego una y otras 4… pero después de la primera no quiso recibir las demás- dijo Nozomi confundido- mira esta es la primera carta que le llego- estiro su brazo se la acerco al rubio, este la tomo y la leyó- pero pensándolo bien no creo que hayas sido tu-.

-no… esa no es mi carta… yo nunca le diría eso… pero la caligrafía se me hace familiar… ¿Quién le dio esa carta?-.

-fue Sakura, todas las cartas las repartía ella y también presumía de las cartas que tu le enviabas casi todos los días- dijo el ojinegro estando seguro de la reacción del ojiazul.

-a Sakura yo solo le envié una carta… todas mis cartas se dirigían a Hinata- dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-eso quiere decir que alguien estuvo interceptando las cartas que enviabas y no solo eso que las cambio por otras- concluyo el ojinegro.

-me las pagara caro- digo apretando sus dientes- ya verá eso no se queda así-se levanto de su cama.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora?-

-voy a ver a la causante de todo esto-.

-deberías dejarme eso a mí, lo que Sakura hizo fue un delito-

-lo sé pero…- cayéndole e veinte- ¿dijiste que Sasuke me trajo?-.

-sí, yo también te cargue los pies- dijo el ojinegro con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Sasuke… ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

-ese mismo… ¿Por qué?-.

-YA REGRESO… TTEBAYO-grito y estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero Nozomi lo detuvo.

-aun no terminamos de hablar- le dijo serio.

-bien ¿que nos falta?- pregunto el rubio confundido.

-de Hinata-dijo seguro- quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo.

-¿qué acuerdo?-pregunto el rubio confundido zafándose del agarre del ojinegro.

-yo solo quiero lo mejor para Hinata, si Hinata decide que es mejor estar contigo que conmigo… yo no la detendré… pero si ella quiere estar conmigo… tú no te opondrás-dijo serio el ojinegro.

-hecho-dijo el rubio.

-ha, y una cosa más… si a mí me llegara a pasar algo…-bajo la vista algo triste-promete que la protegerás y que no dejaras que nada malo le pase.

El rubio lo miro confundido-yo me he enamorado de Hinata, mientras yo esté cerca de ella nada malo le pasara… demo… ¿Por qué me pides eso?-Naruto recordó su sueño, recordó que en él, Nozomi estaba muerto y le reclamaba por no haberla protegido-acaso… tu…

-no es nada malo… solo tuve la sensación de decírtelo-esforzó una sonrisa pero lo cierto es que el ojinegro desde que se caso con Hinata había tenido ese tipo de sensación no sabía porque pero sabía que podía confiar en Naruto para proteger a lo que en ese entonces amaba con toda su alma- bueno me voy, ¿no ibas a ver a mi cuñado?- dijo Nozomi mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿cuñado?-.

-si no sabias, Uchiha-san se casara con mi hermana Kazuyo-salió de la habitación dejo a un rubio ojiazul confundido.

Iba caminando por la recepción preguntándose si lo que había hecho estaba bien, cuando escucho un grito muy familiar.

-¿NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?-Después vio aun rubio pasar a lado de él como un rayo.

-ya se había tardado-comento el ojinegro con una gotita en la nuca.

Sasuke iba caminando por las calles de konoha rumbo a la estancia Uchiha cuando sintió un ligero temblor, miro a todos lados confundido pero no vio nada, cuando volteo atrás, un rubio iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él.

-SASUKE TEME- grito Naruto y se lanzo hacia él con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que ambos rodaran.

-NARUTO-le gritaba Sasuke mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima, con una ligera sonrisa, extrañaba a su imperativo amigo y el otro extrañaba a su serio y aburrido amigo.

-SASUKE COMO QUE TE VAS A CASAR EXPLICAMELO POR FAVOR- gritaba el ojiazul con lagrimas en los ojos en forma de cascada.

-Naruto quítate de encima- logro quitárselo, se paro, se sacudió, inflo los mofles y se cruzo de brazos-yo no tengo que darte explicaciones- miro a su amigo con orgullo- ni que fuera tu ex novio.

El rubio se sonrojo- c-claro que n-no… a-además si tu y yo saliéramos TU SERIAS LA NOVIA- el ojinegro se sonrojo.

-QUE DIJISTE TEME- ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos con rayos y chispas, luego se empezaron a reír a carcajadas y se agarrón del hombro.

-jajaja pensé que no ibas a volver dobe- dijo Naruto mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-jajajaja te dije que volvería no-dijo Sasuke alborotando su cabello como si el otro fuera su hermano menor.

En otro lugar de Konoha, Nozomi caminaba hacia la casa de cierta pelirosa, algo molesto, ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho algo tan bajo y ruin?, esto nunca se lo perdonaría, hiso sufrir a Hinata y eso no tenia perdón de dios.

Llego a la casa de Sakura y toco la puerta, por supuesto tenía una táctica para hacerla caer, y no iba solo, un colmilludo acompañado del mejor amigo del hombre y un amante de los insectos lo acompañaban, ambos eran los mejores amigos de la ojiperla y no permitirán que está sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Unos minutos antes.

Nozomi después de haber platicado con el rubio, caminaba muy pensativo en dirección a la casa de Sakura -_¿abre hecho bien? ¿Por qué le dije que la protegiera?… me voy a volver loco… ¿por qué no se va esta sensación?… no importa, necesito hablar con Haruno-San, es increíble lo que ha hecho, nunca se lo perdonare… a pesar que fue a mi favor… Hina-Chan no se merecía esto-_ pensaba a lo ultimo muy molesto, cuando choco con alguien familiar.

-auch… disculpa- decía mientras veía quien era- Inuzuka-San, Abúrame-San-.

-deberías fijarte donde caminas ¿no crees?- decía Kiba con una sonrisa.

-sí, disculpa- decía con una mano en su cabeza-pero venia pensando en otras cosas-.

-¿A dónde te diriges?-pregunto el encapuchado.

-voy a casa de Haruno-San-ambos lo miraron extrañados y con la mirada le pidieron explicaciones- no me malinterpreten, hay algunas cosas que nos debe explicar Haruno-san- dijo serio.

-¿a qué cosas te refieres?- pregunto el castaño.

Nozomi se vio obligado a contarles lo que sucedió con Naruto y se dispusieron a ayudarlo con su plan, Hinata era su mejor amiga y no era justo para ella.

Ya en casa de sakura.

Toco la puerta del departamento de la pelirosa, esta abrió de inmediato pensando que era el rubio.

-¡¿Naruto eres tu…?!- exclamaba mientras abría la puerta con mucha energía, ensombreció su rostro al ver quien era- a eres tu Kurata-.

-Sakura-Chan solo vine a ver a mi kunoichi favorita ¿tiene eso algo de malo?- dijo con una extremada sonrisa coqueta y sexi, a lo que la pelirosa se sonrojo- el acerco su rostro al de la pelirosa.

_-"Chan" por qué t-tanta confianza... a caso..._- ¿q-que acaso no e-estas casado c-con H-Hinata?- dijo nerviosa mientras retrocedía unos pasos, al suponer las intenciones del ojinegro.

-tú misma de ves saberlo ¿no?- dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta- la presencia de Hinata… al paso del tiempo suele ser…molesta- _que nadie le diga a Hina-Chan que dije eso_ .

-b-bueno… creo que si-

-dime algo Sakura-Chan ¿amas a Naruto?- le dijo más seductora mente-¿tanto como para dejarlo por mí?-.

-y-yo…y-yo- yo he luchado por Naruto demasiado en estos últimos meses ad…-.

-¿y cómo lo hiciste si él estuvo ausente?-

-Hm te lo diré porque sé que esto te favoreció a ti también-menciono la pelirosa- Naruto le estuvo enviando cartas a Hinata, pero yo las cambie por otras… esto nos favoreció a ambos… no tienes por qué darme las gracias- caíste Haruno.

- eso es todo lo que quería oír-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¿k-Kiba? ¿S-Shino?- pregunto confundida viendo a Shino y a Kiba asomarse por su ventana.

-bien hecho Nozomi tu plan funciono de maravilla- le felicitaba Kiba.

-solo hace falta informarle a la hokage- decía shino.

-no creo que les crea, yo soy su discípula Nº 1 de Tsunade- sensei- decía Sakura mientras sudaba frio.

-bueno aparte de que hay testigos, Naruto estaría dispuesto a hablar y confesar que las cartas eran para Hinata y no para ti- hablo amenazadoramente Nozomi.

-n-no s-seria capas… ESO NO TE CONVENDRIA A TI-grito de desesperación.

-si tienes razón… demo… esto no se trata de que si nos conviene o no… se trata del amor de dos seres que se aman… y que por tu culpa, por tu egoísmo, no podrán estar juntos- replico el ojinegro.

-jaja no me agás reír a caso estas dispuesto a dejar ir a la "mujer que amas" para que se valla con otro- se burlo la Haruno.

El ojinegro lo pensó unos segundos- si eso la hace feliz…- dijo en un hilo de voz, queriendo sacar lagrimas, porque en el fondo sabía que ella estará siempre enamorada del rubio- si ella está dispuesta a dejarme para que este con el hombre que en verdad ama… ¡yo no la detendré!- dijo con firmeza.

-Sakura Haruno- se oyó una voz potente que provenía de la puerta, todos giraron a ver quién era-¡A mi oficina de inmediato!- grito la ojimiel.


	15. Chapter 15 Mi pasado

en esta capitulo revelare el pasado de mi pobre personaje ficticio Nozomi-san

* * *

Mi pasado

Sakura estaba aterrada no sabía qué hacer, nunca había visto a Tsunade tan enojada-Sakura ¿niegas haber hecho tal acto?-espero un segundo a que la pelirosa contestara, pero esta no hacía nada-¡CONTESTA!- grito con desesperación, ella negó con la cabeza-Y SE PODRIA SABER ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?-ella espero la respuesta pero no llegaba, Haruno estaba temblando de miedo, la ojimiel miro a Yamato y a Kakashi que se encontraban a lado de Sakura-YAMATO, KAKASHI, LLEVENSALA 2 AÑOS EN LA PRISION DE KONOHA… después de eso…-miro con seriedad a la Haruno, con una mirada penetrante llena de ira-tus días como kunoichi se acabaron LLEVENSELA-.

-NOOOOO-gritaba la Haruno mientras era arrestada por Kakashi y Yamato, en cuanto salieron de la oficina se toparon con Hinata y Nozomi, Sakura los miro con desprecio-tu…-dijo con ira-tu…y tu maldita perra-miro a Hinata- me las van a pagar-.

-nosotros no somos los culpables de tus actos Haruno-San-.

-MALDITO-se zafo del brazo de Yamato y estuvo dispuesta a golpear a Hinata, pero un brazo la detuvo.

-Sakura-Chan, no te atrevas a tocarla- le dijo un rubio.

-N-Naruto…- lo miro con tristeza, cambio su mirada a una llena de reproches- POR QUE LA DEFIENDES… ESA MALDITA BAKA TE DEJO Y SE CASO CON OTRO-.

-ESO LO SE PERO HINATA ES LO QUE MÀS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO…Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LA LASTIMES-miro a Hinata aferrada al brazo de Nozomi, algo en su corazón se destrozo, volvió a ver la pelirosa y la miro con odio-si ella no está conmigo ahora…ES POR TU MALDITA CULPA…QUE TE QUEDE CLARO ALGO SAKURA… TODO EL AMOR QUE SENTÍ POR TI… LO HICISTE TRISAS…AHORA SOLO SIENTO ODIO… Y DESPRECIO… A TU INSÓLITA PRESENCIA-.

-N-Naruto…- las lagrimas en la pelirosa se hicieron presentes, pero ya no forcejeaba ante su arresto y fue llevada a la prisión de Konoha.

Nozomi sabía que iba pasar ahora, Naruto y Hinata tenían que hablar, pero nadie ponía la iniciativa así que decidió hacerlo él, sabía que ese día Hinata se iría de su lado, pero él la amaba y quería lo mejor para ella, y lo que realmente la hiciera feliz y ¿y quién mejor que Naruto? Ambos se aman y se merecen lo mejor, estar juntos pensaba Nozomi.

-Hina-Chan, me voy a la casa, nos vemos ahí-.

-te acompaño- dijo aferrada a la mano del ojinegro.

-no-dijo secamente mientras se zafaba-ustedes dos tienen que hablar- señalando al rubio que tenía la cabeza baja-nos vemos- se retiro, Hinata solo lo veía irse.

-Nozomi-Kun- dijo en un susurro, sintió una mano tocarla, volteo y vio a Naruto, se sorprendió al ya no sentir la calidez que sentía antes cuando él la tocaba-Naruto-kun.

-Hinata… por favor… sígueme- la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza y el la llevo a un lugar más privado donde pudieran hablar. (Se los dejo a su imaginación ¬¬)

Llego a su casa y se dejo caer en la cama, sabía que ella se iría con él rubio y él no podía hacer nada, él la amaba con toda su alma recordó sus sueños después de que Hanako (la chica por la que lucho y lo abandono ¬¬) lo dejo.

Recordó que en sueños pudo oler su dulce aroma, pudo sentir su calidez, ella lloraba y sufría y él estaba ahí para ella, escuchándola, no entendía cómo pero resultaba que ya había soñado con ella tiempo atrás.

Pero esas veces ella era una pequeña niña de no más 11 años, ella estaba recargada en un árbol cubierto que tenia flores de campana de color morado tenía un botón de esa flor entre sus tiernas manitas.

Volteo a verlo, tenía su rostro inundado de lágrimas.

¿Tú crees que deba rendirme? se dirigía a él, pero no sabía que decirle, se perdió en sus ojos llenos de tristeza, pero hermosos como la luna, y siempre justo cuando él estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca algo o alguien lo despertaba, Hanako.

-Hinata- susurro y recordó los primeros días en los que soñaba con ella.

Flash back.

_-¿Tú __crees que debo rendirme?- le volvía a decir la joven que bestia un lindo vestido blanco sencillo._

_-y-yo… y-yo-decía torpemente un niño de cabello azul marino y ojos obscuros y pequeños, la niña se paró de donde estaba._

_-mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga ¿no te lo había dicho? ¿Verdad?- el negó con la cabeza, ella soltó una sonrisa tierna a lo que el ojinegro se sonrojo-me alegra tener un amigo… que siempre me escucha- dio la vuelta y miro por su hombro-nos vemos- el rápidamente la tomo del dorso de su brazo, no quería que se fuera, necesitaba decirle que ella era fuerte y que algún día su padre la reconocería._

_Intento hablarle darle apoyo pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido la llamaba por su nombre y ella no lo escuchaba._

-H-Hinata… H-Hinata… SHOTO MATE (espera un momento)-se movía desesperado como si tuviera una pesadilla.

-Nozomi-Kun… Nozomi-Kun despierta… DESPIERTA BAKA-le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y este cayó al suelo estilo anime.

-auch… oye Kazuyo ¿porque hiciste eso?…-mientas se sobaba la cabeza- ¿he?… H-Hanako-Chan… ¿Qué haces a qui?- pregunto sonrojado.

-¿Quién es Hinata?- pregunto curiosa-¿es tu novia?-con mirada picara mientras le pegaba en las costillas.

-a-a n-no… es s-solo una c-conocida…e-ella y y-yo- torpemente.

-jajaja… vamos Nozomi-Kun… ba-chan tiene el desayuno listo- .

-s-si ya voy-se quedo embobado viendo la hermosa cabellera rubia de Hanako, ella era una chica muy imperativa, siempre sonreía, era muy inteligente y le gustaba hacer nuevos amigos, era fácil encariñarse con ella, pero Nozomi cometió el error de enamorarse.

Final flash back

-Nunca debí enamorarme de Hanako- pensó él ojinegro aun acostado en la cama-ella solo me hizo daño… y me uso como si fuera un juguete-.

Flash back

-Nozomi-Kun…you… -.

-vamos por favor di que si… te prometo que te are muy feliz… por favor-le rogaba un joven de unos 14 años.

-Tú sabes que yo estoy enamorada de alguien más-dijo tímida.

-por favor te prometo que yo te are olvidarle… no te arrepentirás-.

-está bien… seré tu novia-

-EN SERIO… GRACIAS HANAKO- se lanzo a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

Llevaban un mes saliendo y parecía que la chica, se estaba aburriendo de la relación, aun se le iban los ojos cuando pasaba un pelirrojo que le llamaba mucho la atención, esto se volvía un tanto incomodo para él, pues a nadie le gusta que la chica con la que sales, se la pase viendo el menú cuando ya tiene un platillo servido, trato de no darle importancia, pero sabía que esto tendría que acabar y se dispuso a hablar con ella, no para terminar su relación sino para hacer algo respecto.

Ya era tarde su padre se la había pasado dándole deberes toda la tarde y se le había hecho tarde para ir a ver a su novia Hanako, iba corriendo lo máximo que podían sus piernas, doblo una esquina y tropezó, casi cae, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio.

Volvió a doblar la esquina, subió su mirada y en ese mismo momento se quería morir.

-H-H-Hanako- pudo articular apenas.

Esta se separo del chico que devoraba a besos-N-Nozomi-Kun… ¿Q-Qué haces a qui?- pregunto sorprendida.

-huy… creo que se armo la fiesta… ¿no crees Hanako-Chan?-decía un pelirrojo sujetando la cintura de la rubia.

No aguanto más, se lanzo asía ellos, separo a Hanako y trato de golpear al pelirrojo, pero la rubia lo detuvo.

-Nozomi-Kun… lo siento mucho-decía mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos-… pero yo…yo solo te utilice… para…- no necesitaba decir más el lo había comprendido, la soltó y salió corriendo, no quería saber nada de nadie, él la amaba, y ella solo la utilizo para darle celos a uno de sus casi mejores amigos, los odiaba a los dos, ese mismo día él había cambiado.

Final flash back

Sonrió con un poco de amargura ante tal recuerdo y tales actos, pues después de eso cuando cumplió 15 se hundió en el alcohol desde muy joven, la pubertad en él había empezado y ni siquiera se preocupo por su pelo largo y afeitarse de vez en cuando, volvió a reír- creo que si parecía en ese entonces bajo y acosador como me decía Kazuyo- se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el techo- después de un año inicio la guerra- dijo perdiendo su mirada en el techo.

Flash back.

Toda la villa de Nadeshiko se encontraba en una reunión importante, solo los adultos estaban ahí, incluyendo su hermana y sus amigos, inclusive "ellos", a quel par de traidores, su padre daba una noticia importante.

-La temida cuarta guerra ninja se ha desatado por fin- se azoto una ola de murmullos-y nosotros estaremos en el área médica para apoyar a los nuestros- decía su padre enzima de un banco para que pudiera ser visto por todos.

-padre, ¿de qué lado estamos nosotros? ¿Quién son los creadores de dichosa guerra?- pregunto Kazuyo curiosa temiendo tener que estar en contra de konoha, pues ahí se encontraba sus queridos tíos y primos.

-nosotros estamos del lado de la gran alianza shinobi, integrada por las 4 grandes naciones- otra ola de murmullos se desato.

-¿pero cómo es posible? ¿Contra quién nos enfrentamos?- pregunto un anciano desde el fondo.

-al parecer nuestro enemigo es… Uchiha Madara- los murmullos se hicieron gritos.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta Hikari-sama? ¿Ese hombre no murió hace años?-grito una señora con desagrado.

-me temo que no y nosotros no podemos hacer más que estar alado de nuestros aliados- dijo con firmeza.

-PADRE, PERO ¿SAWAKO-CHAN Y LA TIA EVA Y EL TÍO HITOMI TAMBIÉN PELEARAN?- pregunto desesperado, preocupado por los ya mencionados.

-todos participaran en la pelea, incluyendo los clanes más poderoso, incluso el clan Hyuga- le contesto su padre.

-oye ¿oíste de aquella hermosa heredera del clan Hyuga?- susurro un joven a uno de sus amigos.

-¿te refieres a lo que hizo por el héroe de konoha?- le contesto el otro. Nozomi paro la oreja, ¿estaban hablando de la mujer de sus sueños? (literalmente ¬¬).

-si ella… fue muy valiente solo espero que sea correspondida- esto le destrozo el corazón.

Final flash back.

-después de la guerra decidí venir a vivir a Konoha y ser un shinobi –se quito la banda que tenía en la frente y la miro con melancolía- después de ir con Tsunade-Sama, la vi en aquel puesto de ramen, creí que era un sueño… pero no ella era real… por fin la tenía con migo… y ahora… te iras de mi lado- dijo entre lagrimas (si los hombres también lloran y naruto llorara más muahahaha: 3).

Escucho la puerta de su casa abrirse, de seguro era su Hina-chan, y de seguro vendrá por sus cosas y se iría con el rubio, esto le dolió en el alma, se asomo por la puerta del cuarto y se dejo ver a la chica de sus sueños, se limpio las lágrimas.

-¿vienes por tus cosa?- pregunto adolorido.

-¿mis cosas? ¿Para qué?- pregunto confundida mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

-¿n-no te irás con él?- se sentó en la cama y Hinata lo imito.

-¿con él?- se acerco más a él.

-si… con el hombre que amas- dijo desanimado, con la cabeza baja, para su sorpresa la ojiperla lo agarro de la barbilla y lo obligo a verla.

-pero… si yo ya estoy con él… estoy contigo ¿no?- Nozomi pelo los ojos, y ella lo beso tierna mente.

-¿H-Hina-Chan?-

-yo ya no quiero estar con él- dijo separándose de él- ahora yo solo quiero estar contigo- y continuo besándolo.

-te amo- le dijo el ojinegro abrazándola con fuerza, con lagrimas en los ojos y tirándola en la cama- te amo con toda mi alma.

-y yo te amo a ti.


	16. Chapter 16 Sake

y este es capitulo que más risa me da

jajaja la verdad me inspire por que fui a una fiesta y llevaron mariachi cuando regrese a mi casa no pude evitarlo X3

espero les guste y se lo imaginen :3

* * *

Sake

Un par de tortolos enamorados iban caminando por las calles de Konoha, uno era un shinobi genin pero de elite y la otra una futura ama de casa, parecían salir recién de una cita, en unos cuantos días se casarían y estaban muy felices agarrados de la mano y compartiendo su amor.

Era de noche y las estrellas y la luna brillaban hermosas esa noche.

De pronto pasaron frente a un bar y se detuvieron en una tienda Sasuke entro a la tienda y le dijo a Kazuyo que esperara ahí y que tuviera cuidado, cuando un hombre salió del bar abriendo las puertas de par en par y se dejo ver unos cabellos rubios un poco familiares para ella.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿qué acaso ese no es tu amigo?- pregunto la castaña señalando dentro de un bar en cuanto sasuke salió de la tienda.

-¿he?- miro el bar y pudo ver unos cabellos rubios- creo que si… espera a qui- le dijo y se metió al bar.

Cuando entro pudo ver mejor a su imperativo amigo con unas botellas de sake vacías, lo que le indico que este, ya llevaba tiempo ahí pero la pregunta es ¿Qué le abra pasado para ponerse a tomar así?, miro alrededor y vio ¿mariachis? (¡SI ARRIBA MÉXICO C*/%"·!$ ! :3 XD), se escucharon unos aullidos de lobos y coyotes, o más bien, se escuchaban los gritos de Naruto tratando de imitar la canción "cielito lindo" que tocaban los mariachis.

-ahí hay ahí…hip… canta y… hip…no llores… porque cantando… hip… se olvidan…cielito lindo… hip…los corazones- aullaba, cantaba o gritaba el rubio, el ojinegro no identificaba que hacia su amigo se acerco a él y vio 7 botellas de sake vacías.

-¿Naruto?…- llamo la atención de su amigo y lo agarro del hombro- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- le dijo notaba la ebriedad de su amigo.

-Sasuki…hip… viejo amigo… hip… tiempo sin verte… hip- le decía el rubio recargándose en el hombro de su amigo.

-no seas tonto nos vimos esta mañana ¿recuerdas?… ¡por Dios Naruto TE APESTA LA BOCA!- le dijo el ojinegro apartándose del asqueroso olor a sake que emanaba de la boca del rubio-¿Cuánto llevas tomando?-.

-desde las… hip… 5:35…hip…empunto- le dijo casi gritando el rubio.

-¿Por qué tan temprano? ¿Dobe que te paso que pusiste así?- el rubio lo ignoro y se empino la botella de sake-¿podrías dejar de tomar y hacerme caso?- le dijo desesperado-NARUTO-le quito la botella de sake.

-ella no me ama...hip... me dijo...hip..."yo amo al cara de...hip...rata-le arrebato la botella.

-Naruto ya deja el Sake- fastidiado.

-Sasuki...hip...ya lo pensé mejor... hip... me voy a ser gay... hip... ¿quieres ser mi...hip... novio?-acercándose al azabache.

-NARUTO DOBE NO DIJAS TONTERIAS- con una vena en la sien.

-es la verdad…hip… la mujer que ame… hip… desde mi niñez… hip… está en prisión… hip… y de paso… me destruyo la vida… hip- le dijo mientras se volvía a empinar la botella.

-¿Naruto de que hablas?… un momento… ¿Sakura está en prisión?-le dijo sorprendido, cuando el rubio le iba a contestar lo interrumpió- espera un momento-Sasuke salió del bar para decirle a su prometida que se fuera a casa que él la alcanzaría más tarde pero que no lo esperara, después regreso al bar para toparse con un rubio pidiendo la siguiente botella de sake.

-Ahora si…- le quito la botella de Sake nuevamente- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-.

-ya te lo dije… hip… ella no me ama-

-¿Quién ella? ¿Hinata o Sakura?- pregunto curioso aun que ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Cómo… hip… que… hip… quien? Obviamente…hip… Hinata-le contesto arrebatándole la botella.

-Naruto vamos a tu casa- le dijo Sasuke cogiéndolo del hombro y llevándoselo a la salida.

-Sasuki…hip… ¿Qué tengo yo…hip… que ninguna…hip… mujer me escoge?- le dijo el rubio tratando de no caer y apoyándose de su amigo-ni si quiera… tu quieres… ser mi novia- .

-bueno en primer ligar tu estas ebrio y te apesta la boca-le dijo serio.

-a ósea… que… ¿si la boca… me oliera a mentita… tu me besarías?-.

-hmp…no seas idiota… yo no te besaría aun que te oliera la boca a "mentita"- .

Llegaron a la casa de Naruto y lo primero que hizo el rubio fue dirigirse al baño a despabilar todo, ósea vomitar, una vez un poco más sobrio Sasuke le obligaría a contarle ¿Por qué se había puesta así?, nunca lo avía visto tomar y eso le preocupaba un poco.

-bueno ya que te creo más cuerdo… cuéntame que te paso-le dijo sentándose aun lado del inodoro.

Naruto solo suspiro-¿por dónde empiezo?…-soltó una risa sarcástica-Hinata ya no me ama- dijo dolido a punto de quebrar en lagrimas-ella me dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo por mi-se tapo la cara escondiendo sus lagrimas.

-¿sabes la razón?-.

-Si… -su cara se lleno de lagrimas- esa maldita…nunca se lo perdonare- dijo apretando con fuerza sus dientes.

-¿a quién te refieres?- pregunto confundido el azabache, no estaba enterado lo que sakura había hecho.

-Sakura… ella lo arruino todo… ambos nos amábamos… yo la amo con todo mi alma, pero, durante mi misión yo le enviaba casi todos los días cartas Hinata, pero Sakura las cambio por otras… y esas otras cartas… decían cosas que yo… nunca le diría a ella…-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-y por eso ¿ella está con Kurata-San?- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-si…-Naruto volvió a despabilar su comida, después se dirigió al lavamanos y se enjuago la boca y se lavo la cara, todo esto siendo observado por el azabache con una mirada penetrante- hoy hable con Nozomi… el me lo dijo todo y también me dijo que si Hinata se decidía a estar con migo… que él no se opondría… que el solo quería lo mejor para Hinata… pero que si ella decidía estar a su lado yo… - se quedo callado.

-y ¿a hablaste con Hinata?-el rubio asintió con la cabeza- ¿y qué te dijo?-.

-que… ella…- se sujeto el cabello con fuerza y echo la cabeza atrás mirando al techo con frustración y las lagrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes-que ya no me amaba… que probablemente solo buscaba una escusa para alejarse de mi… y que ese recuerdo de mi besando a Sakura ya no se iría de su mente- recordó las crueles palabras que lo hirieron tanto y no pudo soportarlo más y de un fuerte golpe rompió la pared de su baño quedando esta echa trisas-TODO POR CULPA DE SAKURA… TODO POR SU MALDITA CULPA- gritaba con rabia, el azabache solo lo veía preocupado pero con el semblante serio.

-¿trataste de convencerla?- .

-la bese… la bese con todo mi corazón y puse todos mis sentimientos en ese beso-fijo la vista en los escombros de su pared echa trisas- pero ella… ella… simplemente dijo… ya no sentía lo mismo- se dejo caer al suelo.

Sasuke solo suspiro ¿Qué más podría hacer si la hyuga no lo amaba?, se acerco a él y puso una mano en su hombro de modo de consolación- no te preocupes Naruto algún día llegara la persona indicada para ti… solo tienes que esperar- trato de consolarlo con esas palabras.

-pero… yo solo la quiero a ella- dijo el rubio tratando de volver a pararse.

-ya no pienses en eso y mejor descansa un poco y cálmate- le dijo el azabache y lo llevo a su cama para que descansar, vendría a verlo a primera hora no fuera a cometer otra tontería.

Al día siguiente en la Torre Hokage.

-HOKAGE-SAMA-entre la secretaria de la ojimiel rápidamente y preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede Shizune?- pregunto algo mareada la Hokage, la resaca le caía de peso.

-Haruno Sakura se escapo esta mañana con todos los prisioneros de alta seguridad- dijo rápidamente, la resaca se fue de la cabeza de la rubia.

-¿QUE DIJISTE?- pregunto alarmada-RÁPIDO MANDA A LLAMAR TODOS LOS SHINOBIS DISPONIBLES, MUEVETE- le ordeno a la rubia a lo que Shizune salió corriendo de la oficina.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los chunin, genin y jounin se encontraban en el techo de la torre enfrente de la hokage.

-TRAIGAN LOS A TODOS, DETÉNGANLOS DE CUALQUIER FORMA, PERO TENGAN CUIDADO, TODOS ESTÁN CLASIFICADOS COMO ALTO RIESGO… MUÉVANSE RÁPIDO- y todos desaparecieron en un puff.

Los equipos se dividieron en Gai, Ino y lee, en equipo 1, Kurenai, Sasuke y Shino, equipo 2, Sai, Kiba y Tenten, equipo 3, kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, equipo 4 y el último equipo Hinata, Nozomi y shouji. Todos se dirigían por diferentes puntos a las fronteras de la nación del fuego para detener a los prisioneros y a Sakura.

* * *

bueno y aqui termina el 3x1

más a delante relatare lo que Hinata le dijo a Naruto

mientras los dejo en suspenso muahahahaah :3

sayonara


	17. Chapter 17 Campo de batalla

y he a qui la conty donde empiezan los verdaderos problemas D: espero y les guste el capitulo

los personajes no me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama yo solo invente algunos

* * *

Yo nunca rompo una promesa!

Al parecer encontrar a Sakura y su paradero se les complico más de lo que habían planeado, llevaban 1 mes entero tratando de dar con su paradero pero la maldita desgraciada, se había escondido muy bien, ¿Por qué tenía que ser la discípula Nº 1 de la hokage?, por un momento pensaron que habían llegado demasiado tarde y que ya había salido de la nación del fuego, pero kakashi argumento que de ser así se hubiesen topado con los ANBU que custodiaban las fronteras, por lo que descartaron esa idea pero, ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Bajo sus pies?

Naruto activo su modo sabio para poder encontrar su chakra, pero al parecer Sakura había aprendido a disminuir su chakra a tal grado que ni siquiera el modo sabio, ni el sharingan ni el mismísimo byakugan, podían detectarla ni a ella ni a los demás prisioneros.

De un salto se juntaron todos los equipos.

-¿alguien pudo ver algo?- pregunto Kiba.

-no… del lado norte no hallamos nada ¿y ustedes?- afirmo Naruto y se dirigió al equipo de Gai sensei.

-No pareciera que esa frente de marquesina ocultara su olor y su chakra- contesto Ino- ¿Dónde diablos aprendió a hacer eso?-replico con ira.

-uno de los prisioneros tiene esa habilidad, Ryutaro, puede esconder su chakra a tal grado de no ser captado por el dojutsu Byakugan y Sharingan- a firmo Kakashi.

-¿pero por que el modo senin tampoco lo detecta?- pregunto confundido Sai.

- simple, tal vez pueda bajarlo no del todo, pero pueda confundirlo con el chakra de alguna animal o alguna otra cosa- contesto Nozomi.

-eso solo nos hace más difícil su búsqueda que problemático-.

-aun no debemos rendirnos… tenemos que encontrarla no sabemos que tenga planeado- hablo Kurenai.

- ágamos un intercambio de equipo- dijo Gai sensei.

-mmm… no creo que eso de mejores resultados, pero debemos intentarlo- hablo Hinata.

Y así cambiaron los equipos:

Equipo 1: Gai, Kiba, Lee.

Equipo 2: Kurenai, Shino, Shikamaru.

Equipo 3: Sai, Ino, Nozomi.

Equipo 4: Kakashi, Chouji, Tenten.

Equipo 5: Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke.

-Equipo 5- hablo Kakashi- por ahora su equipo es el más fuerte, son nuestra arma más poderosa por ahora, tengan cuidado- advirtió kakashi.

-Hai- replicaron al unisonó.

Nozomi se acerco a Hinata- por favor… ten cuidado… no te alejes de Naruto-San y Sasuke-Kun… de acuerdo- le advirtió a lo que Hinata asintió.

-por favor tú también cuídate y no te apartes de Ino-Chan, ella es ninja medico si te llegas a lastimar ella…

La calmo con un suave besos en sus labios a lo que ella suspiro- no te preocupes estaré bien… preocúpate por ti-la abrazo y por encima de la cabeza de su amada vio a un chico que lo mataba con la mirada, y él sabía el por qué de esa mirada, pero le avía advertido que si Hinata prefería estar con él, la dejaría ir, pero solo si ella así lo quisiera- No olvides tu promesa… Uzumaki Naruto-San- le dijo al rubio.

-yo nunca olvido y mucho menos rompo una promesa- le contesto el rubio con cierta ira.

Y sin más distracciones todos los equipos se separaron y continuaron con la búsqueda, para al fin encontrar a la Sakura Haruno.

-Hinata ¿vez algo?- le pregunto el azabache.

-No… no logro distinguir algo -.

-naruto ¿tú sientes algo?-.

-No… solo animales-.

-diablos… Sakura era molestia… ahora lo sobrepasa se supe…- .

-CUIDADO-grito de repente Hinata, y una enorme hacha de fino filo, la ataco, pero esta la esquivo con un poco de dificultad.

-HINATA… ¿ESTAS BIEN?- le pregunto el rubio.

-si…- contesto con dificultad la ojiperla que trataba de incorporarse- esa hacha… salió de repente- dijo una vez incorporada.

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te paso nada?- pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-si est…- sintió como Naruto la empujo al otro lado.

-HINATA AGACHATE- le oyó decirle el rubio, al acto siguiente un montón de bolas del tamaño de un humano empezaron a ser lanzadas con el fin de matarlos o lastimarlos. Hinata y Naruto se agachaban y esquivaban lo mas que podían- SASUKE ¿DONDE ESTAS?- gritaba el rubio.

-SASUKE-KUN… SASUKE-KUN-se oían los gritos de la ojiperla, de pronto la enorme hacha se movió por si sola y ataco a Hinata tratando de lastimarla pero esta la esquivo con facilidad, activando su dojutsu- ya no sirve el esconderte puedo verte con facilidad- se posiciono para pelear, las bolas cesaron.

-eres muy buena mocosa- replico un hombre delgado de cabellera gris y corta, que se quitaba una especie de capa, que al parecer era lo que lo mantenía escondido- pero por favor has más fácil mi trabajo y no te opongas a la muerte- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

-ni loca- dijo Hinata- ¿Dónde está Sakura?-.

-información confidencial- le dijo y agito su hacha dispuesta a tacarla, pero una Catana se interpuso entre el filo de su hacha y el cuerpo de la ojiperla.

-si no quieres morir responde a la pregunta… ¿Dónde está Sakura?- dijo el azabache.

-hmp… no te responderé- dijo con orgullo y de un brinco se alejo del azabache y se posiciono en un árbol alejándose del peligro- pero si les diré- hizo una pausa volvió a pasar sus dedos por su cabello- que habrá sangre pura derramada esta noche- y dicho  
esto hizo una señal y un hombre apareció atrás de él haciendo  
sellos con las manos (Serpiente, Carnero, Mono, Verraco o cerdo, Caballo, Tigre)

-katton: Gokakkiuu no jutsu (gran bola de fuego)- y de su boca expulso fuego de su boca y ataco a Sasuke y a Hinata.

La ojiperla reacciono a tiempo he hizo unos sellos y grito-Suiton Bakusui Shouha- y de su boca salió un enorme chorro de agua apagando la bola de fuego.

-buen trabajo Hyuga- le dijo el azabache pero sin perder su postura.

-son buenos no crees Kuma- dijo el hombre de el hacha.

-demasiado ya vi por que Haruno-sama nos envió a nosotros con este trió- se burlo el hombre, que tenía una enorme barriga.

-Hyuga ten cuidado-.

-hai- ambos se pusieron en pose para atacar en cualquier momento

-no crean que se les ara fácil vencernos- dijo el hombre gordo-Sakura-sama nos ayudara a vencerlos-.

-¿DONDE ESTA SAKURA?- grito el rubio arriba de un árbol con el modo kyubi activado- ella y yo aun tenemos cuentas pendientes que arreglar- dijo serio con una mirada penetrante-.

-Akki, ten cuidado, este mocoso no es fácil de vencer- dijo el gordo.

-ya lo creo-dijo Akki, sonrió con malicia- necesitaremos refuerzos- chasqueo los dedos y varios hombres les rodearon, a Sasuke y Hinata, Naruto tenía a otros por encima de él.

-Sasuke-Kun necesitaremos refuerzos-.

-no es necesario, recuerda quienes somos Naruto y yo- le dijo serio-mantente alejada y…-.

-no- dijo firme- yo también peleare si ustedes lo hacen… yo me se cuidar sola… aun así necesitamos a Ino-Chan por si alguno de nosotros sale herido- .

-Hinata-Chan-Naruto se coloco en medio de ellos- hazle caso al teme tu mantente alejada- Hinata iba a decir algo pero Naruto la interrumpió- prometí que te protegería y eso are, yo nunca rompo una promesa- camino enfrente de ella haciendo que esta retrocediera- además- la miro por encima del hombro- no permitiré que lastimen a la mujer que amo-Hinata desvió la mirada, aun no se atrevía a verlo, no después de todo lo que le había dicho aquel día.

-Está bien pero aun así, pediré refuerzos- dijo resignada.

Hinata mando la nota al equipo más cercano el equipo 3 integrado por Ino, Sai y Nozomi.

En otra parte.

El equipo 3 corría entre los arboles buscando por todas partes algún indicio de la pelizorra (ups perdón: 3) pelirosa.

-Sai-Kun ¿Cómo vas?- pregunto el peli azul, el pálido negó con la cabeza-¡ksu!… debemos darnos prisa- miro al cielo- se está nublando y la lluvia no tardara en llegar-.

Ino lo imito y vio al cielo-si la lluvia cae perderemos el olor de la frentona y estaremos en desventaja- miro atenta un punto negro que se movía- miren una paloma mensajera- se detuvieron, la rubia llevo sus dedos al boca y silbo, el ave descendió, acto seguido cayó en la mano de Ino y le enseño su pata donde traía una nota.

-¿Qué dice Ino-San?- pregunto Nozomi.

-es del equipo 5, al parecer se topo con el enemigo, piden refuerzos- volvió a guardar la nota en el pie, y el ave fue en busca de más refuerzos.

-hay que darse prisa… en ese equipo esta Hina-Chan- dijo mientras saltaba entre los arboles con rumbo al campo de batalla.

De vuelta al campo de batalla.

-NARUTO-KUN ATRÁS DE TI- grito la ojiperla.

Naruto esquivo rápidamente la gran bola de fuego que se le avecinaba.

BUSHINJUTSU- (creo que si es así), varios Narutos amarillos empezaron a salir y cada uno se dirigió a atacar a alguien.

-RASSENGAN-

-CHIDORI-

Con ese ataque, eliminaron a la mayoría y casi acababan con todos.

-ves Hinata-Chan no fue necesario llamar refuerzos el teme y yo ya lo solucionamos dattebayo- decía el rubio animado por su gran Azaña.

-si ya se pero no deberías bajar la guardia- le dijo la ojiperla seria.

-no es necesario-.

-eso creen ustedes-Kuma el hombre gordo se levantaba de una pila de arboles con una enorme herida en el estomago, causada por Naruto, que le aventó un rassengan y lo había mandando a estrellar con la pila de arboles- jajaja yo creo que si será necesario sus refuerzos jajaja-.

-p-pero ¿c-como?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

-Haruno Sakura-sama la discípula Nº1 de la reina de las babosas ¿no?- y de un lado salió una mini-Kasuyu concentrando su chakra para curar a Kuma-Sakura-Sama es una estupenda kunoichi ¿no crees?-.

-ksu… Hinata apártate, Sakura está usando la técnica de Tsunade-Sama esto se pondrá difícil- le dijo el ojinegro.

-no ahora más que nada necesitan mi ayuda- contesto la ojiperla.

-deberías hacerle caso a Sasuke-Kun Hinata-Hi-me- una voz conocida se escucho por atrás de ella. 

* * *

hasta aquí el cap

perdón por la tardanza

pero tuve un apretado fin de semana :/

nos leemos :D


	18. Chapter18 no vuelvas a romper tu promesa

Hola a todos

Perdón por tardarme pero es que tuve algunos pendientes XD

En el otro foro me comentaron que los hizo llorar pero no se en este espero y que disfruten del fic :D

Bueno heee hubo un comentario en ingles y lo voy a contestar ahorita al final pero en ingles ¡wow! se siente increíble que alguien que habla otro idioma haya leído mi fanfic :D

* * *

No vuelvas a romper tu promesa

-Kurata-san-le hablo la rubia- ¿estás bien te noto distraído?- le pregunto mientras iban saltando los arboles.

-sinceramente no Ino-San- le contesto con un aire de preocupación- estoy preocupado por Hina-chan- miro al frente- te juro que si algo le pasa… nunca me lo perdonaría- y acelero el paso.

-esta así desde que nos llego aquella nota- le dijo el pálido ojinegro.

-si… pero debe entender que ella está con los más fuertes de la aldea-

-pero Sakura ahora es una senin… sin mencionar que tiene de su lado a los criminales más peligrosos de konoha- replico el pálido, Sai tenía razón, Ino también acelero el paso.

-Hinata- Hime… tiempo sin verte- dijo la pelirosa que estaba atrás de Hinata y aun lado tenia a un hombre un poco más joven que Kakashi, pero que se veía tenía sus cuantos años encima- en este mismo momento te are pagar por quitarme a Naru-Chan- dijo muy molesta.

-c-como- pudo articular la ojiperla volteándose lentamente hacia la pelirosa.

-¿Cómo no me detectaste?- pregunto con sarcasmo- te presento a Ryutaro- señalo al hombre de cabellera negra y ojos color azul-gracias a su gran increíble jutsu, bajo mis niveles de chakra de esa manera todos nos pudimos esconder entre arboles sin que ustedes nos detectaran- sonrió maliciosa- pero eso no importa- libero el jutsu que heredo de su sensei-porque tu morirás a qui… a por cierto ¿Dónde está tu esposo?-.

-eso es algo que no te importa-siseo Sasuke atrás de Hinata que la cogió del brazo y la puso atrás de él.

-Sasuke-Kun ¿Por qué no dejas que se defienda sola?-chasqueo los dedos y Ryutaro ataco al ojinegro, pareciera que era demasiado fuerte pues a Sasuke le costaba trabajo esquivar sus golpes, Hinata miro a todos lados, vio a barios clones de Naruto atacar a varios hombre y vio al naruto original pelear con los primeros dos hombres que los atacaron, y a unos pasos de ellas estaba Sasuke tratando de esquivar los golpes de Ryutaro.

-_No tengo de otra_- pensó y libero su dojutsu-tendré que pelear contra ella-.

-jajaja-rio irónica la pelirosa- ¿tienes planeado pelear contra mí?- .

-no tengo de otra además ¿no creo que te quedes ahí parada verdad?- le contesto mientras se ponía en pose para pelear-me atacarías por la espalda.

-aprovecharía para matarte- le contesto y se preparo para lanzarse encima de ella-pero primero quiero ver sufrir a alguien-.

-¿a alguien?-.

-si… pero veo que todavía no llega… me distraeré contigo un poco-y diciendo eso empezó una pelea entre Hinata y Sakura.

Mientras Naruto peleaba contra Kuma y Akki, cuando derribo a ambos se aseguro de que no se volvieran a levantar y les mato sin piedad, cuando volteo a ver dónde estaba la ojiperla, se sorprendió viéndola pelear contra Sakura.

-HINATA- grito cuando vio que Sakura la aventó haciendo que se estrellara en un árbol y curveara su espalda de dolor-HINATA- le volvió a gritar y tratar de acercarse a ella pero más villanos se le pusieron enfrente- ksu-.

Entre Sakura y Hinata, desafortunada mente la pelirosa llevaba la delantera y sujeto por el cuello a Hinata.

-di me algo hime- le dijo mientras empuñaba su mano suelta y la golpeo en el estomago causándole dolor, pero… sakura se dio cuenta que Hinata tenía algo en su vientre, sonrió con malicia dispuesta a pegarle con más fuerza.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito con todas sus fuerzas Hinata.

-¿Por qué me quitaste a Naru-Chan?- le pregunto mientras la volvía a golpear en el estomago y esta vez, la ojiperla saco sangre de la boca, después la siguió golpeando y con todas sus fuerzas empezó a gritar.

-HINATA POR FAVOR RESISTE YA VOY-le grito el rubio desesperado por no poder defenderla, pero cada vez que se acercaba, le atacaban más hombres.

-¡NOZOMI-KUN!-grito con desesperación la ojiperla-¡NOZOMI-KUN!¡NOZOMI-KUN!- gritaba más fuerte.

-jajajajaja ¡Nozomi-Kun! ¡Nozomi-Kun!- se burlo la pelirosa- nadie vendrá a…- una patada la mando a volar soltando a Hinata.

-Hina-chan- el ojinegro la cargo y la llevo con Ino- tranquila todo está bien- le dijo mientras a recostaba en el suelo con cuidado.

-justo a quien quería ver- hablo la pelirosa- nunca te perdonare… ni a ti ni a esa perra-(refiriéndose a Hinata¬¬)- me las pagaras, todas- y se aventó hacia él.

Naruto al ver que Hinata ya estaba a salvo, se acerco a Ino.

-Ino ¿Hinata está bien?- le pregunto desesperado, mientras Ino aplicaba el jutsu medico en su vientre.

-N-Naruto…Hinata esta…- hablo con dificultad Ino con ganas de soltar lagrimas, el rubio abrió los ojos como plato y le dio una punzada en el estomago, sin creer lo que la rubia le acababa de decir.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Sai peleaban con los demás hombres en equipo, Sasuke los noqueaba y sai los sellaba para que ya no se pudieran levantar, una vez acabaron con unos cuantos vieron a Nozomi pelear contra Sakura.

-¿tienes alguna idea de cómo detenerla?- le pregunto el pálido.

-si… una- y se puso en pose de loto para concentrar su chakra-El Izanami- (para los que no lo sepan el Izanami es una técnica que se usa para combatir el Izanagi, técnica que usa para alterar la realidad, solo se puede usar con el sharingan aunque el usuario tenga la posibilidad de perder la vista en ambas técnicas XD ok debo dejar de ver tanto anime XD).

-sokka… entonces solo ha que distraerla mientras está listo ¿no?- pregunto el pálido, Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza.

-yo… nunca te perdone lo que me has hecho- le decía sakura mientras trataba de golpear al ojinegro.

-lo mismo dijo… hiciste sufrir a Hina-Chan… eso yo tampoco te lo perdonare- hablo con seriedad Nozomi, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-jajajaja como si tu pudieras contra mi- se burlo la pelirosa- deberías estar sujetando su mano no ¿crees?- le dijo con descaro señalando Hinata.

-HINATA-gritaba Ino con desesperación-HINATA REACCIONA NO CIERRES LO OJOS… OYE HINATA-.

-HINA-CHAN-grito Nozomi, miro a Naruto que se quedaba pasmado no se movía, estaba en shock- NARUT…-Sakura lo agarro desprevenido y lo golpeo en un punto vital con un kunai haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-Gane- pensó sakura con una sonrisa, pero su felicidad duro poco cuando alguien la agarro por los hombros, y vio a Sasuke acercarse a ella con uno de sus ojos de color blanco la metió en un genjutsu. Sakura solo se quedo parada o más bien ida.

-HINATA- volvió a gritar Ino aplicando más chakra a las heridas de Hinata.

-OYE NARUTO… DESPIERTA-le grito Sasuke, haciendo que este reaccionara y se hincara para tratar de ayudar a Ino.

-H-Hina-Chan-hablo con dificultad Nozomi trataba de alcanzar a gatas donde estaba Hinata, Sasuke al verlo trato de ayudar a levantarse, cuando lo incorporo pudo ver la gran herida de su estomago y que esta se desangraba, aun así lo ignoro y lo llevo a donde estaba Hinata, ahí le pidió que le ayudar a recostarse a su lado y la sujeto de su mano-H-Hina-Chan… yo no p-puedo p- permitir que… t-te p-pase algo- hablaba con dificultad y preocupación al sentir la casi fría mano de su esposa-g-gracias por t-todo… lo que m-me has d-dado… g-gracias por… estar d-de mi lado…-sujeto con fuerza su mano, mientras Ino ante tales palabras no podía evitar sollozar pero se tapo la boca al ver que él se desangraba.

-K-Kurata-san- susurro Ino.

-H-Hina-chan- cerró sus ojos con fuerza y empezó a derramar lágrimas- G-Gracias por… s-salvarme- y se llevo su mano a la boca- y-yo… q-quisiera estar s-siempre a t-tu lado… demo…-se limpio los ojos- me temo… q-que e-eso no podrá ser… así que… por favor…v-vive por mi… sueña por m-mi… ama p- por mi- de su mano empezó a emanar una especia de chakra blanco- y-yo te s-salvare… a-así c-como tú lo hiciste p-por mi- miro a Naruto que tenía los ojos vidriosos y miraba el vientre de Hinata-Narut-to-san- Naruto lo miro sorprendido-n-no vuelvas a r-romper t-tú promesa- y tras de esto semi-cerro sus ojos…casi sin vida… y las heridas de Hinata empezaron a cerrarse y su pulso volvió a ser normal… pero hubo alguien en su interior que no se pudo salvar.

Yen ese mismo campo de batalla Nozomi perdió la vida salvando a su amada.

* * *

verdad ya que lo volví a leer no pensé que yo escribiría algo tan triste (se suena la nariz con un pañuelo) bueno solo les aviso NOZOMI HARA PEQUEÑAS APARICIONES pero a Sakura solo le queda un capitulo XD

**nico2883**: I think this answers your question, sorry I'm using a translator and traductures are not perfect, I'm flattered that you read my fanfic, I know it's not fair to blame Sakura, but my dislike the truth chick so I put it as bad history.


	19. Chapter 19 Acto impernodable

Acto imperdonable

Fueron tantas emociones que se acumularon ese día, Naruto no lo podía creer, nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento, vio a Hinata que le costaba un poco de trabajo respirar pero poco a poco se iba calmando, vio al hombre que estaba a su lado, no lo podía evitar, lo odiaba pero a la vez le agradecía el hecho de que la hubiera salvado… pero él… le arrebato de su lado lo que más amaba. Recordó sus últimas palabras.

n-no vuelvas a r-romper t-tú promesa lo volvió a ver.

No él no tiene la culpa pensó Naruto y dirigió su vista a la pelirosa que era cargada por Sasuke la culpa es de ella pensó con ira si no se hubiera interpuesto entre Hinata y yo, ambos seriamos felices y esto nunca hubiese pasado se dirigió con ira ha donde estaba Sasuke.

-Naruto…- susurro Ino que seguía aplicando el ninjutsu medico en Hinata.

-¿Naruto qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Sasuke al ver la cara de ira que tenía su amigo.

-¿y tú qué crees que voy a ser?- pregunto irónico mientras se acercaba a él- ella no merece estar viva… no merece ni siquiera perdón- tenía los ojos llenos de ira, el azabache retrocedió un paso al notar que es lo que quería hacer Naruto.

-Naruto, use el Izanami con ella… para cuando despierte abra recapacitado y volverá a ser la misma Sakura que tu y yo conocemos… eso puedo asegurarlo- trato de convencerlo el azabache pero Naruto seguía caminando hasta él- sucederá lo mismo que sucedió con kabuto… por favor Naruto no hagas una estupidez- le rogo el azabache.

-¿a caso te has enamorado de ella para rogar por su vida? ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que hizo?- le reprocho deteniendo sus pasos delante de él.

-no digas tonterías… es solo que… Sakura ha sido mi compañera desde hace mucho… no voy a permitir que le hagas daño- .

-¿a pesar de lo que me ha hecho? ¿A pesar de que mato a un hombre inocente?- el rostro de Naruto entristeció a tal punto que casi sacaba lagrimas- ¿a pesar de haber matado la vida de un inocente que todavía no nacía?- digo en vos baja pero que el azabache llego a escuchar y abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿q-que has d-dicho?-Sasuke no podía crees lo que oía.

-Sasuke-Kun-Ino llamo su atención, que tenia a Hinata entre sus brazos, con la misma mirada de Naruto, pero en la de ella se podían ver claramente sus ojos cristalinos- Hinata estaba embarazada… pero Sakura la golpeo tan fuerte en el estomago que no lo soporto su vientre y…- bajo la mirada y le acaricio su mejilla a Hinata con tanta melancolía y lastima.

El azabache solo lo miraba sorprendido, no apartaba su mirada de la ojiperla pensando en que el hombre que amaba había muerto y que también había muerto una pequeña parte de él y de ella, recostó a Sakura en el suelo, después, la observo sin creer que la causante de todo esto había sido ella.

-lo vez Sasuke- lo saco de sus pensamientos el rubio- ¿crees que su crimen se perdonara con ir a prisión? ¿Crees que Hinata podrá resistir su presencia después de todo lo que le ha hecho?… ¿crees que si no la mato yo Hinata no tratara de hacer lo mismo?- le pregunto con ira.

-¿y crees que ella te lo perdonaría?… ¿la conoces lo suficiente?… yo mismo puedo verlo en sus ojos…- le replico Sasuke, sin apartar la mirada de la pelirosa, pero sabiendo que ahora mismo, el también deseaba su muerte- Hinata no permitiría que mancharas tus manos por algo como esto-.

- no me importa- le contesto seco el rubio- se que al último me lo agradecerá-.

El azabache lo medito unos momentos después se reincorporo- está bien… - se dio la vuelta apartando la mirada de Sakura y Naruto-pero ami no me metas en esto-y se fue alejando de él.

Sai que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento hizo lo mismo, Ino solo aparto la mirada en cuanto Naruto dirigió su odama Rassengan hacia Sakura, al acto siguiente Sakura se encontraba a hora sin vida llena de sangre. Naruto se encamino hacia donde estaba Ino y Hinata, tomo a la segunda entre sus brazos y sin apartarle mirada se paro junto con ella.

-Ino… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- le hablo con el semblante serio y con la voz más rota que la rubia pudo escuchar en la voz de su amigo.

-el que quieras Naruto- le contesto mientras tapaba con una manta el cuerpo de Nozomi.

-no le digas a nadie lo que sucedió a qui- Ino se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y el rubio prosiguió- ni siquiera oba-chan y mucho menos a Hinata… que sea un secreto entre los cuatro- refiriéndose a Sasuke y Sai- yo me encargare de todo el informe de lo que sucedió aquí para dárselo a la hokage- la rubia se levanto después de escuchar al rubio y se dio la vuelta dándole la mirada a al rubio.

-¿Por qué le ocultaras tantos secretos?- al ver que él rubio no respondió decidió seguir- ¿no crees que se enterara de todo tarde o temprano? ¿No crees que le dolerá más saber que perdió todo a qui?…-.

-no…-la interrumpió el rubio antes de que siguiera- no lo perdió todo… yo estoy a qui con ella… yo la protegeré… yo me encargare de que no vuelva a sufrir… yo me esforzare para recuperarla… para que vuelva a mi lado… para que yo vuelva a ser su todo- estrecho entre sus brazos a la ojiperla y la acomodo en su pecho- porque para mí ahora ella es mi todo- observo el cuerpo de Nozomi-no te preocupes no volveré a romper mi promesa- dirigiéndose al difunto (que feo suena eso ).

-como quieras- dijo cortante Ino- yo no me meteré en esto… pero yo también me esforzare por Hinata- se fue alejando poco a poco- por que se bien cuanto le dolerá en cuanto se entere… tardara en despertar mejor llévala a la aldea y déjala dormir hasta que despierte- Ino desapareció entre las sombras del bosque dejándolo solo con Hinata.

-yo te protegeré… pequeña- susurro el rubio.

Hinata se movió entre sus brazos pero no despertó-Nozomi-Kun-susurro haciendo que a Naruto se le rompiera el corazón al darse cuenta de lo difícil que será recuperar lo que por una estupidez perdió no hace mucho tiempo.


	20. Chapter 20 Confía en él

Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento,pero tuve problemas con mi compu y no los podia subir por eso hoy 2x1 espero y les gusten

* * *

Confía en él

Corrí lo más que pude para llegar a la aldea, tenía a Hinata entre mis brazos pero estaba ardiendo en fiebre, no sabía qué hacer para cuando medí cuenta ya estaba muy lejos de Ino y estaba a medio camino para llegar a la aldea, creí que eso sería lo mejor.

Cuando pude ver las puertas de Konoha me alegre, sabía que estaría bien y que estaría a salvo, pase como un rayo de luz entre los guardianes de la puerta y corrí hasta el hospital de Konoha y pedí ayuda de inmediato, no fue de la mejor forma, pues me puse a gritar como un loco desesperado.

Para mi suerte Tsunade se encontraba ese día en el hospital, la atendió de inmediato, sin embargo, tuve que decirle todo lo que había ocurrido durante la misión, Tsunade me explico que le pasaba a Hinata, le saco la placenta y el feto que apenas era más chico que mi propia mano, no pude evitar sacar lagrimas de coraje, Tsunade me explico que calculaba y tenía 5 semanas de embarazo y que probablemente no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

Le roge que no le digiera nada a nadie, ella se decaería más y no podría soportarlo, ni ella ni yo, verla devastada y deprimida seria mucho para mí.

Sí, me dolió saber el hecho de que ella le hubiese pertenecido a otro hombre y no a mí, pero yo no quería que esto pasara ni la muerte de Nozomi ni la de su pequeño.

Tsunade acepto no decir nada, pero me advirtió que probablemente en algún futuro tuviera problemas de salud y se diera cuenta, pero yo no acepte por más que trato de convencerme.

Yo simplemente no quería verla llorar más de lo que lloraría al saber lo de Nozomi.

Llegaron a la ladea tres días después de la tragedia de Nozomi y Sakura, al entrar a la aldea todos se sorprendieron al ver que Kiba y Sai cargaban una camilla la cual tenía un cuerpo tapado por una manta blanca, y Kakashi y Sasuke cargaban otra.

La Hokage los esperaba afuera de la torre, sabía todo lo que había sucedido pero también sabía que tenía que omitir algunas cosas, cuando tubo a todos frente a ella no pudo evitar ver las camillas con mucho dolor al saber que en una de ellas se encontraba su discípula que más que una discípula era como su hija ¿en qué momento se transformo en aquel monstruo?, miro a sus subordinados y a sus discípulos, noto que el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke se veía rojo como una infección.

-¿Qué te sucede en el ojo?- le pregunto a Sasuke.

-use demasiado mi sharingan- le explico mientras se llevaba una mano a su ojo y hacia una mueca de dolor.

-será mejor tratarla pronto- le respondió, recordó lo que le dijo Naruto _**–Sasuke uso el Izanami en Sakura para que se detuviera- **_observo nuevamente el ojo de Sasuke- _el Izanami es una técnica muy útil para estos casos… pero representa un gran peligro para el que lo utiliza así como el Izanagi- _pensó la Hokage- será mejor que vallan a descansar a sus casa- miro nuevamente los cuerpo- y regresen mañana en la mañana para velar a Sakura Haruno y Nozomi Kurata-.

-Hokage-sama- hablo Ino-¿Dónde están Hinata y Naruto?- le pregunto con preocupación.

-ellos están bien, pero Hinata a un no despierta, Naruto está con ella en el hospital-.

-Está bien, iré a ver si se le ofrece algo-.

-si yo me dirigía para el hospital también… Sasuke tu deberías acompañarme para que revise tu ojo-.

-Tsunade-sama…- hablo con un tono de tristeza -me gustaría primero ver a Kazuyo… estoy seguro que… la noticia la dejara devastada- bajo la cabeza.

-si tienes razón… después de eso ve al hospital ¿de acuerdo?- sasuke asintió con cabeza.

Tsunade e Ino se dirigieron al hospital y los demás fueron a sus casas para prepararse al día siguiente, las dos rubias cayeron en un silencio incomodo mientras se dirigirán al hospital.

-Naruto me conto todo- rompió el silencio Tsunade- inclusive de cómo murió Sakura- Ino no hablo hasta después de unos segundos, mantenía la cabeza baja y tenía una mano en su pecho y la otra se la llevo a la barbilla pensativa pero con una inmensa tristeza.

-¿usted cree… que Naruto hace lo correcto a ocultarle la verdad…? Hokage-sama?- le pregunto Ino.

-no lo sé Ino-le contesto la Hokage- pero si se que necesitara todo el apoyo del mundo… y Naruto se lo dará… claro si ella se lo permite-.

-bueno está bien que la quiera mucho pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo duraran sus sentimientos?… realmente está dispuesto a esperar a que ella…- la Hokage la interrumpió.

-¿realmente dudas de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Hinata?-pregunto con ironía-no te imaginas lo mucho que Naruto sufre…

Flash back

Estaban en la habitación de Hinata después de que Tsunade curara por completo a Hinata, Naruto, que estaba sentado en la cama con la ojiperla, sostenía una mano de la morena y la acariciaba con cariño y mucho amor, cosa que se le hizo tierno a la Hokage que estaba recargada en la ventana de la habitación.

-tu realmente te has enamorado de ella ¿verdad Naruto?- le pregunto con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Cómo no enamorarme de ella después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí?- pregunto levemente sonrojado.

-Sabes que te costara recuperar su amor ¿verdad?-.

-estoy dispuesto a todo por ella-.

-¿sin importar que cierre su corazón así como yo lo hice?- Naruto la miro confundido- yo sé por todo lo que tendrá que pasar ella… yo lo viví… lo sabes- camino hacia la camilla-ella perdió más que a su hermano y a su amante… perdió lo más hermoso para una mujer- la miro con tristeza y le acaricio la cabeza-eso duele mucho más de lo que te imaginas-.

-Tsunade-bachan… ¿ella… ella podrá…?- Naruto acaricio el vientre de la morena, dándole a entender a la rubia a lo que se refería.

-si… pero será muy arriesgado para ella- le contesto la Hokage- pero… si realmente lo desea… puede que se haga un milagro-.

-yo me encargare de que se haga ese milagro- le respondió el rubio que sujeto con más fuerza la mano de

Hinata- yo seré la quien la apoyara sobre todas las cosas… yo hare que sobreviva… y recuperare su amor así me tarde mil años en intentarlo… yo seré su todo… así como ella es el mío- Naruto siguió sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de la morena, esta se movió un poco y se acomodo mejor en la camilla.

-Nozomi-Kun-suspiro, una vez más, ella pronunciaba su nombre dormida, lo había hecho más de dos veces desde que llegaron al hospital.

-bueno creo que tienes una tarea difícil ¿no crees?- la rubia se sorprendió al ver a Naruto sonreír pero con lagrimas en los ojos- _definitivamente eso le rompió el corazón_- pensó Tsunade.

- me pregunto… ¿si ella también me llamaba dormida?- se pregunto el rubio nostálgico, acto seguido se acerco y beso la frente de la morena-pequeña… soy yo… Naruto- le susurro al oído y le volvió a besar la frente.

Final flash back

Tsunade siguió caminando con la mirada de Ino confundida.

-¿Tsunade-Sama?- Ino la saco de sus pensamientos.

-no te preocupes Ino- le dijo después de meditar las cosas un momento-Naruto la sacara de la obscuridad en la que, estoy muy segura, será inevitable sumergirse-.


	21. Chapter 21 Perdoname

Perdóname

_Estaban solos en su departamento, ella estaba recargada en una de las paredes y él sentado en una silla del comedor, ninguno de los dos decía nada, uno no sabía cómo rogarle que regresara a su lado y la otra estaba pensando como decirles las cosa ¿Cuáles? Que desafortunada mente, ya no lo amaba como creía._

_-entonces…- trato de romper el silencio, pero no funciono siguieron en silencio, un silencio incomodo._

_-Naruto-Kun-llamo su atención la morena-¿realmente tú no me enviaste esas cartas?-._

_-yo te envía cartas… casi todos los días… -dijo con sinceridad el rubio-pero yo jamás te diría algo que te lastimara-._

_-pero lo has hecho- le contesto la ojiperla._

_-¿en qué momento he hecho algo así?-contesto el rubio._

_-cuando me dejaste en claro que amabas a Sakura…-su voz sonaba dolida, Naruto abrió los ojos como plato- tu me lastimaste… no te imaginas cuanto- tapo sus ojos con su fleco._

_-en ese entonces estaba confundido…- respondió triste al darse cuenta de lo tan idiota que había sido-pero tú sabes que te amo-._

_-¿lo sé?…- Naruto se sorprendió por su respuesta-¿realmente… tu y yo… nos amamos?-ella no aparto su mirada del suelo._

_-tú sabes que si-le respondió el rubio levantándose de sus silla preocupado por la actitud de Hinata-Por qué tu aun me amas… ¿verdad?-._

_-Naruto… yo… no sé cómo… pero- Hinata no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirlo y no se atrevía verlo a los ojos, a aquellos ojos que la habían tenido maravillada por tantos años, pero ahora, solo veía unos ojos comunes y corrientes, ya no sentía nada por él, de eso estaba segura, no sabía cómo, pero todo indicaba que así era-creo que… el hecho de que te vi besando a Sakura… y las cartas que según yo creía…tu me las enviabas… también pasar mucho tiempo con Nozomi-Kun…-no sabía cómo decirlo-tal vez…yo solo buscaba una escusa para, no sé… yo... bueno yo... lo que yo sentía por ti…-._

_-¿sentías?- pregunto angustiado._

_Hinata callo unos segundos, continuo-tal vez yo… yo solo… todo este tiempo… lo que sentía por ti… era agradecimiento y… admiración… tal vez lo confundí con amor…-Naruto no podía creer lo que oía._

_-¿a q…que te refieres?-pregunto angustiado, pero sabiendo cual era la respuesta._

_-que yo no… -los ojos del rubio se posaron en los labios de la morena- ya no te amo… Naruto-kun- dijo fríamente._

_-mentira-susurro el rubio- tu… tu aun me amas… eso lo sé- trato de convencerse a sí mismo._

_-Naruto-Kun… yo entiendo… pero… estoy segura que Sakura-chan te ama… incluso más que yo- pero Naruto en un rápido movimiento, la tomo de los hombros y él la obligo a verlo a los ojos._

_-repítelo- le exigió- repite que ya no me amas-._

_Con toda la sinceridad que tenia lo repitió- no te amo- el rubio pelo los ojos, lentamente retiro sus ojos de los perlados, era verdad ya no lo amaba o… por lo que le dijo… nunca lo había amado._

_-¿Cómo es posible?- le pregunto- ¿Cómo es posible… que tanto amor… se halla ido de tu corazón?-._

_- yo… no lo sé…- no sabía qué hacer, Naruto la acorralo con suavidad en una abrazo- Naruto- susurro._

_-bésame-le pidió en un intento desesperado por demostrarle que era mentira, que aun lo amaba- por favor bésame- la separo un poco pero no perdió contacto- si me besas y no sientes nada, te dejare ir- ella no contesto en modo de asentimiento, Naruto se acerco a sus labios y los toco con ternura y puso en el todos sus sentimientos, todo el amor que sentía, y ese momento para él fue magnífico el mejor de todos, pero para ella simplemente fue un beso, sin sentimiento, seco y muerto._

_Al separarse Naruto no tuvo que preguntar, había sentido su ausencia, ya no lo amaba, y simplemente la dejo ir._

Despertó de su sueño, o más bien su recuerdo.

-otra vez- dijo para sí mismo - otra vez ese horrible recuerdo-.

-_no te amo-._

Resonó la voz de Hinata en su cabeza.

-Hinata-susurro.

Estaba a costado en su recamara, se sentó en ella y se dirigió a la cocina, vio el reloj de la pared de la misma, 7:30, era todavía temprano, se preparo un ramen instantáneo, después de comerlo se puso su típica chaqueta Naranja y salió de su casa para entrenar un poco esa tarde tenía una misión con Kakashi y Sasuke.

Pero antes de ir directo al punto de reunión, se fue por el camino largo y se detuvo enfrente de una pequeña casa blanca de un piso, 2 habitaciones medianas y una cocina-comedor como su departamento, una pequeña sala y un baño mediano, pero enorme jardín que, hace menos de un año tenia bonitas rosas de todo tipo, pero por descuido ahora solo estaba lleno de enormes hierbas y pasto que no se había podado en meses, sin rastro de alguna hermosa rosa,

Se asomo por una de las ventanas de la habitación más grande.

Sus ojos se deleitaron con, para él, el ángel más hermoso que allá existido en la faz de la tierra, su hermosa Hinata, que dormía en la cama, abrazándose a sí misma, dándole la espalda a la pared, demostrando que su sueño no era el más bonito que digamos.

Como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo, le quito el seguro a la ventana desde afuera y la fue deslizando poco a poco para no despertar a su "ángel", que ahora después de todo lo que sucedió, tenía sus manos un poco maltratadas, ya no parecían suaves y delicadas como antes, pues había pasado horas de entrenamiento estricto, no por su familia, sino por ella misma, pero él estaba 100% seguro que aun podían hacer aquella deliciosa comida con la forma de su rostro. Su cabello estaba maltratado, pues ya solo se preocupaba por mantenerlo limpio pero no sedoso como antes, pero aun desprendía aquel aroma a rosas que lo embriagaban con tan solo olerlo, y también estaba muy seguro que ese no era el aroma de su shampoo. Su piel ya no era tan suave, estaba más maltratada, pues tampoco se la hidrataba he igual que su cabello solo se preocupaba por mantenerla limpia pero no hidratada, pero aun así para él, cuando la tocaba aun tenía la sensación de acariciar un ángel.

Se metió a la habitación con cautela y se sentó a un lado de ella, esta se retorció un poco al sentir su peso en la cama, pero aun así no se despertó, solo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio sentado a su lado.

Le quito un mechón de cabello que se atravesaba en su rostro y la siguió observando.

-Hinata- susurro- te extraño mucho… desde que hablamos aquel día… cuando me dijiste que ya no me amabas… creí que mi mundo se acababa…pero… - acaricio su vientre, y recordó el día en que murió el hombre que le quito a la mujer de su vida y la pequeña semilla que sembró en su vientre- de verdad… me hubiese gustado que primero… primero fueras mía… - soltó una risa sarcástica- soy egoísta… lo sé- se acerco a su rostro sin dejar de tocar su vientre- me hubiese gustado que… esa pequeña criatura… hubiese sido mía-le beso en la frente con ternura, la morena volvió a moverse, pero otra vez, no despertó - tu nunca dejaste de amarme… eso lo sé… solo… te decepcione… perdóname- empezó a soltar ligeras lagrimas- te juro que he tratado de decírtelo… -refiriéndose a la criatura que no nació-no debí ocultarlo… pero me dolió verte caer… y no me dejaste… no me dejaste ayudarte curar… la herida de tu corazón…- cerro sus ojos con fuerza tratando de reprimir las lagrimas-en verdad… aun no lo haces… me lastimas… como no tienes idea… pero yo… te esperare… hasta que te des cuenta-abrió los ojos y se fijo en los suaves labios de la morena, que aun seguían siendo los mismos desde que la conoció, suaves y exquisitos- que me amas… tanto como yo a ti- se fue acercando poco a poco-

-Nozomi-Kun-susurro la morena y una vez más destrozándole el corazón al rubio-Noz…- pero no la dejo terminar, junto sus labios con los de ella, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, de nuevo puso todo su corazón y amor, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, no era la primera vez que la besaba dormida, n tampoco la primera vez que ella susurraba el nombre de Nozomi dormida, pero a pesar de eso, él no se rendía, él quería recuperar lo que perdió.

-no me rendiré… jamás… te lo prometo- se separo de ella despacio y se preparo para salir por la ventana- yo nunca rompo mi promesa- y salió de la casa cerrando la ventana con seguro.

-¿Naruto?-susurro la morena entre sueños.

* * *

y Naruto sufre mucho creo que se me paso la mano bueno en este capitulo puse lo que ellos hablaron aquel día espero y les guste y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y de nuevo disculpen la tardanza


	22. Chapter 22 luchar por ella

hola yo a qui de nuevo con este fic.

debido a una protesta el fic ira más rápido y omitiré algunas escenas, no se preocupen no alteran el fic

solo lo haré más directo :D

¿que creen?

2x1 hoy XD

* * *

Luchar por ella

-ya era hora de que llegaras- le dijo Sasuke cuando el rubio los alcanzo.

-Gome- le contesto rascándose la nuca- pero tenía que hacer unos pendientes-.

-Acosar a Hina-Chan no es un pendiente Naruto-Kun-le contesto una chica alado de Sasuke, una mujer de cabello castaño amarrado en dos trenzas de ojos color miel, de mediana estatura.

-K-Kazuyo-Chan… yo no a-acoso a H-Hinata-Chan-replico el rubio ligeramente sonrojado- yo solo cuido sus sueños-.

-si claro- le contesto Sasuke con sarcasmo- Naruto entiendo que estas enamorado de ella, pero… tu también necesitas que alguien más cuide de ti-le dijo Sasuke- Hinata no es la única perdida en este momento… tu también de alguna forma lo estas… así como ella dejo de usar el "chan, "kun" o "san" sobre un nombre… ¿Dónde quedo el ttebayo?… ¿Dónde quedaron tus ganas de ser hokage?… ¿y tu estúpida sonrisa zurrona?-.

-¿estúpida?- dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-vamos Naruto… -.

-lo sé- le dijo con tristeza el rubio-pero ami también me dolió su muerte… lo se debería odiarlo ¿no?… pero también era mi compañero de equipo… lo consideraba un amigo… a demás… yo quiero que cuando me convierta en Hokage… ella esté a mi lado… y compartir con ella ese magnífico sueño-le contesto,

**-que cursi eres mocoso- **le dijo Kurama desde sus adentros pero Naruto no contesto.

-Naruto-Kun-Kazuyo rompió el silencio, se acerco al rubio- gracias Naruto… gracias por respetar a mi hermano… a pesar de que te quito lo que más amas… yo se que él espera que seas feliz con Hina-Chan- le dijo la ojimiel con ligeras lagrimas en los ojos.

-sí, lo sé… es por eso que no me rendiré por recuperar a Hinata-Chan- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- nee y… ¿Cuál es la misión?-.

-llevaremos a Kazuyo-Chan a su aldea- le contesto Sasuke.

-¿para qué?… ¿no se supone que se casarían en un mes?… ya se arrepintió- saco conclusiones el rubio.

-no dobe- le contesto Sasuke con una vena en la sien- iremos por sus padres para que estén en la boda-.

-Así que iremos a la villa de Nadeshiko ¿no?- contesto Sai que como siempre estaba callado (para los que no lo recuerdan Nadeshiko es la villa de origen de Nozomi y Kazuyo, yo no la invente, salió en el relleno XD).

-Así es… debemos darnos prisa- contesto Sasuke.

-oye… ¿Por qué esta misión es clasificación A?- le pregunto Naruto.

-Por dos razones… una la page yo… dos no quiero que le pase nada a Kazuyo- contesto Sasuke pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de su amada.

Y así emprendieron su viaje a la villa de Nadeshiko para ver a los padres de Kazuyo,

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Después de darse un buen baño, y ponerse lo primero que vio que fue su típica chamarra pero más gastada y decolorada y una bermuda negra con sus típicas sandalias shinobis y amarrarse toda su larga cabellera en una cola-_ tengo que cortarla_- pensó mientras se amarraba el cabello- _me estorba para pelear_- y después salió de su pequeña casa para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento de su equipo, aun que siempre entrenaba ella sola, en cuanto veía a Kiba o a Shino se alejaba antes de que empezaran a sermonearla de que tenía que preocuparse menos por entrenar tanto y preocuparse por su salud, pero eso eran cosas que ella no les daba ni la más mínima importancia, es más, llego un momento en pensar que reunirse con Nozomi en el otro mundo no sería tan mala idea ¿Quién se lo reclamaría si después de todo ya estaría muerta? ¿Para qué seguir viviendo si sentía que estaba muerta en vida?

Pero no tenía que ser tan egoísta y dejarle todo el peso del clan de un día para otro a su ya no tan pequeña hermana, sin mencionar lo débil que se sintió en aquel momento, y pensándolo bien aun tenía unas cuantas deudas con esa pelo de chicle que ahora odiaba con toda su alma, a pesar de que la Hokage le había dicho que ella ya no sería un problema aun no la convencía del todo y la próxima vez que se la topara ella misma le devolvería el favor que le hizo ase no menos de un año y medio, pero sabía que la venganza no era buena así que no se esforzó en buscarla a demás ¿Qué más le podía quitar?

-¿qué más me puedes quitar Haruno Sakura?-dijo mientras se dirigía a su campo de entrenamiento.

Le quito a la persona que más amaba… su esperanza de mantenerse en pie al saber que alguien no correspondía sus sentimientos… y le quito a la persona que no correspondería sus sentimientos… le quito a Nozomi y Naruto… a ambos los amaba con toda su alama… pero Naruto la desilusiono en el momento que beso a Sakura… le rompió el corazón… pero ahí estuvo Nozomi… con ella… la apoyo… no la decepciono… siempre fue sincero con ella… él no tuvo que temer por perderla para verla como mujer… en cambio Naruto fue algo muy distinto… el casi no la notaba… para él ella era rara y muy tímida para su justo.

Flash back

-_no digan tonterías alguien tan torpe como Hinata no se casaría con alguien como él solo abusaría de su gentileza- dijo naruto irritado por la escena y chistecito sin gracia de sus amigos._

_-__**Torpe**__- pensó Hinata- __**él cree que soy torpe**__-._

_-l-lo siento me tengo que ir- dijo Hinata ante lo que el rubio creía._

_-¡NARUTO POR QUE DIJISTE ESO BAKA!- grito Ino muy molesta por la actitud de _

_Naruto._

_-naruto tiene razón-hablo sakura - Hinata es muy torpe e incompetente no podría mantener un hogar lo más seguro es que su matrimonio entre ellos fracase-. _

_Hinata escucho tales palabras de sakura pues no se había ido solo quería escuchar lo que pensaban de ella sus compañeros, tal vez solo para hacerse sufrir más como si lo de Naruto no hubiese sido suficiente, no resistiendo más Hinata se fue de ahí._

Final flash back.

-él siempre creyó que yo era torpe-recordó Hinata mientras seguía caminando.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Llegaron a la villa de Nadeshiko dos días después de su partida, no hubo problemas ni complicaciones, excepto por las… extrañas conversaciones de Sai con Naruto acerca de cómo conquistar a Hinata. Sai le aconsejaba que se metiera en su cama desnudo y que la complaciera con… mejor omitimos esa parte… Naruto confirmo lo que ya sabía…Sai era un pervertido de primera.

Y cada que se mencionaba el tema acababa con un "SAI YA CALLATE" por parte de Sasuke que notaba el sonrojo en su prometida y por parte de Naruto que también se sonrojaba por las pervertidas…pero tal vez… buenas ideas de su amigo pervertido.

Al llegar a la villa, parecía que todos conocían muy bien a Kazuyo y a Sasuke, ya que llegaban los saludaban y a ella le daban el pésame por su hermano y el enhorabuena por su boda, mientras que sasuke se llenaba de regalos y agradecimientos por sus grandes favores mientras estaba en la aldea.

-nee… ¿y donde están tus padres?-pregunto el rubio.

-por a qui no falta mucho-le contesto Kazuyo-mmm… ya es muy tarde y mis padres no nos dejaran partir… creo que pasaremos la noche a qui- dijo Kazuyo mientras se dirigía a una vieja cascada.

-¿de verdad tenemos que quedarnos? no quiero dejar a Hinata-Chan sola mucho tiempo-.

-no creo que mi madre nos deje partir… no te preocupes ella estará bien sabe cuidarse sola- le contesto Kazuyo mientras le alzaba el pulgar y le guiñaba un ojo.

-está bien- dijo Naruto resignado.

Se dirigieron a una pequeña casa de un piso, estaba descolorida, pero se veía cómoda, Kazuyo abrió la puerta y al entrar encontraron un par de maletas ya hechas.

-oca-san… oto-san… ya estoy a qui- anuncio Kazuyo.

De una puerta que pareciera ser la de la cocina salieron dos ancianos un hombre y una mujer, la mujer tenía el cabello blanco, pero ojos color miel como los de Kazuyo, aun así se veía muy joven igual que él hombre, el hombre que tenía cabellos azules parecidos a los de Nozomi inclusive tenia aquella mirada que daba miedo.

-Kazuyo-chan qué bueno que llegaron bien- dijo la anciana.

-si oca-san… listos para irnos-.

-ya es muy tarde deberían descansar un rato, nos iremos mañana a primera hora-se acerco a su hija y la beso en la mejilla.

-no sé si ellos estén de acuerdo-afirmo Kazuyo.

-por mi está bien- dijo sasuke-no sé por parte de Naruto y Sai- vio a sus compañeros de equipo- ¿ustedes que opinan?-.

-por mi está bien- contesto Sai.

-yo quisiera llegar lo más pronto posible a la aldea- contesto Naruto-Hinata-Chan no se puede quedar mucho tiempo sola…-argumento.

-¿Hinata-Chan?… ¿te refieres a Hinata Hyuga?- pregunto con interés la anciana.

-si ¿Por qué?-contesto confundido el rubio.

-¿Qué acaso no era la prometida de Nozomi-Chan?-pregunto curioso el anciano.

-en realidad si- contesto Sasuke.

-Hina-Chan se la ha pasado muy mal desde que mi hermano falleció- contesto Kazuyo con tristeza- pensé que se le pasaría pronto pero… creo que aun está muy lastimada… nos gustaría poder ayudarla… pero parece que no quiere ayuda de nadie-.

-Hinata-San debió haber estado muy enamorada de nuestro hijo para ponerse de esa forma- le dijo la anciana al anciano.

- si eso parece… Minori, recuérdame porque no fuimos a su boda- hablo el hombre y puso una mano en el hombro de su mujer.

- Hikari, te enfermaste muy gravemente ¿recuerdas?… no podías ni levantarte por la gran fiebre que tenias… por eso mandamos a Kazuyo-Chan- le recordó su mujer.

-Cierto… bueno ahora es una gran oportunidad para conocerla- el hombre desvió la mirada al suelo, sacudió la cabeza bruscamente- de seguro tiene hambre… Minori hizo una cena exquisita ¿Por qué no cenamos y después nos vamos a descansar?- ofreció el anciano.

Naruto acepto con resignación de verdad necesitaba asegurarse de que Hinata estuviera bien, pero no podía exponer a los padres de Kazuyo y además estaba un poco cansando, después de cenar los ancianos les asignaron una habitación a cada uno, Kazuyo y Sasuke compartieron habitación, Sai le dieron una alado de la futura pareja.

-Espero y sus quejidos me dejen dormir- le comento a Naruto quien lo miro extrañado.

-¿quejidos?- pregunto confundido (que inocente no creen: 3) Sai solo alzo la cejas con una notable mueca de perversión, el rubio capto la indirecta.

-pervertido- le dijo Naruto sonrojado.

-oye Naruto ¿ya te dije que la posición más correcta para hacer feliz a una mujer es la de…-

-BUENAS NOCHES SAI- le grito el rubio mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices- pervertido-susurro el rubio sonrojado mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

Pasaron las horas y el rubio no conciliaba el sueño, simplemente no tenia sueño, pero sabía que tenía que dormir, cerró los ojos y se puso a contar ovejas, cuando llego a las 200 ovejas se desespero y se levanto y como niño chiquito se puso a husmear la habitación, era una habitación pequeña, pero muy cómoda, había una mesita pequeña en medio de toda la habitación pero no tenía nada encima, tenía un armario de madera aun lado de la puerta y un mueble pequeño aun lado de este, se levanto y tomo una fotografía de un joven de cabello largo y ojos azules y barba-¿Quién es este borracho?- pregunto.

-Soy yo- dijo una vos detrás de él. El rubio se dio la vuelta.

Naruto se quedo perplejo, no podía creer lo que veía, él estaba ahí, sentado a un lado de la mesa con una tetera y unas tasas que hacían juego con la tetera, viéndolo fijamente, imposible, él no podía estar ahí ¿Qué hacia hay? ¿No se supone que estaba muerto? Hubo un profundo silencio, Naruto parpadeo y se limpio los ojos, después de un rato él "fantasma" bebió de su té, cuando se dio cuenta que él rubio no decía nada él… esbozo una pequeña risa en sus labios y…

-va- dijo en un tono apenas audible.

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- lanzo el rubio un grito de niña asustada y dando brinquitos como una mujer enfrente de un ratón-PERO TÚ… NO DEVERIAS…QUE DEMONIOS- grito el rubio sorprendido.

-veo que estas teniendo problemas con Hina-Chan- le dijo con un tono tan serio.

-¿H-HI-HI-NA-CHAN?-.

El fantasma suspiro y empezó a negar con la cabeza- Naruto… Naruto… Naruto- le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y seguía negando con la cabeza-estoy empezando a dudar si de verdad fue buena idea dejarla a tu cargo- le miro fijamente.

-a… mi… cargo-.

-estas haciendo mal tu trabajo viejo-.

-mal… mi… trabajo-.

-besarla mientras duerme no es cuidarla-.

-besarla… mientras duerme-.

-¿podrías dejar de decir lo que yo digo?-.

-dejar de… decir… lo que…tu- Naruto reacciono y negó con la cabeza-¿Cómo es…

-¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?-Completo Nozomi, Naruto asintió con la cabeza-te quedaste dormido…-señalo la cama donde había un bulto durmiendo- esto es un sueño-.

-¿Cuándo me quede dormido?-.

-en la oveja 175- contesto Nozomi- ¿Cómo planeas conquistar a Hina-chan de nuevo?- le pregunto Nozomi, al ver que no contestaba prosiguió- ahora mismo ustedes son unos completos desconocidos… tanto tu como ella cambiaron… ¿sabes cuál es su jovi ahora?- Naruto n ego con la cabeza- ¡entrenar hasta romperse los dedos!… antes le encantaba cuidar su jardín y ahora… ni siquiera se encarga de podarlo- exclamo Nozomi.

-¿pero como esperas que me acerque a ella si no quiere que me le acerque?… OH POR KAMI-SAMA… TE LE METISTE HASTA POR LOS OJOS-se excuso el rubio.

-lo sé soy tremendamente sexi- dijo Nozomi mientras golpeaba su barbilla con su puño con aires de chico sexi, Naruto solo entrecerró los ojos.

-CONCENTRATE EN HINATA-CHAN- exclamo el rubio-ayúdame por favor.

-en primer lugar pienso que deberías decirle la verdad-Nozomi adopto una mirada seria llena de tristeza-, Naruto no entendía a lo que se refería- tal vez si… el pequeño hubiera sobrevivido… ella tendría razones para levantarse de nuevo- el rubio abrió los ojos como plato.

-tu… lo… sabias- fue mas una afirmación.

Nozomi negó con la cabeza- lo sospechaba- contesto- cuando morí lo confirme pues veras… no me fui solo-esbozo una sonrisa.

-de verdad lo lamento… yo no quería que eso pasara-.

-no importa- Nozomi se levanto de la mesa- ¿Qué le dijiste de Haruno-san?- le pregunto mientras se estiraba.

-le dije que se había escapado-.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?-.

Naruto alzo los hombros- no se… supongo que pensé que sería lo mejor-.

-bueno ella no se pondría muy feliz que mataran a alguien por su culpa- contesto, se volvió a sentar - Naruto te advierto una cosa- Nozomi le aventó una mirada intimidante, que causaba terror y ganas de rogar por su vida, y de pronto su voz se volvió tétrica como si no fuera el si no un demonio- si a Hina-Chan le sucede algo… te buscare y te llevare al mismísimo infierno y buscare a Sakura para que juntos hagan su nidito de amor en el infierno-Naruto trago saliva y Nozomi saco un Kunai y con todas sus fuerzas se lo aventó a la cabeza- ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?-el kunai se acercaba lentamente entre sus ojos y…

-hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito el rubio dando vueltas como un loco en la cama hasta que cayó al piso y despertó, se levanto de la cama sobándose su cara y nariz-solo fue… un sueño-se dijo a sí mismo, cuando se levanto noto que una nota estaba en la mesa del cuarto-eso no estaba a qui- se acerco y leyó la nota.

"_**estas advertido"**_

Decía la nota.


	23. Chapter 23 instinto mternal

Mientras caminaba para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo 8, se topo con su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-Hinata ohao- saludo este.

-ohao Kiba- saludo sin muchos ánimos

-¿vas entrenar?- le pregunto curioso, pero la chica a penas y asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando, dio la vuelta y se topo con tres niños, por sus bandas en la cabeza supuso que eran genins, por la dirección a la que iban también supuso que eran alumnos del castaño.

-compermiso- dijo un niño moreno con ojos grandes de color café, ella se parto y observo a sus dos compañeros de equipo, una niña de cabello café corto y ojos color miel y el otro niño que curiosamente era del clan hyuga con cabello obscuro como el suyo.

-compermiso Hinata-sama- le dijo el niño con una reverencia, Hinata lo miro con melancolía, ella no tenía un equipo aun, la Hokage pensó que no tendría el estado emocional como para dirigir un equipo nuevamente y mucho menos un equipo de genins, para sorpresa del niño Hinata le revolvió su cabello con sus manos.

-¿van a alguna misión?-les pregunto curiosa.

-así es Hinata-sama-contesto de nuevo el ojiperla- es nuestra primera misión de rango C-dijo muy emocionado-Kiba-sensei se ha esforzado mucho para convencer a Hokage-sama de esta grandiosa oportunidad- con un puño en su pecho.

Hinata dirigió su mirada perdida al suelo, el niño la miro sorprendido, sus compañeros de equipo imitaron su acto- No porque sean shinobis pueden lograrlo todo- dijo melancólica, después miro a los tres niños y retiro la mano de la cabeza del niño-Kiba es fuerte pero no le causen problemas, esfuércense mucho para completar la misión, pero no se olviden de sus compañeros de equipo-los niños quitaron esa mirada de sorpresa a una seria de empatía-recuerden que aquel que abandona a un compañero… es peor que la escoria- los niños se vieron los unos a los otros asintieron con la cabeza.

-HAI HINATA-SAMA- dijeron con entusiasmo. Hinata hizo un acto que desde hace muchos meses no hacía, le sonrió a los pequeños, una sonrisa cálida y sincera, el ojiperla abrió los ojos como plato _"Hinata-Sama… ha vuelto a sonreír" _pensó sorprendido, después le devolvió la sonrisa _"Hinata-sama es muy fuerte… ella siempre saldrá adelante… por eso es una líder"_, después la castaña y el moreno corrieron hacia donde estaba Kiba esperándolos.

-Gracias Hinata-sama- le dijo el ojiperla, Hinata le sonrió de nuevo sonrojando al pequeño.

-tengan mucho cuidado y suerte- el niño asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

Después de ver desaparecer al niño, se sintió extraña pero feliz, no se explicaba porque enfrente de los niños siempre sentía una cálida sensación que llenaba su corazón por unos instantes, tapaba aquel hueco que la hacía sentir miserable, aunque sea un instante se sentía feliz.

Como por arte de magia, aquel hueco volvió, de nuevo su rostro estaba lleno de angustia y soledad, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un ave apareció encima de ella.

-me llaman- dijo para sí misma y se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage-no creo que sea muy importante-.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Hokage-sama… ¿usted cree correcto encargarle esta misión a ella?-.

-ya es hora de que supere todos sus traumas… la comprendo yo casi pase por lo mismo… además… quiero intentar algo con aquellas chiquillas- contesto la oji-miel, sentada en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados-además… si sale bien de esta misión… pienso asignarle un equipo de una vez por todas-.

-eso es una buena noticia… pero…-.

-¿Qué acaso no confías en tu hija Hiashi-san?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-por supuesto que si… pero esto por lo que está pasando-.

-debes confiar en ella-dijo por ultimo la Hokage.

Después de un incomodo silencio, se escucho el "toc toc" de la puerta (yo y mis grandes efectos de sonido XD).

-adelante-.

-con su permiso Hokage-sama… ¿otto-sama?-dijo confundida la ojiperla.

-Hokage-sama me retiro- dijo Hiashi, después se dirigió hacia Hinata-después de que regreses de tu misión me gustaría hablar contigo- le dijo serio.

-si otto-sama… pero… ¿de qué?-pregunto confundida.

-de algo importante…pero hablaremos cuando regreses- hizo una reverencia a la hokage y después salió de la oficina.

-Hinata-llamo la Hokage.

-¿si Hokage-Sama?-.

-tengo una misión de rango A para ti-contesto la Hokage apoyando sus codos en la mesa y enredando los dedos de su mano.

-¿rango A?- pregunto curiosa- creí que no me daría jamás una misión de rango A- dijo confundida.

-bueno… solo necesitabas tiempo… y creo que esta oportunidad es la mejor- contesto la hokage.

-pero… ¿yo sola?… -la Hokage asintió con la cabeza-bueno y… ¿Qué quiere que haga?-pregunto resignada, Tsunade tenía razón.

-Necesito que traigas a Fuka-Sama y Shihiro-Sama d años de edad, a la aldea de la hoja-contesto la Hokage- es muy importante que cuides de ellas… quedo claro-.

-hai… Hokage-Sama-.

En cuanto llego a su casa empezó a empacar para su misión, tomo una tienda de campaña, tres cobijas, barras nutritivas, dos botellas de agua, una sartén y una tetera de metal, después inicio con sus armas, 8 Kunais, 9 shurikens, una soga, un bokken como el de Sai y dos gamas guardados en pergaminos, los metió hasta arriba de su mochila para cualquier cosa-"_Tsunade-sama de ve de estar loca al dejarme esta misión_"- pensó, recordando su misión_-"y… ¿de qué querrá hablar mi padre con migo_?"-.

Después de guardar sus cosas se dirigió a la salida de Konoha y se dirigió a la villa del arroz lista para su encuentro con las pequeñas Fuka y Shihiro.

Su viaje fue tranquilo en menos de tres días se encontraba en la villa del arroz sin ninguna complicación, cuando llego a la villa de arroz una carroza la esperaba con un anciano de cabellos grises y ojos pequeños, con un sombrero en la cabeza (de esos que usan los akatsuki pero sin las tiritas) él anciano se le acerco.

-¿usted es la kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja?- pregunto el anciano.

-creo que eso es más que obvio- dijo con sarcasmo y el ceño fruncido señalando su banda en el cuello.

-bueno… si pero- trato de justificarse el anciano.

-ya olvídelo- dijo con tosquedad- debo suponer que usted me llevara con las niñas no es así-dijo con seguridad.

-etto… si-contesto nervioso el anciano-por favor suba señorita-le dijo el anciano abriendo la puerta de la carroza.

-no es necesario caminare- dijo pasándose de largo- de que sirve tener buena condición física si no la utilizo en mis misiones-,

-bueno es que el viaje de Konoha hasta a qui es largo, el señor feudal pensó que estaría cansada-se justifico el anciano.

-no me importa usted solo lléveme con las pequeñas- siguió caminando.

"_esta muchachita es muy altanera"_ pensó el anciano mientras se subía a la carroza y con un látigo golpeo a los caballos que la jalaban.

Al llegar a la mansión una mujer vestida de mu-cama los recibió.

-muy buenas tardes, señorita- saludo con cortesía la mujer, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Natsuki-san, por favor dígale a Kai-sama que la escolta de las señoritas ha llegado- dijo Miyaki.

-enseguida Miyaki-san- dijo la mujer dando otra reverencia y dirigiéndose a la segunda planta de la casa.

En menos de un segundo unos 7 hombres que al parecer eran los mayordomos del lugar, llegaron con unas maletas grandes de color rosa y purpura, la subieron a la carroza y otros 4 hombres llegaron con dos cofres de madera enormes, al igual las subieron a la carroza.

"_equipaje ligero he"_ pensó con sarcasmo Hinata.

-Miyaki-san, todo el equipaje de las amas están en la carroza, ellas bajaran en unos segundos- dijo uno de los hombres de carga.

-muy bien en cuanto bajen las señoritas nos iremos- contesto Miyaki dirigiéndose a la carroza.

-una mujer-se escucho una voz de hombre algo tosca-una mujer ¿al cuidado de mis sobrinas?- el hombre apareció de las escaleras bajando con "elegancia" y cautela, tenía el cabello negro azabache, pero se veía descolorado a demás de escaso, tenia los dientes amarillos y ojos azul marino, traía un kimono azul, realmente ridículo para el gusto de Hinata, y un aspecto de mantenido, "asco" fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente de la morena al ver el detestable aspecto de aquel tipo-que desconsiderada fue la Hokage al dejar la vida de mis sobrinas en una debilucha Kunoichi- dijo con descaro aquel hombre.

-le aseguro señor… -Hinata Hizo pausa.

-Kaoru… por favor llámeme Kaoru- le dijo aquel tipo.

-Kaoru… que sus hijas estarán a salvo con migo- le contesto la hyuga con el ceño fruncido- además no es amable de su parte desconfiar de una Kunoichi de la aldea de la Hoja… señor-.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el hombre sin ningún respeto.

-Hyuga Hinata… señor- contesto la morena, ante oír su nombre aquel hombre sudo frio, definitivamente no sabía con quien estaba tratando.

-d-disculpe mi atrevimiento Hyuga-Sama- dijo el hombre con hipocresía haciendo una reverencia de respeto "_la heredera del clan Hyuga… no puede ser… si mi hermano se entera de cómo he tratado a esta mocosa me mata… pero esa actitud tan pedante no es digna de una heredera como ella"_ pensó aquel hombre.

-déjese de hipocresías y levántese señor- dijo fríamente la Hyuga.

-no de verdad disculpe mi atrevimiento- trato de repara el hombre _"sería una pena que la descendencia de mi hermano desapareciera… de igual manera para el clan Hyuga… esto saldrá mejor de lo que pensé" _pensó aquel hombre con malicia, definitivamente sus intenciones no eran buenas.

* * *

bueno espero y no seles aya echo muy largo este capitulo pero así en el siguiente empezara de nuevo el naruhina :D

las pequeñas y los padres de Nozomi serán muy importantes para Hinata y Naruto, gracias a ellos estos dos de nuevo formaran los lazos que habían perdido entre ellos.

Así que esta parte en si sera la mas importante :D

nos estamos leyendo y dejen de amenazarme con no leer mi fic D: eso si me deprimió


	24. Chapter 24 Heridas del corazón

-¿QUE USTED HIZO QUE?-grito el rubio muy enojado.

-no es para que me grites así Naruto- reprendió la hokage con una venita palpitando en la sien.

-COMO ESPERA QUE NO LE GRITE SI MANDO A _MI_ HINATA-CHAN A UNA MISION MUY PELIGROSA… ¡ELLA SOLA!-contesto el rubio.

_-_¡es por su bien!- se defendió la hokage-a de mas si sucede algo ella nos lo infor… ¿Naruto a dónde vas?-pregunto la hokage al ver que Naruto se retiraba de su oficina.

-a asegurarme que a Hinata no le pase nada-le dijo dando un portazo.

-eso idiota me va a sacar canas verdes- se dijo la hokage así misma.

Corriendo hacia la entrada de Konoha, Naruto iba muy enojado rezando por que a _su_ Hinata no le pasara nada malo.

-Hinata… por tu bien y por el mío… espero y estés bien… por favor no agás alguna tontería- pensó el rubio recordando la "visita" de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

* * *

La noche había caído y necesitaban descansar un poco, Hinata detuvo la marcha y saco de su mochila dos casas de campaña y le entrego una al anciano.

-necesita descansar un poco… tenga-le extendió ambas casas- una es para usted y otra para las pequeñas- el anciano tomo ambas casas dudando.

-¿usted donde dormirá?-pregunto.

-no lo hare, tengo que hacer guardia… sería peligroso dejar una oportunidad para atacar-no dijo nada más y se dirigió a un árbol, pero el anciano volvió a hablar.

-seria más peligroso que nuestra guarda espaldas se quedara dormida a medio combate-.

-no lo hare de eso no se preocupe- y siguió caminando.

-mmmm… esta muchachita es demasiado orgullosa- dijo el anciano para sí mismo.

-Miyaki-san… ¿Dónde dormiremos nosotras?- pregunto Fuka.

-enseguida montaremos las tiendas para que puedan dormir a gusto Fuka-sama-.

-arigatou… Miyaki-san-.

Después de acomodar todas sus cosas Hinata preparo algo de cenar, le dio a las niñas algo ligero y ella se comió unas barras de proteína y tomo mucha agua para resistir la noche. Mientras comía tranquilamente, sintió una mirada pesada en ella, alzo la mirada y noto que Shihiro no dejaba de verla, la observaba como si quisiera ver dentro de ella, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, aquella mirada era penetrante y llena de…¿sabiduría?, de pronto como de golpe le llegaron varias palabras en su mente.

-amigos… familia… amistad… amor… odio… tristeza- esas palabras no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza una y otra vez- amigos… familia… amistad… amor… odio… tristeza-era más fuerte ahora no las pensaba las oía como un eco- amigos… familia… amistad… amor… odio… tristeza-una y otra vez, hasta que cesaron, pero una voz muy inocente casi de niña, se escucho en su cabeza.

_-¿donde están tus amigos Hinata_?-abrió los ojos como plato_-¿Recuerdas sus nombres?-_volvió a hablar- _¿recuerdas a Ino?… Tenten… Kiba… Shino… Lee… Kazuyo…Sawako… Sasuke… ¿por qué cierras tu corazón Hinata?… ¿Por qué no lo abres de nuevo?… ¿tienes miedo?… ¿está roto tu corazón?-la interrogo de nuevo._

-¿mi… corazón… está… roto?- se pregunto la Hyuga.

_-¿lo extrañas tanto?… ¿te dolió tanto su muerte que ya no abres tu corazón hacia él?… ¿acaso tienes miedo de perderlo como a Neji y Nozomi?-._

-¿a él?-.

- _si a él… al hombre que solo trata de verte feliz de nuevo… el que es capaz de mover cielo y tierra por ti… está dispuesto a ser más por ti que por ella_- Hinata de nuevo abrió los ojos como plato pero una voz tierna y dulce la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hina-chan tiene herido su corazón- dijo la pequeña que estaba a un lado de ella.

-¿he?- Hinata giro a verla… Fuka estaba con las manos y rodillas en el suelo, la miraba con una sonrisa-Fu-chan-susurro Hinata.

-Hina-chan dijo: Mi corazón está roto-recito la niña, Hinata la miraba confundida.

-¿de verdad… yo dije… eso?- pregunto la Hyuga.

-si es así- Fuka se lanzo a los brazos de la hyuga, ella no devolvió el acto, se quedo sorprendida, pero sintió alegría… y melancolía-Un abrazo cura las heridas del corazón- susurro la pequeña.

Hinata dudo un poco ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se dejo abrazar por alguien? Recordó como desprecio a Ino y Tenten.

-_Ellas solo trataban de ayudarme_- pensó con tristeza recordando el día que ellas fueron a verla al hospital.

Flash back.

Hinata estaba en el hospital, sentada en la cama, con la vista perdida en lo arrugado de las sabanas, hace dos días atrás que acababa de recibir la noticia, él no volvería a su lado. Había estado llorando en silencio toda la noche, no dejo que nadie la consolara, no acepto visitas de nadie, no permitiría que la vieran débil, tenía que ser fuerte y no llorar frente a los demás.

-¿Hinata?-entro Ino y después Tenten.

-Hinata… mira te mandan esto los chicos- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa, cargaba un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates.

-animo Hinata… todos esperan verte recuperada y feliz- trato de contentarla Ino.

-llévatelo- dijo en un casi audible susurro.

-¿disculpa Hinata? ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Tenten rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa.

-¡dije que te lo lleves!- dijo con tono de voz más fuerte.

-¡vamos Hinata!- hablo Ino como si no hubiese escuchado nada-¡se que estas triste y probablemente enojada!… pero… no es para tanto- dijo Ino tratando de acercarse a ella.

Hinata apretó con fuerza las sabanas-¡¿Qué no me oíste lo que te dije?!- dijo en un casi grito.

Ino se alejo un poco pero no del todo, intercambio miradas de preocupación con Tenten y de nuevo trato de acercarse a ella.

-Hinata… se que lo que estas pasando no es fácil… pero debes permitir ayudarte… todos quieren verte feliz- dijo Tenten.

-vamos Hinata… ¿qué te parece si después de que salgas del hospital vamos a comer algo?- dijo Ino sentándose en su cama- todos vamos a ir… Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sasuke incluso irán Sawako-san y Kazuyo-chan… ha y Naruto también…-.

-¡no quiero!- la interrumpió Hinata.

-Hinata… - susurro Tenten preocupada.

-¡si él va yo no quiero ir!… ¡no quiero tener algo con él!… ¡LO ODIO, LO ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS- grito apretando con todas sus fuerzas las sabanas.

-Hinata-Ino se acerco a ella, dispuesta a abrazarla y consolar esas lagrimas que empezaban a emanar de sus perlados ojos, pero cuando toco su hombro Hinata aparto su mano de un manotazo.

-VALLANSE… NO QUIERO SU LASTIMA… LARGENSE A BUSCAR A SAKURA… NO QUIERO VER A NADIE- las corrió de su habitación la rubia se enojo por este acto.

-Hinata…- iba a replicar Ino

-déjenla- hablo una voz desde la puerta, Ino y Tenten voltearon a ver y vieron a Naruto recargado en la puerta con los ojos rojos- si no quiere ir… no la obligaremos- después se retiro de la puerta y se fue.

-Naruto-susurro Tenten

Ino volteo a ver a Hinata, que al parecer no le había importado la presencia del rubio, solo mantenía la vista baja perdida en las sabanas, esto la enojo más.

-¡Hinata has lo que se te pegue la regalada gana!… ¡pero ninguno de nosotros tuvimos la culpa de lo que sucedió!… ¡me da lo mismo si me odias por haber sido la mejor amiga de Sakura pero Naruto, él solo trato de defenderte y estar para ti en estos momentos!… ¡no se merece tu trato!- dijo Ino enojada-¡vámonos Tenten!-y salió de la habitación.

Tenten se quedo parada y callada, después de un rato se acerco a Hinata, dejo la caja de chocolates y las flores a un lado de su cama.

-Ino tiene razón… Naruto no se merece tu trato… y ninguno de nosotros – suspiro pesadamente-solo quiero que sepas que cualquiera de nosotros estará para ti… y estaremos dispuestos a escucharte y consolarte…no estas sola… cuando necesites de alguien ven a buscarme- se dirigió a la puerta - los chocolates te los manda Sasuke y Kazuyo… y las flores son por parte de los demás… cuídate mucho… y sé que lo extrañas… pero tienes que superarlo- despareció detrás de la puerta.

Hinata no dijo nada, y una vez que Tenten se perdió de vista subió sus piernas y hundió su rostro en sus rodillas y volvió a llorar en silencio, sin que nadie pudiera oírla o escucharla.

Final flash back.

-después de eso… no les volví a hablar… ellas no se merecían ese trato de mi parte… ¿Por qué abre hecho eso?- pensó realmente arrepentida por el trato a que la había dado a sus amigas.

-Hina-chan todos cometemos errores- la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos Fuka sin dejar de abrazarla-pero las personas que nos quieren de verdad… siempre nos perdonaran… aun que hayan pasado siglos… si te disculpas con ellas… ellas te perdonaran sin pedir nada a cambio- Hinata se quedo sorprendida ¿cómo sabia ella eso?, pero aun así, Hinata correspondió el abrazo con un poco de fuerza.

-arigatou… Fu-chan- susurro Hinata.

_-tal vez Fuka-san tenga razón… debería pedirles perdón… ellas no tuvieron la culpa de lo que sucedió_- .

* * *

-nee… creo que ya me perdí- pensó un rubio parado en un árbol rascándose la cabeza.

-mocoso inútil… si tan siquiera hubieras quedado a escuchar a la Hokage sabrías a donde fue-le reclamo  
Kurama.

-tranquilo él modo sabio me ayudara encontrarla- dijo seguro de sus habilidades.

Se sentó en pose de loto para empezar a acumular chakra, después un rato el contorno de sus ojos cambio su color natural a uno Naranja, abrió los ojos y empezó su búsqueda

-_descuida Hinata… a voy por ti_- pensó saltando de rama en rama.

* * *

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Hinata descansando un hombre sentado en una roca daba órdenes tres figuras encapuchadas lo escuchaban atentamente.

-Kaoru-sama… ya todos estamos listos- dijo uno de los hombres encapuchados.

-muy bien empiecen el ataque cuando el sol salga- dio la orden.

-Kaoru-sama ¿no cree que es esta exagerando con él ataque?- pregunto otra mujer encapuchada.

-no, esa Hyuga es realmente fuerte… no dudaría en matarlos con tal de cumplir su misión… obviamente que es una Kunoichi de elite- aseguro aquel hombre- quiero su cabeza… podría tener buen precio… aunque también podría divertirme con ella un rato- rio con malicia- en cuanto a las niñas tráiganlas ante mi… quiero matarlas yo mismo-dijo empuñando su mano.

-¿Qué aremos con él anciano?-.

-no quiero que se convierta en un problema para mi… mátenlo si quieren… hagan lo que quieran con él-.

-como usted ordene Kaoru-sama- dijo otro hombre encapuchado.

-recuerden no lastimar el bello rostro de la Hyuga… eso bajaría su precio… se los dejo a su decisión si traerla viva o muerta-él hombre volvió a reír con malicia-pronto mi venganza estará hecha… te arrepentirás querido hermano… por arrebatarme lo que por derecho me pertenece-.

* * *

Hinata ahora se encontraba parada en un árbol frente a las tiendas, haciendo guardia, pero no estaba al 100%, aun recordaba lo que aquellas voz en su cabeza le había dicho.

_-¿donde están tus amigos Hinata_?_ ¿Recuerdas sus nombres? ¿Recuerdas a Ino?… Tenten… Kiba… Shino… Lee… Kazuyo…Sawako… Sasuke… ¿por qué cierras tu corazón Hinata?… ¿Por qué no lo abres de nuevo?… ¿tienes miedo?… ¿está roto tu corazón?-._

- es cierto, no solo con Tenten y Ino fui mal agradecida… con todos… Kiba y Shino… mis mejores amigos desde que fui genin ellos… estuvieron siempre apoyándome… Lee y Tenten… al igual que Shino y Kiba estuvieron ahí cuando me esforzaba arduamente para alcanzar mi meta… para poder proteger… para poder protegerlo- recordó su meta en aquellos días, su objetivo era poder protegerlo, y ser fuerte para estar a su alcance, al alcance del hombre que por mucho tiempo permaneció en su corazón, poder caminar a su lado- caminar a su lado- susurro Hinata, se llevo una mano a su pecho.

_-¿lo extrañas tanto?… ¿te dolió tanto su muerte que ya no abres tu corazón hacia él?… ¿acaso tienes miedo de perderlo como a Neji y Nozomi?… al hombre que solo trata de verte feliz de nuevo… el que es capaz de mover cielo y tierra por ti… está dispuesto a ser más por ti que por ella-._

-Naruto… solo quiere verme feliz… ¿será cierto eso? ¿Estará dispuesto a ser más por mí que por Sakura?- dijo en voz alta.

_-por supuesto que sí- _de nuevo la voz de su cabeza seguido de un crujido, Hinata volteo alerta, una sombra pequeña recargada en el árbol detrás de ella.

-Shihiro-sama- susurro Hinata, la peli-plata se dejo ver-debería regresar a la tienda… y abrigarse… la noche es fría- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Naruto-san está dispuesto a todo por usted- dijo la niña sorprendiéndola-Naruto-san le oculta algo… pero es por su bien… cuando se lo diga… no le odie… solo ábrele tu corazón-Hinata se sorprendió por esas palabras, pero no pudo decir nada ¿Qué rayos le ocultaba Naruto? Peor a un ¿Cómo sabia Shihiro su nombre?- El corazón es muy frágil y se rompe con facilidad- volvió a hablar la pequeña acercándose a ella-generalmente… la tristeza se convierte en odio y rencor… lo bueno es malo… las lagrimas de tristeza se llenan de amargura… y las de felicidad simplemente desaparecen-dijo poniendo una mano en el corazón de Hinata- Eso le sucedió a mi tío –dijo con tristeza-… ¡y él lo sabe!… ¡Naruto-san sabe lo que el dolor puede llegar a hacer!… ¡pero él te ama y no quiere perderte!… ¡él solo quiere protegerte!… ¡llenar ese hueco que Nozomi-san dejo!… ¡y llenarlo con su amor!… ¡no debes de cerrar tu corazón!… ¡yo no quiero que te pase lo que le sucedió a mi tío!… ¡a Sakura-san también le sucedió lo mismo! ¡ESE MUNDO ES CRUEL Y LLENO DE DOLOR!-grito la niña en lagrimas, después se aventó a los brazos de Hinata-yo ya estado hay… y no es bonito… mucho dolor… amarga el corazón… lo hace frio y despiadado… Hinata-san… usted va por casi el mismo camino… no deje que su corazón se llene de odio- dijo la niña entre sollozos y bañando la chaqueta de Hinata en lagrimas,

-Shihiro-san- dijo Hinata sorprendida acariciando la cabellera de la pequeña, con delicadeza y mucho cuidado para transmitirle tranquilidad.

-un abrazo cura las heridas del corazón-susurro la pequeña- y un beso quita las cicatrices- Hinata sintió como la pequeña se acercaba a su mejilla para darle un tierno beso, pero en vez de sentir eso solo sintió un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla, instintivamente se llevo la mano con fuerza a la mejilla cacheteándose ella misma, abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida recargada en el árbol.

-¿fue un sueño?- se pregunto, vio su mano vio un mosquito aplastado en ella- que descuidada soy… ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me dormí- se dijo ella misma-fue un sueño… muy real-susurro levanto la vista- ya casi amanece- dijo al ver que el cielo empezaba a alumbrarse con un azul muy claro- ese azul… es igual… al de sus ojos- susurro de nuevo llevándose la mano al pecho-Naruto-.

* * *

disculpen la tardanza , odio los exámenes ¬¬

solo me queda decir una cosa

¡SE ACERCA EL NARUHINA! \(0.o)/


End file.
